Soy tu fan
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: FINALIZADO. Seika ha decidido convertirse en amazona para proteger a Seiya siendo asignada a la tutela de Mu, quien se enamora de ella, aunque ella realmente ha puesto los ojos en la persona menos pensada y conveniente dentro de la orden dorada: Milo de Escorpio. ¿Podra Mu dejarle ver sus cálidos sentimientos a Seika antes que su compañero?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Soy tú fan.**

 _Seika ha decidido convertirse en amazona para proteger a Seiya siendo asignada a la tutela de Mu, quien se enamora de ella, aunque ella realmente ha puesto los ojos en la persona menos pensada y conveniente dentro de la orden dorada. ¿Quién será ese caballero y podrá Mu dejarle ver sus cálidos sentimientos a Seika antes que ese caballero del que ella se enamora?_

 **Capítulo 1**

Marin, Saori y Seika permanecían en el interior de una habitación en la Fuente de Athena todas motivadas por la misma razón: Seiya. Ahí el trio de mujeres veían desde diversos puntos al convaleciente Seiya, quien tras volver del Hades había quedado en un limbo de sueño entre la muerte y la vida y que ni la misma diosa Athena había podido guiar con su energía para sacarlo de ese estado, por lo que solo ellas esperaban día a día con incertidumbre que Pegaso despertara por sí mismo en cualquier momento sin poder hacer mas que esperar, aunque día a día el tiempo sumara más años en cada uno de ellos.

Saori, quien cuidaba atentamente de él a pesar de su condición de diosa en los pocos momentos que tenia libres, tomo de nueva cuenta una toalla en el mueble de lado de la cama y limpio la frente del santo sentada a su lado mientras Seika, seguida de la mirada atenta de Marin, se alzó estrepitosamente de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, apretando sus puños llena de frustración. Había pasado un día más y Seiya no podía volver a la realidad.

-Ojalá hubiera estado ahí para cuidarle, para protegerle. -pronuncio la castaña dejando caer lagrimas ardorosas de sus mejillas.

-Seika...-pronuncio Marin al verla derramar un par de lágrimas ardorosas y se acercó a ella apoyando su cálida mano sobre su hombro en un intento de consuelo, pues sentía el dolor de la castaña tan suyo. Para ella, Seiya también era como si hermano y le recordaba su propia situación personal.

-Odio esto, Marín.

La pelirroja le suspiro y de pronto, Saori les interrumpió sin dejar de lado su tarea en la piel de Pegaso. -Seika tu no entiendes las dimensiones de esto, a tu manera ayudaste a tu hermano y sigues haciéndolo, orando, cuidándolo día a día. -soltó la diosa mientras le acariciaba los flequillos a Seiya. - Sé que él despertara algún día porque el realmente desea verte, eres lo más importante para él.

-Fue mi culpa debí protegerlo, debí estar con él, si tan solo hubiera podido protegerlo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.-objeto la castaña apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

-Seika… - objeto Marin al verla tan melancolica.

-Quizás debí hacer más por él…-señalo la castaña con la voz entrecortada. -Debí cuidarlo, debí ser más fuerte y estar con él, me odio tanto a veces por haber perdido la memoria, porque de otra forma, él no estaría asi. Si tan solo hubiese una manera…de hacerle volver.

El trio de mujeres guardo silencio y reflexiono en sus pensamientos.

Seika alzo su mirada hacia Marin limpiándose las lágrimas y vio por el reflejo de su máscara su bello rostro empañado en lágrimas. La castaña entonces alzo sus cejas en sus meditaciones y como si la respuesta la hubiese encontrado tan fácil, analizo de pies a cabeza a Marin a su frente. Su ropaje, su máscara, aquellas vendas en sus manos y entonces pronuncio impulsiva, tal como si fuera su hermano

\- ¿Y si…? -comento la castaña atrapando la total atención de las dos presentes.

\- ¿Y si me hiciera…una guerrera amazona como tu, Marín?

Aquellas palabras llegaron como huracán a los oídos de Athena y Marin, quienes se miraron asombradas por tal resolución de la hermana de Pegaso.

-No creo que se buena idea Seika, es una locura. - sentencio claramente Marín ante la idea ante el silencio eterno de la diosa. - No es algo fácil, es sentenciarte a una vida dura a la que Seiya se opondría totalmente.

\- ¡Quiero hacerlo! -objeto la castaña con ansiedad ante lo que suponía la idea en su mente. -Marin, señorita Saori, así podría cuidar a Seiya, luchar a su lado, protegerlo y evitar que estas cosas pasaran. -la castaña se aproximó hacia Saori y le busco la mirada dejando ver la intensidad y fe en sus palabras.

-Déjeme ser yo quien este a su servicio, quien les proteja a ambos, sé que puedo hacerlo.

-No Seika, no, a Seiya no le gustaría que te expusieras en peligro y menos con mi favor. -comento la diosa confundida ante el fervor de la joven castaña. - Además esta decisión no despertara a Seiya de ninguna manera, solo te pondrás en riesgo.

\- ¡Por favor! - soltó la castaña con cierta desesperación. -Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora, ¡Yo solo quiero ser más fuerte para poder protegerlo, quiero poder protegerlo como antes no lo hice! -las lágrimas de la castaña comenzaron a rodar nuevamente mientras veía a su hermano postrado en la cama a su lado. - Por favor Athena, se lo suplico.

La mirada intensa de Seika se clavó fijamente en la de la diosa y fue que un extraño presentimiento al verla fijamente se hizo en su pecho. Cerro sus ojos ante la mirada de la joven y ahí como nunca antes, pudo sentir un universo pequeño de cosmos energía cálido rodeándole y la imagen de Seiya en su mente.

Saori abrió los ojos asustada ante la revelación y se levantó de la cama ante la mirada entrañada de la castaña y Marín.

-Dame un momento Seika, necesito pensar.

-x-

Saori se levantó de la cama donde limpiaba a Seiya y le indico a Marin que abandonaran la habitación ambas dejando en soledad a Seika.

Al cruzar aquella puerta de la habitación, Athena y Marin se quedaron apoyadas en la pared que daba a la habitación y fue ahí que, en el silencio, Marin vio suspirar pesadamente a la diosa y espero atenta a sus palabras.

-Marin, ¿Qué piensas de lo dicho por Seika?

-Es una locura mi señora, sin duda, Seiya se opondría totalmente a exponerla de esa manera. El Santuario no es un mundo para Seika, las habilidades de pelea tardan años en dominarse y no creo que de alguna manera esto vaya a cambiar la situación actual de Seiya.

-Lo sé, lo sé, coincido contigo en ello.-suspiro la pelilila con pesadez mientras cerraba sus ojos- Tampoco quiero que Seiya en el momento que despierte, sepa que a la persona que mas ama le ha sucedido algo, que se expuso a un mundo de peleas sin final donde puede salir herida y menos con mi consentimiento, no me perdonaría volverles a hacer daño a ambos, pero te confesare algo…-Marin atendió intrigada a la diosa-Hace un momento cuando vi a los ojos a Seika, creo que pude sentir a Seiya y a una cosmoenergia poderosa emanando de ella.

-Mi señora.

-Marin…-alzo su mirada la diosa ahondando en sus reflexiones. - ¿Y si Seika, al igual que Seiya estaba destinados a ser guerreros a mi servicio?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Y si la cosmoenergia de Seika, esa que sentí hace unos segundos es capaz de traer de vuelta a Seiya al arder en el cosmos?

-Mi señora. -soltó asombrada la pelirroja. -No sé qué decirle.

-Marin, tengo una idea y necesito tu ayuda, aunque realmente no se si funcione.

Marin le asintió y escucho atenta la petición de la bella dama, quien tenia una idea en mente.

-x-

Seika al estar a solas en aquella habitación con Seiya, se sentó en la camilla y tomo sus manos tibias entre las suyas conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos a pesar de que ver a su hermano en tales condiciones le rompía el alma.

-Seiya…-le soltó la castaña al santo de Pegaso, acariciando una de sus mejillas. -Mi querido Seiya, voy a hacerme fuerte y protegerte ahora hermano, es mi turno, mi hermoso hermano pequeño…Te lo prometo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nueva cuenta y trajo de vuelta la presencia de Saori y Marin, haciendo que la castaña se limpiara toscamente las lágrimas y atendiera a ambas.

-Seika…-soltó la pequeña diosa con lucidez. - Ya lo he decidido.

La diosa le esbozo una sincera y cálida sonrisa. - Te convertirás en amazona si ese es tu deseo.

La joven sonrió ampliamente ante la sentencia y de inmediato agradeció hacia la diosa.

\- Esta tarde prepara tus cosas de Rodorio, Marin te acompañará hasta allá y de regreso, ella te pondrá bajo la tutela de la mejor persona que he pensado para esta tarea. Y además, pediré explícitamente que se te deje visitar en las tardes y mañanas a Seiya cuando no estes en entrenamiento, asi las cosas no cambiaran mucho.

-Bien, muchas gracias Athena.

-De acuerdo.

-x-

Tras darle una carta a Marin, Saori se despidió de Seika y él Águila, quienes patieron de la Fuente hasta Rodorio a la pequeña casa que habitaba la castaña. Ahí, tomo todas aquellas prendas que pudieran serle de utilidad en su aventura y cuando termino de empacar en una sencilla mochila sus pertenencias, continuo su camino con Marin en el Santuario, aunque esta vez, no se dirigieron hacia el recinto de amazonas, si no hacia los Templos sagrados de los santos.

Seika sabía muy poco sobre la manera en cómo funcionaban las cosas en el Santuario debido a que lo poco que conocía de él era a través de los relatos que Marin le había comentado, sin embargo, la sorpresa le abrumo cuando sin esperarlo, la pelirroja la dirigió hacia la entrada de los imponentes Templos del lugar.

Seika subió las escalinatas de aquel Primer Templo y en la entrada de el, mientras analizaba su esplendor, la pelirroja le pidió esperar mientras ella buscaba al dueño de aquel recinto y le entregaba la carta que Athena había escrito para el asignándole una misión.

-x-

Marin se anunció alzando sus cosmos ligeramente y fue en aquel momento que un pequeño niño pelirrojo salió disparado del Templo huyendo de el con tenedor en mano tras haber causado un caos en la cocina seguido de un calmado y apacible hombre de bella apariencia sencilla.

\- Kiki, vuelve ahora y recoje la cocina.-solto aquel hombre con solemnidad haciendo que el pequeño pelirrojo dejara de correr mometaneamente.

El lemuriano ante la peculiar visita de Marin le recibió con una sonrisa y calidez, observando de reojo a una bella dama que le acompañaba metros atrás de sí.

Kiki, quien huía de su maestro, se detuvo un instante al notar a la hermana de Seiya esperando con una maleta a metros de Marin y se acercó curioso a ella, pues le reconocía completamente tras el Hades.

\- ¡Seika!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Kiki. -soltó con alegría la castaña. -Que gusto volver a verte. -ella le sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura. -Aunque en realidad no lo sé muy bien, estoy siguiendo a Marin pues ahora me convertiré en amazona y protegeré a Seiya.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunto el niño con asombro mientras ella le asentía.

Mu por su parte, extendió su mano hacia Marin e hizo una pequeña reverencia al igual que ella como recibimiento.

-Bienvenida Marin.

-Buena tarde caballero Mu, lamento si le he interrumpido, pero Athena me ha dado una carta para usted-la pelirrojo saco de su bolsillo un sobre y se lo entrego al santo.

El apacible caballero tomo la carta entre sus manos, observando la perfecta caligrafía de su diosa sobre el papel y procedió a abrirla frente a Marin.

Al leer rápidamente aquel contenido, Mu alzo la mirada sorprendido por aquella petición de su diosa hacia Marin y ladeo su rostro observando tras de ella de nueva cuenta la joven que le acompañaba y la cual conversaba con Kiki familiarmente.

\- ¿Es ella, la hermana de Seiya?

-Así es, Athena confía en que lo harás bien, no hay nadie mejor que tú para esto, eres el único capaz de explicarle cómo funciona la cosmo energía, guiarla con docilidad y calidez. -objeto Marin. - Mi señora ha elegido un santo ya que Seika es un caso extraordinario y sabe bien que, si está bajo mi tutela en el recinto de amazonas, puede salir lastimada con las otras amazonas.

-Entiendo, Athena la está protegiendo.

-Solo quiere que desarrolle su cosmos, lo comprenda y lo haga arder para exponerlo a sintonía con el de Seiya en la misma dimensión y traerlo de vuelta, pero sin exponerla a pelear por una armadura y todo aquello que conlleva.

\- ¿Y ella no lo sabe?

-Seika no debe hacerlo, pretende que la preparas como amazona, hazle saber cómo funciona la energía de su interior y será todo. Athena presiente que después de ello, habrá un suceso que hará resonar su energía con la de su hermano y él volverá de nuevo con nosotros.

-De acuerdo. -objeto con una ligera sonrisa el lemuriano- Por favor, preséntamela.

Marin le hizo una seña a Seika, quien de inmediato corrió tras de ella acompañada de Kiki y al estar a un metro de distancia de ambos, Mu y Seika se miraron por primera vez.

-Bienvenida al Templo de Aries, mi nombre es Mu.

Ligeramente tímida, Seika le extendió su mano y espero atenta a que la de Mu se fusionara con la suya. -Es un gusto, mi nombre es Seika.

Al mirase fijamente, una extraña energía los envolvió mientras las pupilas de Mu se dilataban inundándose la mirada de la dulzura que emanaba la joven. Y sonrió hacia ella mientras ella le ocultaba su fija mirada.

-El será tu maestro.- afirmo Marin.

-¡¿Qué?!

El cosmos estaba por arder.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Cuando escribí "Todo un hombrecito", tuve sentimientos encontrados con el final, pues por una parte fui feliz por el arquero, pero sentí feo por Mu y dado a que he buscado historias románticas de don Mu y no he encontrado una que me inspire, aquí escribiré una completamente de él.

¿Con qué caballero se disputará Mu el amor de Seika, será Kanon, Saga, Milo, Camus ó Shura?... en el segundo capítulo lo sabrán, pero en uno de esos nombres esta la pista. ¿Qué sucesos le esperan a Seika en el Santuario?, aventuras entre goldies y más la próxima semana.

Gracias por leer, besillos cómicos.


	2. Chapter 2 Estrellas

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Soy Tu fan.**

 **Capítulo 2 Estrellas**

Tras algunos segundos ante la mirada de Marín y Kiki unidos en aquel tacto, Mu soltó delicadamente la mano de Seiya y observo nuevamente a Marín.

-Ya debo irme Mu. - sentencio la pelirroja. -Kiki, Seika, nos vemos.

Tras aquellas palabras la amazona de Águila se dio la vuelta de regreso a su recinto mientras Mu y Kiki le seguían con la mirada al igual que Seika.

Mu volvió su mirada hacia la dama distraida frente a él y le habló cálidamente. - ¿Creíste que entrenarías con Marín?

Seika se giró hacia el amable albino y confundida le afirmó.

-Así es.

-Athena tuvo sus razones para asignarte conmigo, así que espero no decepcionarte como tu maestro.

-Por supuesto que no.-soltó apenada la castaña escondiendo la mirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Maestro, Seika entrenara con nosotros? - pregunto Kiki con curiosidad.

-Así es Kiki, y vivirá un tiempo con nosotros en Aries, así que se amable con ella y ayúdale en todo lo que necesite.

\- ¡Genial! - grito Kiki comenzando a saltar emocionado rodeando a la joven, quien apenada sonreía ante tal recibimiento. -Ahora tendré con quien platicar y jugar cuando no este leyendo esos libros aburridos de...

La mirada de Mu se clavo en Kiki, quien al saberse imprudente guardo silencio.-Era broma maestro.

-Si así es…-objeto la castaña con una sonrisa sujetando momentáneamente los diminutos hombros del niño.

-Vayamos adentro, te mostrare el Templo.

-Si.

Mu tras un ademan con su mano invitándole a entrar a la dama, la observo a la tímida jovencita avanzar hacia el interior de su Templo y le siguió pasos detrás, sonriendo ante la manera tan animada en que Kiki le recibía tras conocerla de tiempo atrás.

-x-

Seika no tardo en adentrarse a un enorme salón del privado, el principal donde permanecía una sencilla sala y una enorme biblioteca de basto tamaño. Posteriormente, Mu le guio por otro pasillo y le mostro un apartado de cocina y comedor pequeño de madera, un pequeño baño con lo indispensable, así como otra habitación la cual nunca abrió pero que menciono como suya, y antes de penetrar a la de Kiki, Seika observo fijamente al final del pasillo una puerta enorme y misteriosa, la cual el pequeño pelirrojo le menciono como el taller de su maestro.

El trio tras aquella mención, se adentró a una pequeñita habitación, la de Kiki y la cual, muchos años atrás había sido la misma de Mu cuando era discípulo de Shion. En aquella habitación color naranja suave, apenas cabía una sencilla cama y un escritorio donde Kiki mantenía enormes libros apilados, así como un pequeño mueble con ropa y un librero con borreguitos de porcelana y arcilla "modelados" como juguetes a su manera del pequeño aprendiz.

-Podrás dormir aquí en esta habitación, Kiki dormirá conmigo en la cama que tenemos para huéspedes.

-Gracias…-comento la castaña observando a detenimiento el lugar. -Y perdona Kiki por usar tu habitación.

El pequeño niño cerro sus ojos y con esa enorme sonrisa pura que le caracterizaba, se rasco la nariz y le sonrió. -No te preocupes Seika, me agrada que estés aquí, así como a mi maestro, ¿cierto maestro, Mu?

El cuestionado alzo su mirada de la silueta del niño y se enfrentó a la apenada de Seika, quien le hizo sonrojarse ante su timidez.

-Claro… pero por ahora, vamos a preparar algo de comer y Kiki levantara aquel desastre en la cocina que había dejado antes de recibirte. - el pelirrojo mencionado se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella sentencia. - Ponte cómoda en lo mientras y habituate al lugar Seika.

-Bien. Gracias Mu. -objeto la pequeña dama mientras ambos lemurianos salían de la habitación manteniendo una conversación en murmullos sobre aquel desastre en la cocina.

-x-

Seika suspiro al encontrarse en el interior de la habitación de Kiki y de inmediato desempaco sus pocas pertenencias, sonriendo ante la bendición que parecía tener a aquel amable hombre y a su buen amigo Kiki como guías en su tarea de la "obtención de una armadura". Estaba decidida, nada le detendría hasta obtener una armadura y así poder proteger a Seiya.

Seika saco su ropa de la sencilla maleta que portaba y también la que Marín le había proporcionado en una bolsa antes de su llegada a Aries, la de aprendiz de amazona. Un leotardo, largas mallas como pantaloncillos y una mascada al filo de su cintura era aquel regalo dado por la pelirroja para su inicio en el Santuario.

Seika se cambió aquel sencillo vestido que portaba por aquellas ropas de Marin y animada, salió en búsqueda de Kiki y Mu.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de su habitación y observar el pasillo del privado, la puerta del fondo que suponía el taller de Mu comenzó a brillar extrañamente y hacer resonar una suave sinfonía como si cientos de campanillas se agitaran cósmicamente llamandole.

Seika se sorprendió ante la resonancia que provenía de aquella puerta, era como si fuera llamada a abrirla y nerviosa, lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia aquella puerta.

Sujeto el pomo de la puerta y paso saliva antes de adentrarse a la habitación.

Al abrirla, una enorme habitación con un sinfín de armaduras, herramientas perfectamente acomodadas y enormes cajas con símbolos de constelaciones la recibieron en aquel cuarto oscuro. Todas y cada una de ellas parecían estar completamente muertas, sin brillo en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, todas, excepto una pequeña caja que destella luz para ella.

Seika se acercó paso a paso hacia aquella pequeña caja, pasando por aquellas armaduras en espera de ser reparadas, guiada hipnóticamente a la caja que emitía luz como si de una preciosa estrella se tratara.

Seika sonrió ante el maravilloso evento a sus ojos mientras un cosquilleo nacía en su corazón, era como si las estrellas le rodearan completamente y algo en su interior se sentía en sintonía con el universo.

Seika se acercó a la caja con la armadura y justo cuando sus delgados dedos rozaron la caja, una voz le hablo detrás suyo, dejando que aquella caja dejara de emitir su luz.

-Seika…-Kiki pronuncio detrás suyo, colgado en la puerta. La castaña nerviosa se giró al niño y le atendió.

-Mu me mando a buscarte, ya está la comida. - objeto el niño seriamente.

-Kiki…-soltó con asombro la castaña. -Lo siento, vamos.

La castaña avanzo hasta la puerta donde esperaba Kiki y ambos cruzaron la puerta, conversando en el pasillo tras salir.

-Seika procura nunca entrar a ese cuarto a menos que mi maestro este en él, es muy cuidadoso con cada cosa, a mí me regaña por ello y podría regañarte a ti tambien.

-Sí, lo siento Kiki es que…-objeto la castaña perdida en su mente. -No importa.

-x-

En un sencillo comedor, Mu termino de untar un poco de queso en panecillos, y al ver a Seika en la puerta de su comedor seguida de Kiki, le invito a sentarse notando aquellas prendas nuevas en la jovencita. Seika se sorprendió ante la cálida merienda. Té, sopa, panecillos y frutas lucían como un gran festín a sus ojos.

-Vamos siéntate.

-Sí, gracias Mu.

-x-

Tras degustar aquella deliciosa comida ofertada por el albino y tras conversar un poco sobre el estado de Seiya y su vida anteriormente en Rodorio, el lemuriano levanto la mesa con Seika y le invito a seguirle a su taller mientras Kiki era sentenciado a terminar aquel libro de mitología antigua en el salón principal y el cual odiaba pues era demasiado enorme y grueso como para terminarlo sin distraerse o hacer travesuras.

Una vez solos en su taller, Mu le mostro el interior de la habitación con detenimiento.

-Este es mi taller, como sabes Seika, los guerreros que protegemos a Athena usamos armaduras para proteger nuestros cuerpos por las enormes fuerzas con las que luchamos en batalla.

-Como la de mi hermano, Pegaso.

-Así es. Las armaduras nos protegen de ataques y nos dan seguridad ante la vulnerabilidad de nuestros cuerpos humanos pues cada guerrero desarrolla una fuerza sobrehumana y en combate, pelear sin ella puede ser mortal.-suspiro el santo señalando cada pedazo de metal en la habitación.- Cada armadura está guiada bajo la protección de constelaciones, las mismas del firmamento, y eligen a un guerrero cada era para portarla cuando llega el momento y la "energía" interior de su espíritu se eleva a tal grado que se fusionan en uno solo.

\- ¿El cosmos?

El albino sonrió ante la respuesta. - Veo que Marín te ha hablado de algunas cosas.

-No mucho, ella procuraba no hablarme del Santuario, hasta hace poco.

-Bueno, yo te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber. - el albino le sonrió cálido y continuo vagando con ella en la amplia habitación. - Habemos doce santos al servicio de Athena guiados por los doce signos del zodiaco, y como vez hay doce Templos similares al mio, cada uno con un guardian para llegar a aquel recinto donde esta protegida mi caso, yo protejo este ,el de Aries. Desde tiempos inmemoriales los caballeros de la casa de Aries, hemos sido bendecidos con la capacidad de reparar armaduras, ese es nuestra arte, así que como vez cada que una armadura se fractura o queda "muerta" por decirlo de algún modo en batalla, es traída aquí.

\- ¿Todas son armaduras muertas?

-O sin dueño aún.

-Bueno, te hablare demás cosas, y ahora te mostrare un poco de mi arte.

-Bien. -le indico el lemuriano, quien tomo una pequeña hombrera de la armadura de Lacerta, así como un martillo y la invitó a sentarse en una silla mientras él la imitaba a su lado.

-Por cierto, Kiki mañana te mostrara el Coliseo, y algunas zonas del Santuario Seika, pero por favor, debes prometerme algo.

-Dime Mu.

-Por ningún motivo andarás sola en el Santuario, Kiki te acompañara en todo momento cuando estés fuera del Templo, este lugar aún es peligroso para ti y hasta que no domines más aprendizajes, no debes estar sin compañía.

El lemuriano compartió una brillante y cálida sonrisa con la dama, quien le asintió tiernamente.

-No te preocupes Mu, te lo prometo.

Tras un silencio, la mirada de Seika se clavó en aquella caja que había resonado una hora atrás para ella mientras Mu mantenia su mirada en aquella pieza de hombrera.

-Mu, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime Seika.

-Aquella caja pequeña, la de bordes finos, ¿Qué armadura protege?

El lemuriano alzo su mirada intrigado ante la extraña cuestión y le contesto.

-Es la armadura de la estrella Enif, la más brillante de la constelación de… Pegaso. -el albino sonrió ante la mención de aquel nombre. - Es la armadura para una koree o "amazona" como las conoces tú en denominación, aunque lleva años muerta. ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Por… por nada.

El albino continuo su tarea desinteresado y Seika lo observo fijamente trabajar. El albino parecía tan apasionado en su labor, pues mientras golpeaba el metal con aquel pequeño martillo, sus manos acariciaban delicadamente la pieza, dedicándole completamente su mirada a su tarea.

Mu tras unos minutos pudo sentirse totalmente presa de la mirada de la joven, sonrojándose ligeramente ante aquel análisis de la castaña. Era la primera vez que la mirada de una dama se quedaba tanto tiempo perdida en él y le ponía nervioso.

Para Seika ver a Mu trabajar diligentemente en sus armaduras le resulto fascinante, parecía un hombre profundo, de calma infinita y que disfrutaba a sintonía aquel tintineo de sus instrumentos moldeando las armaduras para su restauración. Incluso le pareció lindo cuando un par de cabellos resbalaron de su frente, haciéndole alzar la mirada al cielo y él rápidamente los acomodo detrás de su oído, despejándose la vista. Mu realmente era un hombre interesante y...bello.

Tras un par de horas de verle trabajar y escucharle narrar algunas leyendas mitológicas de armaduras, Seika y Mu decidieron ir a dormir aquel día, despidiéndose en las puertas de su habitación mientras el albino recogía del sillón del salón al pequeño Kiki profundamente dormido y con el enorme libro de mitología que sin duda no habia terminado de leer sobre su rostro para llevarlo a su habitación.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, Mu salió a temprana hora del Templo de Aries rumbo al Salón papal donde una reunión con Libra y su maestro le aguardaba. Kiki por su parte, se levantó a temprana hora y se aventuró en la cocina, buscando la caja de galletas que su maestro guardaba sigilosamente. Seika a su vez, emergió de su habitación y encontró al pequeño niño montado en la cocina sujetando la caja de galletas.

\- ¡Hey! -grito la dama sorprendiéndolo. -Buenos días Kiki.

\- ¡Ay!

El menor sobresaltado, se echó al suelo con las galletas y de inmediato le ofreció una a la castaña con la intención de que no le delatara con su maestro. Ella le accedio y asi ambos guardaron de nueva cuenta aquel paquete de galletas en la alacena.

Tras aquella aventura mañanera, la castaña y aprendiz salieron del Templo de Aries rumbo al Coliseo y algunos alrededores "seguros" del Santuario donde no podrían ser cuestionados.

Y tras una larga caminata donde los ojos de Seika se maravillaron ante las bellezas del lugar y camino en los mismos senderos que su hermano lo había hecho años atrás, desde los límites de Coliseo hasta la parte dorsal de la Fuente de Athena, el pequeño Kiki se detuvo impaciente junto a un par de ruinas cerca del recinto de amazonas.

-Oye Seika, debo ir al baño. - menciono el pelirrojo bailando un poco para contener sus ganas de ir al baño.

\- ¿Ahora?

-Si.

\- ¿Y cómo volvemos hasta Aries ahora?.- pregunto ella con alarma. - Esta lejos, ¿acaso podrás aguardar?

-No te preocupes, solo espérame aquí y no te muevas, voy a ir atrás de este monumento viejo- objeto con cierta risilla traviesa el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Kiki! -objeto apenada la castaña.

-Ya lo he hecho antes con los demás santos, aunque está prohibido, solo lo hare esta vez por ser emergencia, no tardare.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay opción. -objeto la castaña sonrojada y sin más vio al pequeño niño correr hacia un par de ruinas metros delante de sí donde ella le perdio de vista.

-x-

Seika mientras tanto oteo por los enormes riscos que cubrían de escasa sombra el incesante sol y sin prevenirlo, una curvilínea y fornida silueta rubia sobre ella, la analizo desde las alturas, sigilosa.

La amazona que analizaba a la distraída Seika sujeto con fuerza aquel látigo en sus manos y con habilidad descendió de los riscos detrás de ella.

\- ¡¿Hey, quién eres tú? -pregunto a su espalda una ruda pero femenina voz. Seika giro de inmediato y se enfrentó a una bella mujer de rubios cabellos largos, armadura azulada y un extraño látigo en sus manos. June de Camaleón.

June al ver a Seika de arriba abajo con la ropa de entrenamiento de Marin, supuso que ella era una aprendiz de amazona y se sorprendió al verla con el rostro descubierto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, eres novata?

-Bueno yo…-contesto completamente nerviosa la japonesa sin poder articular palabra alguna por la sopresa.

-¿Y qué demonios haces con el rostro descubierto, acaso eres idiota para no traer puesta tu máscara de plata ó estas esperando encontrarte con algún amante caballero huyendo de tu entrenamiento?- cuestiono June con severidad.

-Bueno yo…

\- ¡Regresa ahora al recinto con las demás!

-Es que yo no…-objeto la castaña con cierto temor al verla agitar su látigo. -Espero a alguien.

\- ¡No seas cínica!, sabes que el amor entre caballeros está prohibido, ¿acaso me desobedecerás? -sin si quiera escucharla, June lanzo su látigo sobre las manos de Seika y le golpeó, provocándole marcas rojizas en sus brazos y manos.

\- ¡Vamos ahora amazona!

\- ¡Es que yo puedo, yo…! -sin prevenirlo, June le lanzo nuevamente a Seika su látigo y la hizo caer al suelo provocándole ardor en sus brazos y pecho.

\- ¡Pequeña rebelde!

Shaina, quien caminaba sobre los riscos en busca de June, al ver aquella peculiar escena bajo ellos, se quedó quieta a observar, divisando poco a poco una figura femenina reconocida con la que la rubia discutía.

\- ¡¿Seika?! – se preguntó a sí misma la italiana sin creer la presencia de la castaña en ese lugar.

June sin piedad y ante la desobediencia de Seika, quiso lanzar de nueva cuenta su látigo sin embargo,una voz le detuvo.

\- ¡Ya basta! -grito Shaina hacia June, descendiendo de los riscos y de inmediato se aproximó hacia la castaña en el suelo, ayudándole a sentarse en el ardiente suelo.

June se quedó intrigada ante la manera tan cálida de Shaina de ser con aquella castaña y protegerla y las miro a ambas con detenimiento.

-Seika, ¿Qué haces aquí, porque portas este uniforme, acaso has venido con Seiya, él despertó? - la ansiedad en la voz de Shaina se hizo presente y fugazmente oteo a los alrededores buscando a aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón, Seiya.

-No Shaina, él aun no lo ha hecho. -soltó la castaña intentando ponerse de pie con su ayuda, limpiándose la arena del suelo en su ropa.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero convertirme en amazona.

\- ¿Qué? -soltó con incredulidad la italiana. - ¡Eso es una locura!

-Es para proteger a Seiya, quiero hacerlo Shaina.

El corazón de la italiana tembló, pues en el fondo ella también compartía aquel deseo con la castaña, cuidar a Seiya.

-Este no es lugar para ti Seika, el Santuario es un lugar peligroso. -objeto la italiana observándole de arriba a abajo. -Mejore regresa ahora a la Fuente de Athena con Seiya, cuídalo hasta que despierte.

\- ¡No, quiero ser amazona y protegerlo como antes no pude hacerlo!

-Pero Seika, si no has podido defenderte de June en un simple ataque, -soltó la italiana señalando a su compañera de camaleón a pasos detrás de ella. -Guerreras y santos como ella habrá muchas, saldrás herida y posiblemente puedas morir, ¿acaso sabes el dolor que eso puede provocarle a Seiya cuando despierte?

-No importa lo que digas Shaina, Athena lo ha consentido y Marín me apoya en ello. -atendió la jovencita castaña con cierta luz y seguridad en su mirada. No había duda, la tenacidad y espiritu de lucha de Seiya la compartía Seika. -Haré lo que este en mis manos para proteger a Seiya, Shaina, es una promesa y nadie va a detenerme.

A su espalda, Kiki regresaba ya más calmado tras hacer sus necesidades, cuando a su frente vio a Shaina y a June frente a Seika, alarmándose al instante y corriendo hacia ella para explicarse.

\- ¿Kiki? - pregunto Shaina al niño cuando este observo a Seika y la vio lastimada con marcas de latigazos en sus brazos descubiertos.

\- ¿Seika estas bien, que te sucedió?

-No te preocupes Kiki, todo está bien. -objeto la castaña alzando su mirada con completa seguridad ante la cobra y camaleoón y se dio la vuelta.

-Vámonos Kiki, será mejor volver a Aries. -la castaña se dio media vuelta dejando intrigada a Shaina. -Nos vemos Shaina.

-Espera Seika…-grito la peliverde, aunque la dama herida ya no le atendió.

-Aries…-murmuro al viento la amazona viendo partir a la castaña junto a Kiki.

La italiana se quedó congelada ante la revelación y al ver partir a la castaña, corrió hacia las cabañas de amazonas a pesar de las dudas que June le cuestiono en su camino con insistencia. A Shaina no le importo y fue en busca de la única persona que le podía aclarar todo lo que sucedía: Marín.

-x-

Shaina penetro a la cabaña de Marín sin si quiera anunciarse, totalmente frenética y la sorprendió en su sencillo comedor tranquilamente terminando su desayuno en compañía del santo de Leo.

De inmediato, Marín soltó la cuchara con su sopa al frente y presto atención a la alterada italiana, quien claramente se encontraba ansiosa.

-Siento interrumpirlos, Marín, Aioria…-los involucrados le pusieron su total atención a pesar de lo incomodo e intempestivo que había sido llegar en aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shaina? - pregunto la pelirroja.

-Marín, ¡¿cómo es eso de que Seika, la hermana de Seiya será amazona aquí en el Santuario y bajo la tutela de Mu?!

-Shaina, -pronuncio Marín dejando no solo a la italiana intrigada, si no al propio Leo también.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios Athena permitió esto cuando nunca ha tenido formación de guerrera y tú y yo sabemos que ya es demasiado tarde para empezar, desde cuando un santo dorado se hace cargo de una koree?! -reclamo la italiana ansiosa mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro sin parar. - ¿Por qué no la asignaron a mi cargo y por qué sucedió esto cuando sabemos que Seiya jamás hubiera permitido exponerla de esta manera y mucho menos a arriesgarla a morir?.-la italiana suspiro ansiosa.-Marín, tú y yo arriesgamos la vida protegiéndola de Hades, ¿Por qué exponerla ahora de esta manera a este lugar maldito?

-Shaina, Shaina, cálmate…-objeto Marín en un tono suave de voz, poniéndose de pie de su comedor y sostenido a Shaina de los hombros. -Se cuánto te importa Seiya y Seika también, sé que tienes muchas dudas y te las aclarare poco a poco, pero primero debes calmarte y saber que Athena lo ha hecho por una razón. -objeto la pelirroja con extrema calma, invitándole con un ademan a sentarse en la mesa junto a Leo, quien les miraba incrédulo.

-Ahora siéntate, escucha y tranquilízate. -ordeno la pelirroja. -Es una visión que ha tenido Athena.

Shaina escucho de voz de Marín aquel relato sucedió el día anterior sobre Athena y Seika en la Fuente, los motivos y aquella idea de volver a la vida a Seiya con el cosmos de Seika y la objetiva de ser Mu quien la preparara en ello, por lo que al final del relato, la italiana calmo sutilmente las dudas de su corazón.

-Debiste asignármela Marín, pude haberla protegido.

-Shaina, incluso yo pensé en ello, pero , ¿Cómo darle preferencia ante las demás korees, como protegerla, como cuidarla, tienes idea?

\- ¿Entonces dices que no ganara armadura, Marín? - cuestiono Leo curioso.

-Aioria tu y yo sabemos que las armaduras son elegidas por nuestros destino y constelación, para protegernos en batalla. Seika al parecer no tiene alguna ni formació como guerrera, pero si un cosmos poderoso según la visión de Athena, solo el tiempo sabrá que pasará y nos revelará su destino.

-Entiendo.

-De cualquier manera, Shaina, hagamos todo por protegerla mientras este aquí. -indico la pelirroja.

-También cuenten conmigo, en lo que pueda ayudar. -objeto Aioria amable ante ellas. -Estamos juntos en esto.

-Bien.

-x-

Kiki y Seika volvieron a Aries tras aquel suceso con June y Shaina y ambos se sentaron unos minutos en la entrada del Templo, cansados tras un largo caminar.

\- ¿Qué tienes Kiki,, te ves triste.-le dijo la castaña revolviendo los mechones rojos al pequeño a su lado.

-Es que Mu me regañara al verte así y me siento mal por descuidarte. -objeto el lemuriano con nostalgia al ver las marcas rojas en la piel de Seika. Seika cálidamente le acaricio las mejillas y le negó.

-No te preocupes Kiki, yo le diré que fue mi culpa, que me caí por ahí, además...- objeto la castaña tratando de animarlo-Esto no es nada, tengo que ser fuerte de ahora en adelante, si no jamás podré proteger a Seiya, así que anímate, no me paso nada.

La dama compartió una preciosa sonrisa con el niño y lo vio sonreír. - ¿Por qué no vas por tu enorme libro de Mitología y ambos lo leemos juntos?, me gustaría ayudarte con ello.

\- ¿En serio? -cuestiono el niño con alegría.

\- ¡Sí!, ve por él Kiki, te espero aquí.

El pequeño pelirrojo se adentró emocionado al Templo mientras la dama disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados de la brisa cálida del Santuario. La paz y tranquilidad inundaron sus sentidos por un momento. Aquel era un lugar agradable a s parecer para vivir.

-x-

-Buenos días señorita…-tras unos minutos de silencio en la entrada de Aries, pronuncio una voz grave, mientras unos pasos se hacían resonar a su lado. A su lado, dos hermosos hombres le esbozaron una tenue sonrisa y le dirigieron un momento su mirada para después continuar su ascenso a sus propios Templos.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento algo sucedió. Seika al verlos en aquellos segundos que parecian congelar todo en cámara lenta no pudo dejar de seguir con la mirada al más pequeño de ellos y al que más impresión causaba en sí. Milo de Escorpio.

El mundo eclipso para la pequeña japonesa, aquella imagen del santo se había quedado en su memoria, erizándole la piel en segundos. Sus largas pestañas, sus brillantes ojos verdes acua y su cabello largo azulado la había descontrolado como punzada en el corazón.

Milo y Kanon continuaron su camino hundidos en su charla adentrándose a Aries rumbo a su Templos y fue en el camino que algo sucedió. Mientras ambos santos penetraban Aries, Kanon se detuvo un instante en el pasillo interior disfrutando momentaneamente de la sombra del Templo junto a Milo y le bromeó.

-Milo, basta, el que tú y "esa amazona" se hayan acostado y te halla llamado "Seiya" en aquel encuentro, te está haciendo actuar últimamente como un imbécil. -objeto el marino hacia el moreno a su lado.

-Deberías conseguirte otra chica, otra diversión, ya sabes un clavo saca u otro y otro, además mujeres te sobran o no, llamas la atención a dónde vas.

Seika quien se había quedado quieta en las escalinatas, se puso de pie y observo fijamente hacia el pasillo en el interior de Aries tratando de ver nuevamente el rostro de aquel imponente hombre que ahbia atrapado su atención.

Milo a metros lejos de si percibió la mirada de la pequeña hermana de Seiya clavada en sí y le comento bromista al marino.

-No seas idiota, Kanon.

-No soy idiota, por ejemplo, le has llamado la atención a esa joven doncella de Aries.

Kanon giro su vista hacia su espalda cruzando momentáneamente la mirada con Seika, quien al verlo voltear se sonrojo de inmediato y le desvió la mirada mientras Kanon y Milo compartían una mirada divertida.

\- ¿Ella?, por favor. - comentó el escorpión con ironía pues conquistar una doncella como ella, a su pensar, no le resultaba en nada difícil.

El antiguo dragón marino cruzo los brazos y sonrió bromista a su igual.

\- ¿Ó será que acaso estás perdiendo el toque, Milo?- el geminiano le dio en el orgullo al alacrán, pues sabía bien provocar a su compañero.

-Eres un idiota Kanon…-soltó divertido el escorpión mirándole fijamente. -Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no es cierto.

-Apuéstalo.

-Lo que quieras Kanon, mientras no sea dinero.

-Idiota…

Milo intempestivamente avanzo de nueva cuenta hacia el exterior de Aries donde Seika ni si quiera se había inmutado de las escalinatas y llego a largos pasos de improviso hasta ella, descolocándola completamente. Milo se quedó observándola fijamente y con una sonrisa cínica a escaso centímetros le cuestionó:

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras?

-Yo…-objeto Seika temblorosa ante aquel imponente santo sin saber cómo contestar y ahi pudo analizarlo a perfección. Realmente era un hombre bello.

Milo sonrio divertido al verla reaccionar de aquella manera inocente y perpicaz acerco su boca hacia su oído y paso detrás de su oreja uno de sus mechones castaños, susurrándole con descaro. - _Deja de verme así, es obvio que te gusto así que se más discreta, ó ¿acaso quieres que te bese ahora y te haga el amor hasta enloquecer?_

Seika se tapó los labios apenada ante la "indecorosa" propuesta y vio al alacrán darse la media vuelta sonriendo divertido ante la travesura realizada, volviendo hacia Kanon quien sonreía divertido apoyado en el pilar de la entrada de Aries por aquel acto.

-Sí que eres un maldito bicho, ganaste. -Milo chasqueo la lengua triunfante al llegar junto a Kanon y siguió su camino.

El gemelo avanzo sin detenerse junto al Escorpión y ambos continuaron su ascenso a sus respectivos Templos mientras reían ante lo hecho con Seika.

Seika se quedó completamente absorta ante lo sucedido y se dejó caer incrédula en las escalinatas mientras Kiki volvía del Templo con el libro en manos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Kiki curioso al ver a Seika completamente hundida en sus pensamientos.

La historia estaba por cambiar…

-x-

 **Continuará…**

Muchísimas gracias lectores bonitos por leerme y esos bonitos reviews me animaron a echarle ganitas con la actualización a pesar de mi semana de arduo trabajo, ayer me desvele poquito y bien valio la pena para terminar este capitulo, espero les agrade. Gracias por su apoyo, leí todas y cada una de sus bonitas palabras.

Pronto entenderán porque elegí a Milo como protagonista estelar para este fic, aunque no se desilusionen, obviamente todos los goldies tendrán su participación posterior. Se vienen cosillas fuertes, enfrentamientos personales y por fin el borreguito sacara el carácter fuerte como buen ariano de su apacible y tierno corazón. Nos vemos y leemos pronto, besillos cósmicos... Starlight Saint Lu.


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentros

**Los personajes de Saint Se pertenecen a mi sin no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 3 Encuentros.**

 **-x-**

Seika se quedó quieta unos instantes analizando a detalle lo que había pasadoen su interior con la mirada y palabras de Milo a pesar de la mirada intrigada de Kiki a su lado.

-Nada, Kiki…-soltó la castaña distraída y tomo aquel enorme libro de mitología en sus manos, abriéndolo ligeramente perdida en su mente y agitando su cabeza para concentrarse en el pequeño.

-x-

Al paso de una hora en la cual Seika leyó al pequeño Kiki gran parte de aquel libro, Mu volvió a su Templo y sorprendió a sus dos aprendices sentados en sus escalinatas, deteniéndose un momento a observarles sin que notarán su presencia al estar completamente perdidos en aquel enorme libro.

Mu sonrió y observo a Kiki totalmente embelesado con Seika, mientras ella con su dulce tono de voz en la narración lograba crear imágenes en la imaginación del pequeño. Mu entonces se dio un momento de centrar su atención en ella.

Aquella jovencita le hizo abrir sus pupilas y verla radiar con el sol dorado cubriéndole la nívea piel de oro mientras sus cabellos castaños se removían suavemente por la cálida brisa. Mu ya no quiso despegar su mirada de ella y quedo embelesado de su belleza. Aquellas finas facciones, la mirada chocolate de la joven, tan cálida y tierna enmarcada por largas pestañas rizadas y su amplia sonrisa que resonaba tintineante y suave en sus oídos cuando Kiki bromeó sobre un monstruo de una leyenda.

Mu involuntariamente suspiro y descendió su mirada hacia el suelo, preguntándose mentalmente, ¿por qué sentía aquel deseo de no dejar de mirar a Seika y porque su simple imagen le erizaba la piel?

Nunca antes había sentido aquella sensación abrumante, nerviosa con tan solo ver a una mujer. Mu pensaba que influía el hecho que era la hermana de Seiya y le tenía consideración, aunque en el fondo sabía bien que era simplemente ella y su esencia la que se desvanecía hacia su interior.

Kiki giro su vista hacia su dorso y ahí le nombro con fuerza al verlo llegar, haciéndole atenderle completamente mientras corría a él. Seika se alzó de las escalinatas, cerrando el libro y más lenta que Kiki, se aproximó hacia él con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Maestro, ha vuelto! -grito Kiki con alegría.

-Así es.

Seika fijo su mirada en él. -Has vuelto.

-Y ustedes también, ¿Por qué no pasamos al interior del Templo y ahí me cuentan cómo les fue en su paseo por el Santuario?

-De acuerdo.

-x-

Mu, Seika y Kiki se adentraron al Templo dispuestos a prepararse una simple comida. Tras ello, Seika y Mu se dirigieron al taller nuevamente mientras el impaciente Kiki le pedía permiso a su maestro para ir de visita a Tauro pues sabía bien que el gran caballero del Templo de Tauro le guardaba dulces y panecillos cada viernes a cambio de su compañía. Mu accedió y completamente a solas, comenzó a hablar con Seika sobre las cosas básicas que debía saber del Santuario.

Mu apenas iba a comenzar su relato cuando de improviso observo las marcas rojizas en los antebrazos de Seika. Mu frunció el ceño y tomo intempestivamente sus muñecas para revisarle el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió, Seika?

La tímida dama que hasta ese momento había ocultado perfectamente su incidente con June, se soltó delicadamente de su agarre y escondió sus heridas apenada.

-No es nada, solo me caí, es todo.

El lemuriano le miró fijamente y le negó. –No debes mentirme, ¿alguien te lastimó hoy?

-Te lo juro que no es así, Mu, en serio, me caí cuando caminaba con Kiki cerca de los riscos y se me ha marcado la piel.

Mu miro la expresión apenada de Seika y le negó. Mu sin poder objetarle más y ante la necedad de la dama, ya no quiso cuestionar y comenzó a narrar aquel relato, aunque en el fondo se encargaría de saber tarde o temprano que había sucedido.

Mu le hablo a Seika del cosmos, de su función, de la jerarquía entre caballeros, de las batallas pasadas, incluso de los triunfos y leyendas sobre su hermano logrando unas incipientes lágrimas al término de este tras largas horas llenas de orgullo. Seika desvió su mirada del ariano y comenzó a sollozar sin poder contenerse ante lo que Mu le había dicho sobre su hermano. Estaba sumamente orgullosa pues el espíritu y esperanza de su hermano Seiya al nunca rendirse y proteger hasta con su vida a su diosa y el mundo entero, le habían hecho conmoverse y reafirmarse que no se había equivocado con aquella decisión de ser amazona, pues si su hermano jamás se había rendido, ella tampoco lo haría.

Mu al verla sollozar, involuntariamente limpio una de sus mejillas con su pulgar y le sonrió enternecido por las lágrimas de la dama. Los ojos humedecidos y claros de Seika le sonrieron y se clavaron profundamente como memoria en su interior. Seika se disculpó con Mu queriendo ir a descargar todas aquellas emociones revueltas en la soledad de su habitación pues no le agradaba ser "debil" frente a nadie, poniéndose de pie en de aquella silla donde ambos habían permanecido largas horas y Mu le imito, viéndole quedarse quieta un instante mientras le daba la espalda. Seika estaba confundida y rota, pues si bien su hermano había logrado gran respeto y admiración entre aquellos santos, él aún continuaba en estado de media muerte sin poder reaccionar. Eran emociones dificiles de asimilar.

Mu la analizo confundido al verla quieta y en un gesto de consuelo, poso su mano sobre su hombro para pronunciarle.

-Seika, tu hermano es un gran hombre y siempre lo será.Estoy seguro que él despertará pronto, lo se.

La dama se giró intempestivamente tras lo dicho y sin esperarlo, se abalanzo hacia el pecho de Mu, buscando el refugio de "alguien" que le ayudará a comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. Mu se congelo al sentir las cálidas manos de Seika rodeándole la espalda con suavidad, pues al conocerse tan poco le resultaba muy inverosímil por parte de la castaña, sin embargo, no le rehuyó y enternecido le acaricio los cabellos bajo su barbilla y rodeo temblorosamente su mano en la espalda de la dama, reconfortándole justo con la calidez como lo hacia con Kiki.

-Seika…-pronuncio suavemente en santo percibiendo la fragilidad de la dama en sus brazos y su ligero temblar.

La castaña reacciono a su voz al sentirse imprudente y se alejó suavemente de Mu, limpiándose toscamente las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Mu, ya te he manchado la camisa. -comento la dama al ver humedecida la sencilla camisa del santo con sus lágrimas. - Perdón.

-No te preocupes. -contesto el santo y lentamente la vio huir por la puerta abierta de su taller hacia el pasillo y la puerta de su dormitorio. Y aunque involuntariamente quiso seguirla y alzo su dedo índice hacia su dirección, al final se resistió y quedo en la soledad de su taller. Ella necesitaba su espacio , tiempo y soledad.

Mu se dejó caer en aquella silla que había compartido en su taller con Seika, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas totalmente desconcertado por lo que Seika poco a poco provocaba en su interior y de pronto, en sus reflexiones, una luz a su lado izquierdo le llamo la atención.

Mu frunció su ceño y de inmediato se alzó de la silla, avanzando lentamente hacia aquel sitio de la habitación de donde provenía la luz. Y escasos pasos, vio aquella armadura de Enif, la misma por la que le había preguntado Seika anteriormente, irradiar luz ondulante por su alrededor. Mu abrió sus ojos sorprendidos ante el evento pues solo ese suceso le anunciaba que esa armadura estaba lista para encontrarse con su dueño. Y él, muy pronto lo descubriría.

-x-

Seika se adentró a la habitación de Kiki y ahí se echó sobre la cama, dejando que sus lágrimas, frustraciones personales ante la situación de su hermano y dolor personal se desvanecieran de su alma. Y así en el flujo pesado de ellas, poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo inundándola en un sueño.

-x-

Seika en aquel mundo de sueños, comenzó a vagar sutilmente en un hermoso sendero griego, en completa soledad ante el armonioso lugar de preciosos arboles de olivo y vastos campos de trigo. Ahí, sin ningún tipo de miedo ni recelo, la cálida voz de un hombre le nombro a su espalda, y ella giro a todos lados tratando de encontrarla, aunque no lo pudo hacer. Nuevamente una voz le llamo, aunque esta vez la reconoció en su sueño a plenitud, era la de su hermano.

Seika de pronto comenzó a ver a su hermano en aquel mundo borroso de ensueño correr a largos metros lejos de si llamándole e invitándole a seguirle.

-¡Seika, ven!

\- ¡Seiya! -grito Seika completamente alegre de verle y le siguió algunos pasos para alcanzarle. Pero de pronto, aquellos campos de trigo comenzaron a sujetarle al suelo, inmovilizando sus pasos y deteniéndole mientras su hermano corría más y más lejos alejándose de ella. Seika intentó quitarse aquella hierba en los pies que no le dejaba avanzar y en su visión, todo su alrededor comenzó a llenarse de oscuridad. Sus pies comenzaron a hundirse hacia el interior de la tierra y ella ansiosa y al ver perder la imagen de Seiya a lo lejos, comenzó a arrancar la hierba en sus pies desesperadamente. Fue entonces que, en sus movimientos, en su visión se observó portado una preciosa armadura de metal.

Seika observo sus manos cubiertas por aquellos guantes de metal color plateado tratado de asimilar la realidad mientras su cuerpo era hundido por la hierba intentando ahogarla en ella.

Seika entonces comenzó a luchar contra aquella hierba percibiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a ahogarse en ella y de pronto, una sombra de luz dorada se situó frente a ella.

La japonesa abrió los ojos incrédula y pudo ver la figura de un hombre de armadura dorada y largos cabellos sujetándole y haciéndole emerger de la hierba, liberándola tras un destello de luz y estrellas. La pesadilla comenzaba a culminar y cuando por fin iba a conocer el rostro de aquel hombre que le había salvado en su sueño, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a traerle de vuelta a la realidad. Agitada, Seika se alzó de la cama de Kiki y ahí sudorosa y ansiosa tras su pesadilla, cerró los ojos y la imagen de un hombre apareció en su mente: Milo de Escorpio.

Seika entonces lo supo, tenía que buscar a aquel caballero de la propuesta indecorosa, quizas había una señal del destino en su sueño.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, Seika se levantó de la cama tras dormir poco pensando en la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior. Se adentró al baño, tomando una ducha y salió hacia el comedor donde Mu ya le aguardaba con un desayuno.

-Buenos días…-comento el lemuriano al ver a la joven posada en la puerta.

-Buenos días Mu…-la joven castaña oteo a su alrededor. - ¿Y Kiki?

-Paso la noche en el Templo de Tauro, se desveló con aquel caballero jugando ajedrez, volverá más tarde.

La dama fue invitada por el santo a sentarse en el sencillo comedor y él le imito.

-Seika, ayer conociste el Coliseo, ¿cierto?

-Así es… aunque no de cerca, Kiki dijo que no debíamos acercarnos.

-Bien, hoy te llevaré a que lo conozcas en el interior y observes el desarrollo de una batalla entre caballeros y más tarde si quieres podemos ir a ver a Seiya. -objeto el lemuriano bebiendo de su té lentamente para despues observarle amable. - Así será más fácil explicarte que comprendas como se utilizan las técnicas y cosmos de una manera mejor.

\- ¡Genial! -objeto Seika emocionada, logrando una amplia sonrisa en el lemuriano ante la alegría de la dama. -Me encanta la idea, será nuestro primer día "completamente juntos".

Ante aquella frase, el apacible Mu se sonrojo ligeramente y hundió su vista en su té, sonriendo para sí. "Un día completamente junto a Seika" parecía ser una gran idea.

-x-

Tras terminar su desayuno, Mu y Seika partieron del Primer Templo, avanzando por los senderos solitarios del Santuario hasta el enorme monumento en su interior: El Coliseo Principal.

Al penetrar, Seika se maravilló ante la imponencia del lugar pues lucia como un enorme estadio de mármol y piedra capaz de dar un gran espectáculo. Mu encamino a Seika hacia las gradas del lugar y ahí se aproximó hacia donde algunos de sus compañeros dentro de él, se preparaban para una pelea de "entrenamiento".

Milo con el torso desnudo y sudoroso se apretaba las vendas en sus manos siendo animado por Aioria bajo el incesante sol mientras Deathmask guiado por Aphrodite le instruía los puntos débiles del alacrán en batalla, invitándole a derribarle. Otros más como Kanon, Saga, Aioros, Camus y Shura también contemplaban la batalla con detenimiento sentados a metros del lugar.

Mu y Seika se sentaron algunos metros lejos de ellos y ahí la castaña, al poner atención en los hombres en la arena, se quedó atónita al reconocer a aquel hombre "de la propuesta indecorosa", él que se había grabado en su memoria y la noche anterior había aparecido en sus sueños, dispuesto a batirse en duelo.

Los ojos de Seika brillaron al reencontrarse con aquel hombre y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de nueva cuenta por su presencia.

-x-

La pelea entre Deathmask y Milo comenzó, dejando que el cangrejo lanzara su puño sobre el pecho de Milo y este le esquivará con destreza y le atrapara el brazo intentando quebrárselo. El italiano apretó los dientes frustrado y trato de zafarse del griego lanzándole una patada en la pantorrilla y haciéndole alejarse.

\- ¡Es hora de pelar en serio bichejo! - soltó con desdén el italiano en su ataque. -Mueve tu asqueroso trasero y pelea como hombre.

-Eres un completo idiota Death, acabaré contigo en un segundo. -objeto Milo con diversión.

Mientras tanto Seika no perdió de vista ningún movimiento en batalla, estaba completamente embelesada en la batalla sobretodo por Milo mientras Mu la observaba confundido a su lado por sus reacciones enfocadas en la arena.

Milo comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos siendo imitado por Deathmask y en aquel momento Seika pudo observar el aura ardorosa en sus cuerpos.

-Mu, creo que puedo verlo…-comento la castaña señalándole a los dos hombres. –Puedo ver su cosmos.

-Cierra los ojos Seika, concéntrate y dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes en el aire, en el ambiente?

La dama obedeció percibiendo el incesante sol en su piel abrazado por una pesada brisa y un cosquilleo le erizo la piel, haciéndole concentrarse aún más en su mente y percibir la energía poderosa de ambos santos fluyendo en el aire. La energía de Milo exploto mientras escuchaba a su voz gritar y a la de su compañero:

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata!

\- ¡Ondas infernales!

Milo encesto su golpe antes en Deathmask, quien cayó en el suelo momentáneamente.

-Estupido.

Milo le dio la espalda arrogante, celebrando su victoria ante sus compañeros y sin prevenirlo, el cangrejo le lanzo un último ataque al verle distraído.

\- ¡Milo!

El de cabellos azulados cayó al suelo rendido escupiendo un hilo de sangre a su paso y Seika se alzó de las gradas asustada al verle caer inerte.

\- ¡No!

-Seika…-comento Mu asustado al verla tan alterada.

La castaña impulsiva comenzó a descender las gradas ante la sorpresa de Mu, quien se levantó de inmediato para seguirla. A Seika poco le importo estar en medio de un duelo, cuando se hizo camino hacia el interior del Coliseo y se agacho hasta la silueta del santo de Escorpio.

Los santos presentes se quedaron desconcertados al ver la presencia de aquella joven interviniendo en aquel conflicto y buscando reincorporar a su compañero del suelo.

Seika sujeto la cabeza de Milo en el suelo y lo cobijo entre sus brazos, quien ligeramente inconsciente balbuceaba maldiciones sin poder abrir los ojos ante el incesante sol.

Seika limpio con sus dedos aquel rabillo de sangre en la boca del Escorpión, quien lentamente comenzó a parpadear y abrir los ojos confundido. A su frente, Milo fue deslumbrado momentáneamente por el sol y a un lado observo la preciosa cara de Seika sujetándole, con los mechones castaños bailando por la brisa e iluminados por el sol.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le cuestionó la castaña al confundido santo. Milo no comprendió si aquello era una realidad o una simple visión pues aquel rostro le resultaba conocido.

-Tú…

-Esa chica…-comento con una sonrisa traviesa Kanon hacia el grupo de santos recordando la broma hecha el día anterior con Milo. - No puedo creerlo.

\- ¡Seika! -grito Mu acercándose al Escorpión y a la dama ambos en el suelo y sujetando a su compañero en el suelo.

\- ¿Mu? -pregunto el Escorpión aun confundido y reincorporándose mareado con su ayuda.

\- ¿Seika? - se cuestionó Aioria a si mismo ante el trio sobre la arena y recordó aquella conversación mantenida con Marín y Shaina el día anterior. - La hermana de Seiya, cierto.

\- ¿De qué hablas Aioria? -pregunto Aioros dirigiendo la atención del grupo hacia él.

-Ella es la hermana de Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso.

Kanon sonrió aún más ante la revelación. El alacrán había "picado" con su veneno a nada más ni nada menos que la hermana de Pegaso.

-x-

Camus se alejó del grupo y se aproximó a Mu y a Seika, ayudando a encaminar a una grada cercana al mareado bicho mientras Deathmask era atendido por Aphrodite.

Ahí, Camus le echo agua fría sobre el cuello a su amigo mientras Mu y Seika veían al santo adolorido y aun atolondrado por su batalla. Milo entonces alzo su mirada azulada a su frente y se quedó clavada en Seika.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Seika se descoloco ante la pregunta y tímida contestó- Seika.

Mu los observo y analizo aquella profunda mirada que ambos mantenían como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás. Milo se puso de pie con sobreesfuerzo a pesar de su mareo y le estiro su mano.

-Gracias Seika y perdóname.

Seika tomo la mano que Milo le ofrecía entendiendo a que se refería aquel perdón del caballero y percibió un tibio escalofrío recorriéndole su interior. Entonces la visión borrosa de aquel hombre de "armadura" que le había salvado de su pesadilla volvió y le hizo suspirar. "Sin duda era él" o eso creyó.

-Vámonos Seika, debemos irnos…-comento Mu hacia ellos, sintiéndose intruso y hasta incomodo entre ellos dos.

-Si…

Mu y Seika se hicieron camino hacia la salida del Coliseo y mientras Seika observaba momentáneamente a su espalda hacia aquel caballero como si no quisiera irse de su lado. Milo por su parte, dejo su mirada clavada en ella con una ligera sonrisa incrédula y confundida mientras la veía partir tras de Mu.

-x-

Mu continuo el camino de vuelta a Aries pasos delante de Seika sin si quiera poder mirarla confundido ante sus propias emociones internas. Aquella situación con Milo le había puesto sumamente incomodo, quizás celoso de algún modo al verla con aquella preocupación extrema dirigida a su compañero ante sus heridas en batalla. La manera en que Seika lo había mirado, justo como lo había hecho con él anteriomente, y el temblar de ella ante su saludo, entrelazando sus manos le habían descolocado. Mu estaba ligeramente molesto con Seika porque se había expuesto de manera impulsiva en el Coliseo pudiendo sufrir un ataque de sus amigos al haber auxiliado a Milo sin miramientos. Y aunque le encantaba reconocer la solidaridad y nobleza de la joven para los demás ante una situación difícil, en esa ocasión, le había puesto sumamente nostálgico e incomodo.

-x-

Milo sonrió cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a bromear sobre su "perdida" en aquel combate mientras departían algunos bocadillos que el francés del grupo había llevado para el finalizar de los entrenamientos en aquella ocasión.

Kanon entonces se sentó junto a Milo quien degustaba un pedazo de pan distraído y le cuestiono.

\- ¿Qué sucede bicho, en que piensas?

Milo se giró hacia su espalda vigilando que sus compañeros a escasos metros de él no les escucharan y le comentó.

\- ¿Viste a la chica, la que me ayudo hoy?

Kanon asintió. -La misma de ayer en Aries, te dije que las mujeres caían a tus pies Milo, ¿Qué fue lo que el dijiste ayer que se atrevió a ir a tu rescate hoy?

-Ni lo imaginas…pero no fue nada propio. -sonrió Milo al recordar lo que le había dicho a Seika en su encuentro. -Kanon, no puedo creer que se arriesgará a intervenir en un combate por mí, esa chica sí que tiene agallas.

-Quizás es tu fan, una más.

-Idiota. -objeto el alacrán divertido, quien volvio a morder su panecillo.

-Lo cierto es que hay algo que la hace aún más interesante, Milo.

El griego alzo su ceja intrigado hacia su compañero geminiano.

-Dímelo.-hablo con bocado en mano el alacran.

-Es la hermana de Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

El alacrán apenas pudo asimilar la noticia ante lo dicho y observo a su amigo incrédulo. Kanon sonrió ante lo divertido que se tornaba la historia y suspicaz, se puso de pie para susurrarle a su amigo en su oído.

-Si no mal recuerdo, hace poco cierta amazona te confundió con él, ¿qué más da si te quedas con ella ,aunque sea un momento?

Milo comprendió la situación. ¿Y si se vengaba de Shaina conquistando a la hermana de Seiya? Milo dudo pues en el fondo respetaba al caballero de Pegaso, sin embargo, aquella propuesta resultaba tentadora a sus ambiciones y la joven no le resultaba en lo absoluto desagradable, sobre todo desde que ella le había demostrado aquel día cuan podía arriesgar por él y cuanto le gustaba.

Milo sonrió y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia la salida del recinto si quiera despedirse del resto. Era hora de envenenar un corazón.

-x-

Mu suspiro unos momentos en la entrada de Aries tras arribar del Coliseo queriendo escapar de sus emociones a su taller hasta que la voz de Seika le detuvo.

-Mu…

El ariano cerro sus ojos con pesadez al ser detenido y tratando de reprimir toda la confusión en su interior, le escucho.

-Lo siento, no quise exponerme de esa manera ni a ti. Sé que me advertiste de los peligros del Coliseo, pero no pude evitar ayudarlo.

Mu se giro un poco y la observo.

-Seika me prometiste cuidarte, no exponerte y parece que no te importan mis palabras. -soltó el albino con frustración y se giró completamente a observarle-Haces que me preocupe por ti.

Seika se quedó congelada ante la mirada de preocupación que le dirigió el lemuriano, quien lentamente se aproximó hacia ella y le sostuvo de los hombros. - Seika independientemente de que sea tu maestro, yo no quiero que te pase nada, es una promesa.

-Mu…

Los ojos felinos de Mu irradiaron luz para Seika, quien conmovida observo fijamente la mirada del santo y la fusiono con la suya.

Mu entonces percibió los deseos de su pecho por sujetarla y abrazarla como ella lo había hecho el día anterior, aunque…en el fondo, no se atrevió a ello.

Mu suspiro y enfoco su mirada en aquellos labios suaves y rosados de Seika, deseando con toda el alma probarlos, sin embargo, un cosmos se anunció improvisado fuera de su Templo y le interrumpió todo pensamiento.

Era Milo.

El tiempo habria de cambiar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Gracias por leer mis lectorcitos y sus ánimos en palabras que trataré de contestar lentamente, ando poniéndome pilas con esta historia porque las ideas surgen y ando inspirada porque el Musito es bien sensual y me invita a escribir a pesar de mis tiempos apretados y mis ojeras de desvelos.

¿Será Milo, el hombre del sueño de Seika quien la salva en él, qué revelación venia en implícita en aquel sueño, de qué hablaran Milo, Seika y Mu esta vez?, todo eso y más el próximo capítulo.

Besitos cósmicos para ustedes y que las constelaciones me los guien a sus sueños. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4 Senderos a la muerte

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 4 Senderos a la muerte.**

Mu soltó lentamente a Seika y sin dudar avanzo hasta la puerta de su Templo donde Milo visiblemente inquieto le saludo.

-Mu…-objeto con una sonrisa divertida el peli azul mientras se acicalaba los cabellos de la nuca. El lemuriano le miro de arriba abajo sin entender a que se debía la repentina visita y menos ante lo sucedido en el Coliseo, manteniéndose expectante. Detrás de él, la presencia de Seika emergió sigilosa a su espalda y Milo desvió momentáneamente su mirada en ella, sonriéndole.

-Quise venir a agradecerles el que me ayudaran hace un momento en el Coliseo. -suspiro el griego mirando de vez en cuando a Seika.

-No te preocupes. -objeto el lemuriano como si no tuviera nada más que conversar, aunque e alacrán sin duda buscaría cualquier pretexto para alargar aquella conversación. - ¿Necesitas algo más, Milo?

\- ¡Ah, sí! -objeto el peli azul con singular alegría. - También… supe por los demás que la señorita detrás de ti. -señalo tímido el peli azul. - Es hermana de Seiya y tu discípula.

-Así es, Athena lo ha dispuesto así.

Mu involuntariamente quiso cubrir de Milo a Seika, mas ella se acercó a Milo y lo miro con aquellos ojos anhelantes, suspirando con su sola presencia.

-Hola de nuevo…-objeto Milo con una preciosa sonrisa que podría lucir irresistible para cualquiera y ella le correspondió el saludo con una venia ligera, haciendo nuevamente que el lemuriano se sintiera "incomodo" entre ambos.

-Discúlpame Mu, pero siendo honesto, quisiera conversar un poco con Seika a solas. -soltó sin rodeos la peli azul mientras compartía una mirada profunda con Seika, quien al escucharlo ruborizo sus mejillas.

Mu descendió la mirada un segundo al ver las emociones claras de Seika ante Milo y la alzo de nuevo impasible. - _¿Y si… me niego, Milo?_

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al Escorpión y a la dama, quienes centraron su mirada incrédulos en el de cabellos lilas, pues había sonado demasiado severo. Mu al darse cuenta que había sido demasiado "sincero" en sus propios sentimientos, les sonrió suavemente a ambos como si bromeará.

-Pero Mu…

-Milo, Seika no es mi prisionera, si ella quiere conversar contigo, debes preguntárselo a ella, no a mí. -objetó con una suave sonrisa el de piel clara y se dio media vuelta tratando de ocultar aquella melancolía "que hacerse a un lado" de ambos le provocaba.

-Estaré adentro Seika, no tardes.

-Si Mu.

El entusiasmo que había mostrado la jovencita al quedarse a solas con Milo fue como una daga para Mu, quien al continuar su camino hacia el interior de Aries comenzó a comprender claramente que Seika estaba enamorada de Milo y ahí nada él podía hacer.

Mu llego hasta su cocina y suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba una taza vieja con toda la intención de hacerse un té como un bálsamo para su propio corazón. Y aturdido por sus propias emociones, comenzó a pensar si había hecho lo correcto permitiendo esa conversación con la mirada fija en la taza, pues, aunque había tenido muchas ganas de negar aquella conversación que ocurría fuera de su Templo entre Seika y Milo por sus propios "celos", también veía la felicidad que Seika sentía al ver a su compañero. Y aunque le dolía que no fuera así de efusiva en su caso, sabía que estaría ahí para Seika si le necesitaba, pues conocía bien de la mala fama de su compañero y él no dudaría en protegerla de él si se atrevía a hacerle daño.

-x-

Milo y Seika se sentaron en las escalinatas de Aries y ahí, el santo de Escorpio miro en el silencio a la jovencita a su lado bañada por el tibio sol del mediodía.

-Realmente eres bonita aun de cerca…-objeto Milo, quien no tenía reparo en halagar a las chicas mientras se apoyaba desfachatado en las escalinatas.

Seika sonrió sin mirarle apenada y ladeo su rostro para enfrentarle. - ¿Ahora resulta que eres muy propio y halagador, caballero? -soltó la dama retadora con cierta travesura. - La primera vez que te vi fuiste muy grosero, vulgar e impropio, tanto que ni si quiera debería estar teniendo esta conversación contigo.

Milo chasqueo la lengua tratando de lucir inocente y negó con la cabeza. -Lo siento mucho, sé que no vas a olvidarlo, pero el amigo con el que venía aquel día me estaba fastidiando mucho. -objeto Milo poniendo una cara de súplica. -Perdóname, de haberte conocido en otras circunstancias y saber quién eras, jamás lo hubiese hecho.

\- Ya olvídalo, ¿Y de qué es lo que querías conversar, caballero?

-Milo, mi nombre es Milo preciosa, solo dime así. -objeto el peli azul poniendo aquel gesto seductor tan propio de sí. - Es que… realmente me impresionaste linda, y no lo digo por lo hermosa que eres. -la castaña se ruborizo al escuchar tal halago, percibiendo un nerviosismo en su estómago creciente y el propio calor en su rostro. -Si no la manera en que interrumpiste aquel encuentro en el Coliseo, ¡vaya!, tu sí que tienes agallas, eres valiente, mira que adentrarte en un combate entre caballeros dorados.

-Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, me dio pena verte ahí lastimado.

-Pero fue tan grandioso preciosa, y además…-la peli azul pauso alegre. - Supe que eres hermana de Seiya, lo cual te hace aún más espectacular. -el santo suspiro hacia ella. - Siento mucho lo que él está pasando, todos aquí respetamos a tu hermano, es un hombre cabal y noble como ningún otro, así que creo que el destino nos ha presentado.

Seika sonrió apenada y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Acaso dices que estábamos destinados?

-Quizás…un poco. -objeto Milo con simpatía y de inmediato, una "estrategia" de seducción que le había funcionado en anteriores veces, volvió a su cabeza y decidió ponerla en marcha con la castaña. -Además…vas a decir que estoy loco, pero…creo que te he soñado.

Seika se respigo ante tal afirmación y giro a observar a Milo, comenzado a creer que ella y él había tenido el mismo sueño la noche atrás. - ¿Enserio?

La emoción en voz de Seika ante la revelación, hizo incrementar la confianza en el seductor santo provocándole la mentira. - Si, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero soñé con una chica con tu misma silueta y cabello sosteniéndome de la mano, aunque jamás le vi el rostro y ahora que te conozco, creo que eres tú a quien tanto había buscado.

Seika sonrió y brillo su mirada hacia el santo mientras él se acicalaba los cabellos en una pose hipnótica. Seika suspiro y sin reparo comentó.

 _-Yo también te he soñado, Milo._

Aquella confesión dejo sorprendido al santo, quien se respingo en las escalinatas. No esperaba tal confesión de ella y todo parecía ponerse a su favor. –Eres la persona que he soñado y esa que me salvará y protegerá de este lugar y el de mis sueños.

Milo rio con fuerza, limpio la mejilla derecha de Seika de sus cabellos y deposito un fugaz en inesperado beso en ella. Había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba su acercamiento con la dama.

-x-

Kiki regreso al Templo de Aries sigiloso ante el posible regaño de su maestro al haber demorado tanto tiempo con el guardián de Tauro, sin embargo, al entrar sigiloso le sorprendió ver la silueta de su maestro, perdida en sus pensamientos frente a una taza en su cocina.

-Maestro, ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto el pequeño con recelo al ver a su maestro tan distraído. El lemuriano le sonrió al verle y le atendió sin regañarle como se esperaba. -Ya has vuelto, Kiki.

-Maestro. -el pequeño pelirrojo observo a su maestro agitar la cabeza para desvanecer sus divagaciones y de inmediato tomo una taza para él. - ¿Ya has comido, quieres un poco de té Kiki?

-Si Maestro, por favor.

Kiki se sorprendió ante el extraño semblante de su maestro y le analizo en silencio. Jamás le había visto de aquella manera tan perturbada y le miro sentándose en una silla mientras el lemuriano tomaba agua y la colocaba en un pocillo volviendo a perderse en su mente.

-x-

Por su parte, Milo y Seika aun mantenían su conversación en las escalinatas conociéndose a plenitud.

\- ¿Así que dices que estas aquí para ser amazona, Seika?

-Así es…

-Bueno, pues yo puedo enseñarte algo de mis técnicas cuando quieras preciosa. -objeto el escorpión alegremente.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Si. -objeto el santo de Escorpio melosamente. -Cuando este libre, visítame en mi Templo, te prometo que será estupendo.

-Bien.

El griego se puso de pie al igual que la japonesa y le extendió su mano. -Ya debo irme Seika, pero volveré a verte pronto, si me lo permites.

-De acuerdo…-el santo acuno con sus palmas las mejillas de Seika y deposito un suave beso en sus mejillas a milímetros de sus labios. -Hasta pronto, preciosa.

Tras lo dicho, Milo se giró hacia el interior de Aries rumbo a su Templo y Seika suspiro alegre mientras su pecho se reconfortaba de emoción, con aquella calidez que solo alguien perdidamente enamorado conoce.

-x-

Seika se adentró aquel día hacia Aries con aquella sonrisa enloquecedora y feliz que en instantes le habían llenado el corazón en contraste de la melancolía allanada en el corazón de Mu. Era un contraste de emociones. Aquella tarde todo continuo igual, Mu y Kiki acompañaron a Seika hasta la Fuente de Athena donde la bella castaña se dedicó unos minutos a limpiar la frente de su hermano ausente y le suspiro al verle reposar.

 _-Voy a lograrlo Seiya, voy a lograrlo, te haré volver y te protegeré._

-x-

Los días uno a uno fueron consumiéndose, Seika aprendía al igual que Kiki algunas lecciones teóricas sobre el cosmos, las batallas, mitología, el pasado y la función de las armaduras en aquel lugar, sin embargo, a pesar de tiempo de estudio, Mu se había "negado" de cierta manera a entrenarle para pelear con la razón que ella aun "no estaba lo suficientemente preparada teóricamente". Seika comenzó a desesperarse ante ello, pues no conocía técnica alguna que pudiera llevar a la práctica o si quiera como golpear a su enemigo, por lo que muchas dudas comenzaron a rodear su mente.

Fue entonces que, en una charla con Milo, quien cada tres días la visitaba en las escalinatas de Aries en su plan de conquista, él quien la había visto muy dispersa, le comento.

\- ¿Qué sucede preciosa?, hoy luces bastante triste.

Ella quien tenia la plena confianza en él, le respondió. -Milo, llevo algunas semanas aquí y no quisiera quejarme…sé que Mu es un gran maestro y le admiro demasiado, pero no entiendo porque él no ha querido enseñarme ninguna técnica de combate o si quiera como defenderme, y de ser así, no veo como defenderé a Seiya o podré pelear por una armadura.

-Seguro tiene sus razones preciosa, no seas tan ansiosa, recuerda que nosotros tenemos años preparándonos en ello. -objeto Milo acariciándole los cabellos y viéndole descender la mirada. - ¡Hey! Pero no estés triste, si eso es lo que te preocupa…-el santo se puso de pie y le invito a hacerlo- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a golpear ahora?

La castaña le asintió animada ante la propuesta y escucho atenta a Milo quien le enseño a cómo debía apretar su puño, a cómo protegerlo con un vendaje y que partes del cuerpo golpear. Luego entonces comenzó a "entrenar" con ella, haciendo que ella le lanzara un par de malos golpes en el abdomen hacia él que le hacían reír al igual que ella. Pronto, Milo sonrió al verla tan animada y esquivo con destreza su pequeño puño, jalándole hacia su cintura, invitándole a abrazarle el cuerpo. Seika se quedó congelada ante la travesura del escorpión, quien la abrazo a su silueta y descendió su mirada seductora y brillante hacia la castaña.

-Preciosa…-suspiro el alacrán al tener a la dama tan cercanamente y observando a claridad los labios rosados de ella. Era su momento de tenerla para sí, de dar el último paso, de convencerla de aceptarle.

Para su mala suerte, Mu quien había ido con Kiki a Rodorio por víveres se encontró con tal peculiar escena en su Templo al regreso de su viaje y se quedó quieto.

-Mu, Kiki…-le saludo el alacrán soltando lentamente a Seika. La profunda mirada de Mu se clavó en aquel abrazo y pronto al ver los vendajes en las manos de Seika comenzó a molestarse. Seika había comenzado a entrenar por su cuenta y le había desobedecido en sus órdenes como maestro.

-Milo…-objeto Mu con frialdad, muy inusual a las demás ocasiones de sus encuentros. -Debes irte ahora.

-Tranquilo Mu, está bien, lo haré.

-Kiki, vamos adentro.

-Si.

Mu paso a un lado de Seika y Milo sin si quiera volver a mirarles mientras Kiki les miraba extrañado cargando aquellos paquetes de comida en sus manos.

-Creo que Mu se ha molestado, volveré a verte otro día verte preciosa, no quiero causarte problemas…-objeto el alacrán mientras se adentraba a Aries para volver a su Templo. -Suerte con tus entrenamientos.

Seika suspiro intranquila ante el semblante molesto que había mostrado Mu para ella y Milo y decidió ir a buscarle hasta la cocina donde seguramente estaría tras las compras en Rodorio.

Mu al percibir su presencia de la castaña, ordeno a Kiki ir a su habitación a estudiar mientras él conversaba a solas con Seika. Estaba intranquilo, pero debía mantenerse sereno a pesar de todo.

-Mu, ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? -pregunto Seika con recelo al ver al lemuriano dirigir su atención completamente en los paquetes a su frente, resoplando intranquilo.

-Seika, te di una orden como tu maestro, yo sería quien te enseñaría las técnicas de combate cuando llegara el momento. -soltó el lemuriano ocultando sus propios sentimientos. -Tengo mis razones para aún no enseñarte a pelear, pero eso no te ha importado y has acudido a Milo.

-Mu, lo siento, pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo y yo…-objeto la dama con cierta ansiedad en su voz. - ¿Acaso no quieres que pelee por una armadura como los demás?

-Seika, tu no lo entiendes, no es por mí, es por…- el lemuriano silencio y negó con la cabeza recordando aquellas letras en las cartas de Athena al ponerle a cargo de Seika.

Seika comenzó a leer el silencio profundo del lemuriano y las suposiciones llegaron a su mente.

-Dime la verdad Mu, ¿fue Athena cierto, ella no quiere que pelee, cierto? - las ideas iban y venían en la mente de la dama ante el silencio del sano. - ¿Es ella quien se ha negado a que porte una armadura?

El lemuriano parpadeo por primera vez hacia a la castaña y se sorprendió al ver la decepción en su rostro. -Seika.

\- ¡No! -soltó la dama removiéndose abrumada por la habitación de la cocina. Ahora toda tenia sentido -Es la única explicación a todo, ¿he sido engañada todo este tiempo, verdad Mu?, yo nunca seré amazona ni tendré armadura.

-Seika, espera…

La castaña comenzó a alterarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - Eso solo significa que he estado perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, que todo lo que me has dicho es mentira, que has estado simulando que eres mi maestro, ¿cierto?

-Seika tu no lo entiendes, es más complicado que eso.

El santo le vio darle la espalda en su nerviosismo y apilarse a la puerta sollozante. -Le fallé a Seiya, me fallé a mi…

-Seika.

-Mu, lo siento, iré a ver a Athena ahora mismo, necesito una explicación y sé que tu no me la darás. -la dama sin decir más salió corriendo de Aries mientras el santo se quedaba absorto ante lo sucedido. Seika les había descubierto.

\- ¡Seika regresa!

La castaña no quiso oír mas y salió del primer Templo percibiendo como el enorme nudo en su garganta le cortaba la respiración e inundaba sus ojos de agua ardorosa. ¿Por qué Athena le había puesto en tal prueba si al final no le entregaría una armadura con la cual defender y luchar por su hermano y por ella? Estaba muy decepcionada, había caído en un "engaño" de la misma Athena y perdido el tiempo "pretendiendo encontrar su propio cosmos" y ganar una armadura.

-x-

Seika corrió sin si quiera importarle el riesgo de andar a solas en la penumbra de la tarde en el Santuario por aquellos senderos oscuros hacia la Fuente de Athena, tratando de ir con la única persona que le importaba, Seiya y donde seguramente encontraría a la diosa a esas horas, quien siempre le visitaba al atardecer.

Seika atravesó un sendero donde enormes templos antiguos y derruidos le cubrieron de sombras en la oscuridad de la tarde y el silencio apacible del lugar dejaba resonar su sollozo sin pena, percibiendo como al correr tan agitadamente su propio aliento había desaparecido. De pronto, una pesadez se hizo presente y su instinto le hizo detenerse en medio de aquel sendero junto a un precipicio y observar a su alrededor pues podía "percibir" claramente que una presencia le observaba escondida en los alrededores.

Seika se limpió las lágrimas toscamente y comenzó a girar la vista a todos los sitios posibles buscando a "esa presencia" a pesar de su decepción y coraje.

De pronto, un suave tintineo de una campanilla se hizo resonar por el viento y le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia una enorme columna junto al precipicio, donde la silueta de un hombre en las sombras al que se le mecían los cabellos se mantuvo quieto y la observo.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- cuestiono Seika a la presencia, aguardando sus propios miedos y haciendo apego a todo su valor dentro de sí.

Aquella silueta descendió en un salto hasta el suelo donde ella estaba y a metros de si, la poca luz de aquel sendero le dejo ver a plenitud a un bello hombre de ojos azulados y pelo rojizo con la mirada profunda y fija en ella.

 _-Yo sé lo que buscas jovencita y como puedes lograrlo._

\- ¿Qué? -cuestiono la dama incrédula y aunque de alguna manera se sentía recelosa, aquel hombre no le resultaba del todo temeroso.

\- ¿Quieres a tu hermano devuelta del limbo de ensueño en el que se encuentra, cierto?

Seika abrió los ojos asombrada ante la revelación, pues muy pocos sabían de su situación y la describían a perfección.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso, quién eres?

El hombre sonrió cálidamente y se giró observando hacia el cielo morado que poco a poco dejaba ver las estrellas.

-Quién soy yo no importa ahora, solo te diré que no será fácil lograrlo, debes estar dispuesta a sacrificar tu propia vida por él.

Seika se quedó quieta ante la revelación y escucho atenta, aun sin entender al pelirrojo.

\- Tu hermano ha sido castigado por los dioses por todas aquellas veces que se ha revelado ante ellos, él ahora yace en "la Prisión de los cielos" - objeto el pelirrojo observando al cielo buscando la constelación de Pegaso con la mirada. - Si quieres que él despierte como mortal de nuevo, debes ir a buscarlo, en el mundo de los muertos, en aquel limbo donde se encuentra, donde los dioses han dispuesto su castigo y traer su alma de regreso para hacerle despertar. –el hombre suspiro nostálgico. -Solo un alma virgen como la tuya que no ha manchado de sangre sus manos, podría ir y perderse en aquel mundo donde solo los más puros pueden entrar pues la Prisión de los Cielos está dentro de los eternos Campos Elíseos.

-No te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decirme, de qué hablas?

-Jovencita, para encontrar algo, primero necesitas perderlo, así que, si quieres encontrar a tu hermano perdido en aquel limbo entre la vida y la muerte, debes llegar a aquel estado de inconsciencia a través de… tu propia muerte.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

La revelación dejo completamente incrédula a la castaña.

\- ¿Porque debería confiar en ti, cómo sé que dices la verdad?

-Porque yo fui el único dios mortal, el más cercano a ellos y conozco aquel lugar donde Pegaso dormita ahora…" La Prisión de los cielos".

-Estás loco, eso no es posible.

-Yo puedo ayudarte en ello, déjame llevarte a aquel mundo sin dolor, se lo debo a él. -suspiro el pelirrojo misericordiosamente. -Y a mi propia hermana, Marín.

\- ¿Qué?

 _-Déjame "matarte" jovencita y así que llegues a la Prisión de los cielos para salvar a tu hermano._

La desesperación hizo presa a Seika, quien al recordar aquel "engaño" de Athena al nunca convertirse en amazona y al sentir la seguridad en aquel hombre pelirrojo en cada una de sus palabras y la mención de Marín, dejo rodar en sus mejillas un par de lágrimas.

-Si dices la verdad, si es la única manera… hazlo entonces.

Touma observo a Seika quien se dejo caer al suelo derrotada y la observo cerrar sus ojos mientras sus últimas lagrimas antes de "perder la vida" se rodaban por sus mejillas. Seika no dudo, si era la única manera de hacer volver a su hermano atravesando el umbral de la muerte hasta la "prisión de los cielos" donde reposaba el alma de Seiya, ella lo haría. Touma suspiro y alzo su mano formando una bola de cosmos en ella dispuesto a nublarle la vista a Seika.

-Tranquila, no sentirás dolor, acabará pronto.

-Seiya…-suspiro la dama abandonándose a aquel ángel y observando por última vez la arena en el suelo. En aquel momento, un silencio profundo se hizo en el ambiente de su alrededor.

Touma apunto su mano hacia la cabeza de Seika esperando golpear a la dama en un solo movimiento y llevarle a la muerte sin dolor, cuando un extraño cosmos le rodeo distrayéndolo de su labor. De pronto, una luz comenzó a emerger de Seika, rodeándola con una constelación de estrellas a su alrededor y cobijándola. Touma comenzó a percibir un fuerte cosmos y cuando volvió su mirada a Seika, se quedó quieto un instante y retomo su labor.

De pronto, su mano con su cosmos energía comenzó a arder y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos lejos de Seika. En segundos, una caja con una armadura se posiciono frente a Seika como si le protegiera y comenzó a emanar poderosa energía.

Seika abrió los ojos al escuchar el resonar de la armadura y observo sorprendida a su frente aquella caja de armadura que había brillado en singulares veces para ella en el Templo de Mu. Seika no lo asimilo y se puso de pie observando aquella caja resonar hacia ella y haciéndole vibrar el espíritu como si cientos de estrellas fluyeran de su piel.

Sin premeditarlo, la caja se abrió y en segundos la vistió de la pequeña armadura plateada de su interior.

Seika se miró el ropaje que ahora portaba incrédula y se observó la piel vestida con aquella armadura de plata. Un ligero peto de plata le cubría el pecho, rodilleras, coderas en forma de plumas y una preciosa diadema le rodeaba sus mechones castaños. Era mágico, como si las estrellas el rodearan y el universo entero se hiciera sentir dentro de ella.

Touma le miro extrañado ante la protección de la armadura, aunque no le tomo mucha atención y volvió a fijarse en su labor.

Alzo su mano con aquel cúmulo de cosmos energía y la lanzo contra la castaña. El tiempo se detuvo.

Sin esperarlo, la cosmos energía lanzada por el ángel regreso hacia él cual boomerang y le golpeo contra las columnas derrumbadas tras de sí.

Seika corrió hasta Touma, ayudándole a reincorporarse, quien doliente y expulsando sangre de la boca, le señalo.

-No puedo hacerte nada por ti, tu armadura te ha protegido y lo hará por siempre. Ella te protegerá en aquel lugar. -el sangrante ángel le señalo a su lado. -Busca la muerte por ti misma ahora, es la única manera de que llegues a él.

El pelirrojo señalo con su dedo hacia el precipicio a su lado y Seika lo entendió claramente.

La castaña se levantó del suelo donde yacía Touma y observo fijamente el precipicio a su frente. El aire que emanaba de él le meció los cabellos y la adrenalina comenzó a fluir en su piel. Se observó su armadura y los puños cubriendo sus manos, sintiendo la fuerza en su interior y reafirmándose que hacia lo correcto. No había duda, ahora con aquella armadura podría ir a buscar a su hermano en la muerte.

-Lo haré, Seiya.

Seika suspiro profundamente, cerró los ojos un instante y tomo impulso, saltando hacia el vacío del precipicio sin dudarlo mientras Touma la veía lanzarse como si todo fluyera en cámara lenta. Ya no había marcha atrás, era el todo por el todo en busca de Seiya.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, en el aire, una mano la sostuvo de la muñeca antes de dejarse perder al vacío y evito su caída.

\- ¡Seika! -grito Mu, sosteniéndola con dificultad de la muñeca para que la dama no cayera al precipicio.

\- ¡Mu! - grito Seika sorprendida al ver a aquel hombre con el que había compartido sus últimos días juntos, embestido con su preciosa armadura dorada y sosteniéndole con dificultad. Él había ido a buscarle tras su discusión y al sentir el cosmos irreconocible de Touma, su armadura le había cubierto la piel.

\- ¡Sostente de mí, te subiré ahora!

\- ¡Suéltame Mu, por favor…! - grito la castaña percibiendo el aire del vacío bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Estás loca?, ¡jamás lo haré, sujétate de mí ahora!

\- ¡Suéltame Mu o ambos caeremos! - objeto la castaña con seguridad. -Necesito morir para encontrar a Seiya en la Prisión de los cielos, debo ir al mundo de los muertos por él, por eso esta armadura me ha venido a proteger.

\- ¡Seika no!

-Suéltame Mu…-objeto Seika con los ojos llorosos. -Por favor, te lo suplico, es mi deseo.

\- ¡Seika! -grito el lemuriano al sentir como la piel de la dama comenzaba a resbalar de su palma ante el peso de ella y aquella armadura que ella portaba.

\- ¡Confía en mi Mu, déjame hacerlo!

Hubo un instante en que el tiempo se congelo, y Seika observo a los ojos a Mu, suplicándole que le soltara mientras los cabellos de ambos volaban por los alrededores. Los segundos se hicieron eternos en aquel tiempo. El santo le negó con la mirada brillante, anhelante y al percibir que si no la soltaba él mismo cacería al abismo pues la gravedad estaba haciendo lo propio, decidió hacer lo que creía correcto y aquello que nacía de su corazón.

Mu ya no podía sostenerse y en segundos tomo la decisión más arriesgada de su vida. No dejaría morir sola a Seika, y aun si no sabía si aquel plan resultaría o no, confiaba plenamente en las palabras de ella. En un último profundo suspiro, Mu se soltó de aquel risco junto a Seika.

\- ¡Mu, no!

El tiempo se detuvo un instante y en el aire donde ambos caían a la nada, Mu busco cubrir a Seika con su cuerpo y así protegerla como se había prometido.

Seika y Mu cayeron desde aquella vasta altura hacia el profundo y oscuro abismo donde sus cuerpos chocaron tras largos segundos, estrepitosamente contra algunas rocas.

Entre las penumbras, la silueta de Mu se mantuvo abrazada la silueta de Seika sobre su pecho totalmente inconsciente al igual que él pues él había recibido gran parte del impacto de la caída al igual que sus armaduras que se habían roto ligeramente ante la caída.

-x-

Seika apago sus ojos ante la caída y cual sueño eterno, los volvió abrir lentamente dentro de un mundo nuevo. Seika se alzó del suelo donde yacia con su armadura y observo a su alrededor notando que había atravesado el umbral de la muerte y que ahora se encontraba en un sitio que mucho tiempo atrás ya había soñado. Seika despertó en aquella pesadilla que había tenido tiempo atrás, en aquel mundo misterioso de ensueño donde ella se había encontrado con su hermano y una sombra dorada le había salvado de morir entre la hierba. Giro su mirada a su alrededor, buscando cualquier presencia a su alrededor y fue entonces que la silueta a metros de si le sorprendió.

La figura entre los campos de trigo y hierba a espaldas de su hermano, quieta y silente parecía estar ahí de pie entre el trigo sin expresión aparente, hincada mientras dormitaba y sujeto a enormes cadenas en los brazos a aquellas tierras. Seika lo había logrado.

Seika se sorprendió y sintió la pesadez en sus ojos al ver a su hermano de nuevo. Ella había muerto y por fin se encontraba en la Prisión de los cielos" junto a Seiya. Aquella pesadilla de tiempo atrás, ahora era una realidad y dependía de ella, salir de ella o no con el alma de Seiya y volver juntos a la realidad.

 **Continuará…**

Lindos lectores, espero les haya gustado este capitulo,agradezco sus comentarios bellos siempre y tiempo para compartir conmigo, no saben lo mucho que me alientan.

¿Se habrán muerto Seika y Mu al caer de aquel abismo, podrá Seika salir de aquel mundo del limbo entre la muerte y la vida con Seiya, dónde está Mu tras la caída de los abismos?, todo esto y más la próxima entrega.

"Quedate con quien se aviente contigo a los abismos" jajaja podria parecer una expresión divertida, pero creo que es romantico en el fondo. Hay amores tan profundos que te hacen hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona, seguirla en cualquier locura hasta la muerte, confiar plenamente en ella, "si tu saltas ,yo salto", algo asi. Y Mu demostro que sus sentimientos pueden ser muy profundos y entregados. Esperen lo que sigue, muchas dudas se iran resolviendo y habrá más romance, espero lo disfruten.

Nota: ¡Oigan, vayan a nuestro sitio en Facebook, Humor Saint Seiya (link en el perfil de la autora) o directamente en Fb, ahí la pasamos genial y Mu se avienta unos memes buenos, nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5 Hermanos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 5 Hermanos.**

En aquel mundo de color sepia de ensueño, donde el tiempo no pasaba llamada la Prisión de los Cielos, Seika se acercó sin titubear hacia la silueta de su hermano de pie y en segundos alcanzo su figura saltando con dificultad entre las enormes hierbas de trigo crecido.

\- ¡Seiya! -grito la joven al llegar a él, tomándole las mejillas a su hermano mientras sus ojos se rozaban al ver a su pequeño familiar permanecer ahí de pie totalmente dormido y perdido.

\- ¡Mírame Seiya, abre tus ojos por favor, dime que estas bien, Seiya!

Seika se agacho al suelo y jalo las cadenas plateadas que sujetaban a su hermano de las muñecas hacia la tierra tratando de liberarle sin éxito pues parecían estar fuertemente selladas y enterradas en ella.

\- ¡Seiya, Seiya!

La joven castaña comenzó a dejar rodar sus lágrimas en sus mejillas sobre los pies y cadenas intentando liberar desesperadamente a su hermano, cuando dos sombras detrás de ella le observaron imponentes.

Una de las sombras rio con diversión al verla intentar liberar aquella "alma" de su hermano y ahí le llamó la atención.

-Jovencita…-la castaña asustada ante la voz, se giró hacia su espalda donde aquella figura permanecía. Y ahí observo a un hombre de aspecto extraño pues tenía dos patas de cabra y torso y rostro cual humano hablandole, mas su cara algo desfigurada mantenía aquel gesto lascivo y lujurioso con tan solo verle. Detrás de él, una figura envuelta en una capa completa y blanca que no dejaba ver su rostro permanecía atenta a la escena- ¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer?

Seika se supo se pie y protegió con su silueta a su hermano mientras se mantenía expectante a las dos figuras.

Aquel hombre de patas de cabra la miro de arriba abajo al verle de pie, relamiéndose los labios al observar su fina figura de mujer y le sonrio.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, que quieren?!

-Yo soy el Sátiro, preciosa niña y él es…

\- ¡Cállate Sátiro! -grito la voz masculina tras la capa haciendo intimidar al otro. -Si mi señor.

De pronto, la enorme silueta de la capa cuestiono a la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?, no pareces una doncella más. - el hombre bajo la capa observo aquella armadura que portaba Seika y agito la cabeza lentamente.

Seika no quiso contestar y se mantuvo callada y expectante ante las cuestiones.

-Solo las almas puras pueden entrar aquí, mi señor. -contesto el sátiro. - Dioses, héroes poderosos y almas puras al morir así como las almas castigadas por los dioses.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre ambos.

\- ¡Yo… no lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a Seiya, me llevaré su alma de aquí! -por fin Seika dejo escapar con valor aquellas palabras escudando con su cuerpo a su hermano. El hombre bajo la capa sonrió ante la diversión que le causaban las palabras de aquella joven y se dio la media vuelta.

-Acaba con ella Sátiro, envíala a uno de los infiernos, es toda tuya.

El hombre de la capa desapareció en un parpadeo desvaneciendo su silueta en la nada, mientras el otro de pies de cabra, sonreía lujurioso mientras dejaba escapar un rabillo de saliva hacia la joven cual lobo hambriento.

\- ¿Sabes jovencita? A mí me encantan las almas puras que se cuelan aquí, las doncellas inocentes así puedo disfrutar de su delicioso sabor, de su olor de piel, y lo suave que son sus cuerpos virginales a mí placer. -sentencio el hombre observando con lujuria a Seika, quien se mantuvo a la defensiva ante el sátiro.

\- ¡Ni si quiera te acerques! -grito Seika cuando le vio avanzar algunos pasos hacia ella.

\- ¡Te haré mía dulzura, lo disfrutaras!

Aquel sátiro corrió hasta Seika y la sujeto del brazo con facilidad, lanzándola contra la hierba de trigo, lejos de Seiya.

\- ¡No!

Lentamente el Sátiro observo a Seika recostada en la hierba y comenzó a despojarse de la túnica que portaba como ropaje mostrando su encendido cuerpo deseoso de poseerla. Luego entonces se echó sobre ella sosteniéndole las muñecas mientras ella le golpeaba con sus piernas intentando zafarse de su agarre.

\- ¡Seiya!

Las lágrimas de Seika que habían caído a los pies de Pegaso antes de la llegada del Sátiro, penetraron la piel del santo de Pegaso, quien, al escuchar su nombre, abrió agitadamente sus ojos y observo a su frente aquella escena donde su hermana permanecía bajo el sátiro.

\- ¡Seika! -grito el castaño dejando liberar poco a poco el cosmos en su interior hasta elevarlo enfurecido y jalando aquellas cadenas que le apresaban.

El Sátiro al escuchar el alma tras de sí de Seiya, se levantó del suelo y se sorprendió al ver a aquel santo ardiendo en poder. Las lágrimas de Seika que habían quedado en las cadenas poco a poco fueron quebrando el metal de ellas y permitieron así que el Pegaso se liberara de ellas.

\- ¡Seiya! -suspiro la castaña asombrada al ver a su hermano volver en sí.

\- ¡Maldito! -grito el Sátiro, lanzándose a golpear al Pegaso, aunque en su intento, Seiya con tan solo un puño lleno de energía ardiente, atravesó su pecho en segundos y lo hizo caer con los ojos desorbitados en aquellos campos.

Increíblemente, Seiya corrió hasta Seika en el suelo y la sujeto en un abrazo lleno de emoción fundiéndose en uno solo.

\- ¡Seiya!

\- ¡Seika, estas aquí!

\- ¡Seiya!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar en ambos manchados sus cabellos y mejillas en segundos mientras se rebuscaban con las manos asegurándose que era una realidad el estar juntos. En instantes, Seika con adrenalina se separó de Seiya y le exclamo. - ¡Hay que irnos, Seiya, ahora, ellos vendrán por nosotros!

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Seika sujeta mi mano, corramos a donde proviene la luz!

Pegaso sujeto a su hermana poniéndole de pie entre la espesa hierba de trigo y comenzó a correr con ella hacia el horizonte de luz de aquel mundo de ensueño en donde parecía desaparecer el sol.

Sus pasos se hicieron dificultosos entre la hierba y unidos de sus manos ambos hermanos corrieron hacia donde emergía el sol en aquella Prisión de Cielo a pesar de no haber nada más que campos de trigo en aquel sitio.

De pronto, Seiya soltó la mano de Seika pues sus pies se habían enredado en la hierba y lo habían hecho caer entre ella alejándolo unos pasos.

\- ¡Seiya! -la castaña se volvió hacia su hermano y se percató que aquel campo de trigo comenzaba a cubrir la figura de su hermano.

\- ¡Escapa Seika, corre, aléjate! -grito el Pegaso al verse sujeto de ella. La dama no dudo y regreso hacia donde había caído su hermano.

Pronto la hierba comenzó a sujetarse a sus zapatillas de armadura y comenzó a sujetarle al igual que Seiya tratando de envolverla en ella.

\- ¡Seika vete, sálvate! -comento Seiya al verles hundidos entre el trigo.

\- ¡No me iré sin ti Seiya, no! -soltaba la dama entre lágrimas observando a su hermano siendo asfixiado por las hierbas de trigo y parte de su cuerpo también.

\- ¡Seika! -objeto Seiya aguardando con dificultad la respiración al tener el cuerpo cubierto de hierba.

\- ¡Si este es el final, te quiero Seiya, te quiero hermanito! -Seika se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermano y espero a que aquella hierba se llevara el último de sus suspiros. Pronto, su mirada se nublo en color oscuro dejando escapar el nombre de su hermano en un suspiro. Todo había acabado.

-x-

Mu abrió los ojos lentamente, observando a su frente solo oscuridad tras hacer al precipicio, respirando polvo de rocas mientras su cuerpo dolía en pequeños tirones llenos de escalofríos y dolor por todas partes. Se limpió la cara de pequeñas rocas que habían caído sobre si y observo en su mano un rabillo de sangre que había provenido de su frente al limpiarse. Ladeó su mirada a un lado y observo a Seika con los ojos apagados reposando en su pecho.

\- ¡Seika! -grito Mu tratando de reincorporarse a su lado, aunque su propio cuerpo lleno de dolor por el impacto se lo dificultara demasiado. Mu poso sus níveos dedos en la nariz de Seika y su cuello y abrió sus ojos asombrado al darse cuenta que ella ya no respiraba y su corazón se había detenido.

Los ojos de Mu se nublaron al verle y comenzó a agitarle el cuerpo, llamándole para reanimarla.

\- ¡Seika, despierta!

Sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano al cubrirle de la caída, ella había muerto.

-Seika, despierta por favor. -objeto Mu, dejando rodar sus propias lagrimas ante la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para salvarla. -¡Despierta, te necesito, por favor!

-Seika…-Mu limpió suavemente la frente de Seika llena de tierra y rocas viendo caer sus lágrimas en las pálidas mejillas de la dama y le sonrió entre llanto. - No te vayas ahora, por favor.

-Perdóname, no pude protegerte, perdóname. -Mu instintivamente acerco su aliento hacia Seika y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso fugaz y dulce de despedida sosteniendo su mano aún tibia entre la suya, prisionera en su pecho.

 _-Lo siento, Seika._

-x-

Seika de pronto, comenzó a ver entre aquella oscuridad donde nadaba tras caer en la hierba, una luz dorada cálida que la llamaba con insistencia en una especie de túnel de luz. Seika lentamente vago hasta ella y sintió una cálida mano guiándola hasta la salida de aquel túnel oscuro.

Al llegar al final de ella y fusionarse con aquella luz dorada, de pronto sus pulmones le hicieron dar un largo suspiro y abrir agitadamente sus ojos ante Mu.

El lemuriano desconcertado se sorprendió al ver a Seika alzar nuevamente sus pulmones y parpadear lentamente tras haber caído del abismo.

\- ¡Seika! -grito Mu comenzando a sonreír al verle abrir con dificultad los ojos.

La castaña aturdida y confundida observo a su frente lleno de oscuridad y vio el rostro empapado de Mu viéndole fijamente. Seika sonrió al reconocerle a pesar de la poca luz y lentamente alzo su mano temblorosa y llena de tierra hacia la mejilla de Mu.

-Así que eras tú…-suspiro la castaña con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué? -objeto Mu confundido.

-Tu eras quien me salvo, Mu, en mi sueño y en mi realidad.

El lemuriano le negó con la cabeza sin entender a lo que la castaña se refería y Seika apretó la mano del santo con firmeza. Lo podía sentir, Mu era la persona con la que ella había soñado, él era la persona de sus sueños.

La castaña acaricio la mejilla húmeda de Mu y le sonrió.

-Eres muy hermoso, Mu. - Aries sonrió suavemente ante el halago y le exclamo.

-Creí que te había perdido Seika. -objeto el lemuriano ansioso. -Ya no te esfuerces, te sacaré de aquí lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.

-x-

Aioria y Marín caminaban lentamente por los riscos del Santuario charlando como lo hacía un sinfín de ocasiones atrás antes del Hades disfrutando de la calma y soledad de la noche y sobretodo, disfrutándose la compañía del uno al otro como lo hacían desde que él había vuelto a la vida pues cada minuto era un precioso regalo del cielo. Entre sus pasos a la playa, Marín se detuvo inesperadamente en su avance, percibiendo un cosmos reconocido para ella en los alrededores.

De pronto, la pelirroja cambio de dirección ante la mirada incrédula de Leo y comenzó a correr presurosamente hacia los senderos poco transitados del Santuario.

\- ¡Marín, ¿a dónde vas?! -grito Aioria al ver correr a la amazona sin detenerse hacia aquellos senderos de ruinas, cerca de un precipicio. Aioria no dudo y siguió a la dama agitada a pesar que ella no le daba motivos de su repentina agitación y huida.

Pronto, Marín llegó hasta el precipicio y observo la figura de un hombre apoyándose con dificultad entre las columnas para ponerse de pie tras recibir un ataque.

La amazona sintió como su respiración se detuvo al reconocer a plenitud aquella figura que anteriormente se había presentado ante ella y no dudo en llegar a ella.

\- ¡Touma! -grito la amazona, despojándose de su máscara ante la incredulidad de Leo y corriendo hacia aquel hombre, sujetándole del torso para no verle caer.

-Marín…-suspiro aquel hombre doliente apoyándose ligeramente en los brazos de Marín al verle llegar y escupiendo sangre de la boca.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, qué te paso? - soltó la amazona tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas al ver a su hermano en aquel estado.

Aioria lentamente se acercó a ambos sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba al no entender del todo la situación y analizando a ambos como niño curioso. Touma al verle detrás de Marín, le hizo una seña a Marín, quien volteó ligeramente.

-Aioria, es Touma, mi hermano.

-Oh.

Aioria comprendió todo de inmediato, sobresaltándose ante a la revelación y recordó aquella conversación que ambos habían tenido al respecto.

-Te llevaré a mi cabaña, ahí estarás seguro y podré curarte. -objeto la pelirroja hacia el otro, quien se apretó la costilla con dolor. -No puedo llevarte a la Fuente de Athena, te podrían hacer daño o encerrarte en Cabo Sunion por tu pasado, así que aguanta un poco.

-Marín, antes de todo, dos personas han caído al precipicio, debes recuperar sus cuerpos, aún pueden estar vivos.

Aioria al escuchar al pelirrojo se asomó hacia el precipicio a su lado y pudo sentir el cosmos casi extinto y muy débil de Mu.

\- ¡Marín, creo que Mu esta allá abajo! -grito Aioria con ansiedad. - ¡Iré a buscar ayuda y algo con que sacarlo de ahí!

\- ¡Corre Aioria! -grito Marín sujetando al ángel sobre su hombro.

-Una chica esta con él. -objeto Touma con dolor a la pelirroja haciéndole rebuscar en su cabeza a la única persona que podría estar junto al lemuriano. - ¡¿Seika?!

\- ¡Por los dioses! -objeto la pelirroja preocupada. - ¡Tenemos que sacarla de ahí!

-x-

Tras algunos minutos, Marín se llevó a rastras a su hermano hacia su cabaña antes de que los demás supieran de la presencia de Touma mientras Aioria volvía con Shura, Aldebarán y Camus a quienes había encontrado de camino y otros guardias que les había proporcionado herramientas para descender el precipicio.

Ante sus conocimientos de montaña tras su vida en los Pirineos, Shura se aventuro al descenso por ellos sujeto a una cuerda y entre las penumbras pudo sentir su compañero.

\- ¡Mu! -grito el español al ver a su compañero tirado entre la oscuridad junto a una dama.

\- ¡Shura! -grito el lemuriano al darse cuenta que su compañero había llegado a su ayuda. - ¡Gracias a Athena!

-Mu…-objeto aturdida Seika cerrando los ojos ante un sueño abrazador y pesadez que le cubría el cuerpo.

-Resiste Seika, estarás bien. -exclamo Mu al verle cerrar los ojos cansada. -Resiste.

Era el tiempo de cambiar.

-x-

Athena dormitaba sujetando un libro en su pecho tras haber caído rendida al cuidar aquella tarde a Seiya, cuando entre sueños, tuvo la visión del sueño de Seika y a ella corriendo de la mano en la Prisión de los cielos con Seiya. Asustada por a visión, abrió los ojos y resoplo intranquila percatándose que la noche ya había cubierto la habitación. Encendió la luz de la mesilla, girando a observar a Pegaso y de pronto, el sonido de los aparatos de donde Seiya estaba sujeto, comenzaron a resonar alteradamente.

Saori se levantó de prisa de aquella silla donde reposaba ante ese evento y se sentó en la camilla donde reposaba Seiya. De pronto el sonido de los aparatos comenzó a resonar alocadamente provocando un escándalo y la diosa observo como Seiya lentamente comenzaba a resoplar profundamente a voluntad mientras sus ojos antes vacíos comenzaban a llenarse de luz y parpadear lentamente.

-Seiya…-murmuro la diosa incrédula.

El santo comenzó a aspirar aire agitadamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a rodar lágrimas involuntariamente. Pegaso infló una última vez sus pulmones y murmuró algo con dificultad.

-Seika, Seika, Seika…

\- ¡Seiya! -grito la diosa mientras dibujaba una sonrisa llena de alegría al ver reaccionar al santo mientras sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas.

Seiya alzo su mirada y se encontró con los profundos y conmovidos ojos de su diosa.

-Athena…

-Seiya, has despertado, por fin.

Y aunque al parecer todo era felicidad, Seiya no pudo evitar dejar de sollozar. Estaba hecho pedazos del corazón.

-Saori, ¿dónde está Seika?, quiero verla. ¡Necesito verla!

La de cabellos lilas se asombró ante la pregunta del Pegaso y suspiro con fuerza pues no había esperado tal cuestión ni contaba con aquella respuesta. Había muchas preguntas por resolver.

-x-

Seika fue llevada en brazos de Aioria hasta la Fuente de Athena mientras Mu era llevado por Shura y Camus de igual forma.

Ahí se les despojo de sus armaduras y pronto sus cuerpos reposantes en camillas fueron limpiados, lavados y curados mientras que por su parte, Marín en la oscuridad de su cabaña también atendía a su hermano, vendándole las heridas y observándole dormir en su cama.

-x-

Aquella noche fue larga, uno a uno en sus destinos fueron continuando sus vidas y renaciendo entre la nueva oportunidad de vida.

Fue entonces que dos días después de dormitar, Seika despertó sus apagados ojos de aquel sueño aletargado que había mantenido tras su caída al precipicio y vuelta a la vida. Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, con una mano enyesada y un sinfín de aparatos conectados a su cuerpo.

Comenzó a comprender poco a poco lo que había sucedido y de inmediato quiso reincorporarse, quitándose aquellos objetos que la sujetaban a la camilla. Presurosa salió de su habitación y corrió hasta aquella habitación donde suponía reposaba su hermano, pues la duda de su estado la abrumaba y ahí al observar tras el vitral de la puerta, pudo ver a su hermano intentando ponerse de pie sujeto de Saori y otras dos doncellas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verle de pie, vivo y totalmente consciente. Todo había valido la pena. Seika abrió la puerta y de inmediato se abalanzo sobre el Pegaso, quien al verle se fundió en ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Por fin se tenían, el uno al otro tras muchos, muchos años de estar lejos. Habían esperado tanto, entre dolor y agonía y tras tanto, por fin podían estar juntos. Pronto las imágenes de los recuerdos de Seiya le abrumaron, ella, el motivo de su búsqueda de la armadura de Pegaso, las veces que la había confundido con Marín en su desesperación, todo el dolor físico y sus lágrimas al soñar que jamás la volvería a ver y ahora Seika estaba ahí emanandole su calor como cuando era un niño y le contaba aquellos cuentos antes de dormir en el orfanato. Y ella recordando el dolor al separarse de él en el orfanato, y su huida a Grecia en su búsqueda hasta que la mala fortuna lo había hecho olvidarlo. Después de todo, ahora estaban juntos y unidos, así es el poder de la sangre.

-x-

Aquella tarde Seika fue dada de alta pues al haber sido protegida por Mu en su caída, su cuerpo había permanecido salvo a excepción de aquel golpe en la cabeza que le había llevado a limbo de la vida y la muerte y el cual le hacía portar un vendaje grande en su frente.

Seika con un sencillo vestido que se había puesto al ser dada de alta, de inmediato fue hasta aquella habitación donde se encontraba Mu llevándole un precioso ramo de florecillas lilas que el recordaban el color de su cabello.

Observo al pequeño Kiki dormitar en aquella silla de invitados fuera de la habitación y enternecida le cubrió con una mantilla para que no pasara frio. Seguramente él había cuidado hasta tarde de su maestro. Luego entonces se adentró a la habitación donde reposaba Mu y ahí le observo quieto y silente como si disfrutara aun en sueños, cada uno de sus suspiros.

Sonrió cálidamente para él al verlo tan sereno y se posó en la cama, sujetándole las blancas manos cual luna y acariciándolas con ternura. Seika al mirarlo, no pudo evitar conmoverse y recordar como el lemuriano había saltado aquel precipicio sin dudarlo por ella y cobijado con su piel y armadura aquella caída. También recordó sus charlas en Aries, lo bien que le hacía escuchar su voz y lo agradecida que estaba con él tras esos días juntos. Seika tomo una toalla húmeda apilada en una mesilla usada por las doncellas al cuidarle, soltado las flores en sus manos y le limpio la frente suavemente, analizando las finas facciones del lemuriano.

Su fina nariz, sus labios delgados y rosados y esos peculiares lunares sobre sus cejas que lo hacían tan especial le robaron una tímida sonrisilla.

 _-Ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti, voy a protegerte Mu, como tú lo hiciste por mí, te lo debo tanto, gracias._

El lemuriano al sentir la cálida mano de Seika rozándole la frente, poco a poco fue despertándose en parpadeos lentos y sonrió al ver a su frente la preciosa mirada chocolate de la jovencita.

-Seika…-suspiro profundamente el de cabellos lilas y sonrió calido. - Estas aquí.

 _-Siempre, Mu, desde ahora._

-x-

 _ **Continuará…**_

Algo me dice que Milingo no estará contento con esto. ¡Por fin Seika ya vio al bello lemuriano con ojitos de amor, que bello!

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo lectorcitos, no saben lo que lloré como buena Libra al redactarlo, es que me da el sentimiento jajaja. Y se vienen más cosillas, el Milito malvado y celoso, una Shaina confundida, Kiki travieso, Touma y Seiya rencorosos y un dios que no estará contento al ver a un sátiro muerto y bueno, más cosillas que ando planeando. Este fic no será muy largo por mis pocos tiempos libres, pero espero lo disfruten mucho, mucho.

(Oigan lectorcitos, si quieren la participación especial de alguno de sus santos favoritos para el próximo capitulo, aunque sea en una escena chiquita además de los protagonistas, es momento de hacer sus peticiones.)

Este fic fluye muy bien para mí a pesar que en mis otros fics estoy bloqueada, por eso la actualización tan pronto, gracias por sus bellos mensajitos y tiempo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6 Eres mía

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 6 Eres mía.**

El tiempo eterno les mantuvo unidos en aquel mundo donde solos sus miradas importaban. Mu y Seika y nada más que su tierno encuentro de miradas en donde las estrellas brillaban.

Mu alzo sus cejas al ver aquel vendaje de Seika en su cabeza y estiro su mano acariciándole sutilmente bajo de él.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto él preocupado.

Seika le negó con suavidad y sonrió. -No duele nada, ¿y a ti, Mu?

-Solo un poco la espalda y el pecho, pero tampoco es nada.

-Mu...yo...-Seika descendió su mirada hacia sus manos y ahí juguetonamente quiso confesarle aquellos sentimientos cálidos que comenzaban a crecer por él. - Quiero decirte que...

De pronto, una joven doncella penetró la habitación interrumpiéndoles, llevando en sus brazos un plato de sopa y fruta para el santo quien hasta entonces solo se había alimentado de medicina.

Seika le invito a entrar a la doncella y tomo en sus manos aquella charola con alimento, asumiendo la responsabilidad de alimentarle en su lugar.

La doncella lo consintió al igual que el lemuriano y ahí, sentada a su frente en la cama, Seika tomó con un tenedor un poco de fruta en la charola y la extendió hacia Mu, quien ligeramente incomodo le negó.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo. -contesto el santo ante el cubierto con alimento frente a su boca ofertado por Seika.

-Oye...déjame cuidarte por hoy, ¿sí?

Mu poco pudo negarse ante la seguridad y convencimiento de Seika y como niño pequeño abrió su boca ligeramente, dejando que la dama introdujera la fruta en su boca mientras sus mejillas se iluminaban llenas de sonrojo.

\- ¿Esta rico?-pregunto la castaña con preciosa sonrisa haciendo que el lemuriano solo asintiera ante ello. Pronto y sin hacer tanto esfuerzo, Mu termino aquel plato de fruta y sopa que fue lentamente servido por Seika.

Mu no pudo estar más agradecido con la vida en aquel momento, pues se sentía profundamente afortunado al tener a aquella jovencita de "cuidadora". El tiempo los envolvió en un ambiente lleno de silencio cómodo mientras el santo degustaba los alimentos de mano de la dama y la observaba sonreir. Oh, nada más podía ser tan perfecto en el mundo que aquel momento, concluyo el santo, pues si aquel era el premio por arrojarse a un precipicio, sin duda lo haría de nuevo sin pensar.

La enfermera doncella volvió, ahora adentrándose a la habitación con vendajes nuevos y provocando que la castaña se retirara levemente de la cama tras alimentar al santo. La doncella al verla en la habitación, le pidió ayuda a Seika para cambiar aquellos vendajes en el torso de Mu, quien no se negó ante la petición y acepto gustosa.

El santo lentamente se acomodó sentando en la camilla por indicación de la doncella y ahí lentamente, ella le indico a Seika que retirara lentamente el vendaje que cubría el torso desnudo del lemuriano mientras ella iba al baño contiguo por una toalla húmeda para limpiarle. Seika obedeció ligeramente nerviosa al posicionarse entre las piernas del sentando lemuriano, rozando temblorosa aquel hombro fornido del santo cubierto de una venda gruesa. Seika jamás había estado tan cerca de Mu y menos sin ropa en el torso, apenas unos centímetros les separaban la distancia entre sus corazones, tan pequeña que ella mecía con facilidad los cabellos lilas del santo en un solo respirar. Seika noto como aquella cercanía le comenzaba a hacer pesada la respiración y agradeció que el santo mantuviera los ojos en el suelo en su labor pues así se sentía más segura.

La castaña comenzó a remover aquel vendaje del hombro de Mu y de inmediato la piel color luna del santo se expuso ante ella con visibles cicatrices.

La japonesa inundo su mirada con la piel blanca que lentamente se desnudaba para ella y ahí analizo en aquel musculoso pecho y abdomen cual dios griego, las heridas marcadas en su piel. Era una imagen hermosa para la dama a pesar de las heridas.

Fue solo hasta que Mu se quejó ligeramente de dolor en su cuerpo, apoyando su mano bajo el estómago que Seika salió de su distracción y le tomo del hombro para incorporarlo de nuevo.

-Mu, ¿estás bien?

-Seika.

El lemuriano le asintió tras descansar en aquella posición unos segundos y ahí a escasos diez centímetros, alzo su cabeza lentamente enfrentando la mirada preocupada de Seika con la suya brillante y verde cual esmeralda.

Seika sintió como su respiración se detenía un segundo en aquella mirada, tan profunda y preciosa que provoco un escalofrío profundo de pies a cabeza. Sus bocas anhelantes estaban tan cercanas, su respiración meciendo los flequillos rebeldes del santo y poco importaba lo demás. Seika en un impulso, tomo las mejillas de Mu, acunando sus mejillas y le sonrió tímida observándole la frente con un incipiente sudor y acercando su nariz hacia la de Mu sin dejar de mirarle.

-Mu...-murmuro la castaña anhelante.

El lemuriano cerro sus ojos por instinto, esperando que Seika se atreviera a vencer aquella diminuta distancia entre sus labios por primera vez y ahí silente, calló toda palabra. Solo bastaba empujar sus labios contra los suyos, solo eso y todo dolor acabaría para él. Ella era la medicina a su corazón.

Para su mala suerte, la doncella enfermera salió del baño en aquel momento e hizo que Seika se alejara del santo abruptamente, logrando que ella se acomodara en la pared más cercana mientras ella lo hacía en el lugar que ella había dejado entre las piernas de Mu. El lemuriano compartió entonces una ligera mirada de desilusión con Seika recargada en esa pared, observándole fijamente mientras la doncella le limpiaba el cuerpo con la toalla entre ellos dos. ¿Porque ella no se había atrevido, porque no le había besado, acaso aun dudaba de su amor o realmente no era correspondido y solo mostraba compasión por él?, le pregunto Mu con la mirada intensa.

Seika se sintió estúpida al no haber vencido aquella distancia entre ambos y sin poder debatir con la mirada intrigada de Mu, salió de la habitación ante la interrogante del santo. Sus deseos de sentirle los labios no se cumplirían aquel día.

-x-

Seika salió de la habitación ansiosa y aspiro con profundidad, llevándose una mano al pecho ante lo pesada que se había tornado su respiración frente a Mu. Seika se sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió por no haber sido más valiente y haber vencido la distancia entre Mu y ella, decepcionándolo y llenándolo de dudas. Pronto, el mechón anaranjado de Kiki se alzó a su lado, aun adormilado en aquella banca donde dormía en espera de su maestro y al tallarse los ojos, sorprendió a Seika a su lado.

-¿Seika?-objeto el pequeño lemuriano sin entender.- ¿Qué haces aquí, y mi maestro?

-Kiki, Mu ya está bien. - objeto la castaña, sentándose a su lado mientras le peinaba gentilmente los cabellos. - Tan pronto terminen de acomodarle los vendajes, puedes entrar a verle, aunque antes vas a tener que prometerme algo.

El lemuriano le miro con intriga a la castaña. - Que tú y yo seremos sus "cuidadores" hasta que él se ponga bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Kiki le sonrió ampliamente y le asintió dejando escapar un último bostezo tras su larga siesta e interrogándole sobre su propio vendaje en la cabeza. Ella le negó la verdad y lo distrajo con otra conversación.

-x-

Tan pronto la doncella cambio los vendajes, ella informo a Kiki y a Seika el deseo del lemuriano de ir a su Templo a terminar de reposar y ante su condición de recuperación, no hubo mucha objeción al respecto.

Kiki penetró la habitación de la Fuente y de un salto se echó sobre la cama del ariano, sonriendo ampliamente al verle repuesto y colocándose una camisa para marchar a Aries haciendo miles de preguntas a la vez que el albino solo atendía con una sonrisa. Seika de pie en la entrada de la habitación, compartió una sonrisa cálida con Mu y descendió su mirada al suelo, avergonzada por lo sucedido minutos atrás.

\- ¿Iras con nosotros Seika?-pregunto melosamente Mu hacia la castaña, obligándole a mirarle de nuevo. Ella no espero tal proposición después de lo sucedido, pero de inmediato le asintió con una sonrisa que el lemuriano le correspondió.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a Aries, ahora.

-¡Si!-grito Kiki de forma extravagante provocando una risa entre los presentes.

-x-

Con ayuda de unos guardias, Mu llego a Aries seguido de Kiki y Seika quien llevaba en sus manos aquellos analgésicos para el dolor. Ahí, ambos observaron al santo echarse en su sencilla cama ligeramente adolorido y suspirar al quedarse en soledad y solo con sus dos "alumnos".

Seika le dio un vaso con agua con un par de pastillas para que descansara mientras Kiki y ella se marchaban a la cocina para hacerle algo de comer. El ariano ante tal propuesta, consintió perdiéndose en el mundo de ensueños mientras aquel dúo se perdía en la cocina.

-x-

Por otro lado, para Milo no era una sorpresa que Camus se adentrara a su Templo sin anunciarse menos tras largos días de no verse pues el santo se había perdido en su propio Templo arreglándolo en caso de tener visitas de "personas deseadas", así que cuando le sorprendió acomodando sus cajones de libros, lo único que pudo hacer fue compartir una sonrisa cínica.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-comento el escorpión al ver a su amigo recargado en la puerta de su habitación.

-No has ido a merodear a Acuario hace dos días, me preocupaba que estuvieras muerto o intoxicado con dios sabe que cosas.

-Oh, ¿tanto me extrañas Cam?- objeto el escorpión aun hundido en sus cajones- Ya cásate conmigo entonces.

-Idiota.-soltó feroz en acuariano de brazos cruzados y luego le sugirió asimilando toda su paciencia. - Vamos a Rodorio, quiero ir a comer algo.

-Bien...solo deja que termine con estos libros, pero Cam...-objeto sagaz el alacrán. - Tu invitas.

-De acuerdo.

El escorpión sonrió ante aquel rápido convencimiento, y en lo que devolvia al cajón sus libros, le objeto al francés.

-Pero cuéntame algo en lo mientras, necesito que me mantengas entretenido en lo que termino.

\- ¿Acaso soy tu televisor para entretenerte? - objeto el francés apilado en la puerta provocando una risa cínica en el griego.

-Pues no se bien que decirte, aquí nunca pasa nada interesante.-soltó Camus- A excepción de lo de Mu y la hermana de Seika que casi mueren.

-¡¿Qué?!-objeto incrédulo Milo dejando de lado sus libros. El corazón se congelo unos segundos para el bicho ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-Si hace dos días, Shura, Aldebarán, Aioria y yo ayudamos a Mu y a la hermana de Seiya, quienes habían caído en el precipicio al norte de los riscos sin razón alguna. Además, el caballero Pegaso ya despertó del Inframundo y ella sin saber cómo, ahora tiene una armadura.

\- ¡¿Y cómo esta ella?!-pregunto con ansiedad el escorpión recordando como dos días atrás apenas había estado "entrenando" con Seika. Camus se intrigo ante la preocupación nata del alacrán y pronto recordó aquel suceso en el Coliseo entre ambos.

-Supongo que bien, la última vez supe que aún estaba en la Fuente al igual que Mu.

\- ¡Maldición!-grito el escorpión, tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?-contestó el sorprendido acuariano ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Lo siento Cam, tendrás que ir con Shura o alguien más a comer, tengo un asunto pendiente.

\- ¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo el francés viendo a su compañero salir apresurado de su Templo.

\- ¿Que estas planeando, Milo? -pregunto al aire el francés negándose con la cabeza el comportamiento de su amigo.

-x-

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel encuentro con aquel ángel y Marín no se había despegado de aquella cabaña suya, anunciándose como enferma ante todo aquel que la visitaba y manteniendo como peligroso secreto aquel asilo a Touma.

Su pequeño hermano de sudoroso semblante, se quejaba adolorido ante su propio ataque y se removia angustioso en la cama mientras Marin melancólica al verle sufrir de aquella manera, le daba los pocos analgésicos que tenía en su habitación esperando que el dolor sanara pronto.

-Touma...-suspiro la japonesa con aquel miedo de perder de nuevo a su hermano.

La puerta de su cabaña resonó intempestivamente y Marin con el corazón sobresaltado, se acercó a la puerta y detrás de ella pregunto por el nombre del recién llegado.

-Soy yo, Aioria.

Aquel nombre reconforto a Marin, quien rápidamente abrió la puerta a aquel santo que llevaba consigo una canasta con medicinas, unos emparedados hechos por si mismo y algo de fruta y agua.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto Aioria al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Marín, quien al estar sola con Touma, no llevaba su máscara.

-No muy bien.

-Traje cosas que te pueden servir y algo de comida, seguro no has probado bocado desde antier.

-Gracias Aioria.

-Espera...

El santo dejo el canasto en la pequeña mesilla junto a la puerta y sin dejarle objetar, se abrazo a Marín un instante. Aioria dirigió su mirada un instante hacia Touma en la cama, recordando lo dicho por Shaina sobre su alianza con Artemisa y el atentando contra su Athena, y aunque debía desearle la muerte como el traidor que era, le dolía ver a Marin sufrir así por su hermano y la apoyaría a ella a pesar de no quererlo en el fondo.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien.

-No lo sé Aioria, no lo sé.

Touma volvió a quejarse en aquel momento e hizo que Marin rompiera abruptamente aquel abrazo y corriera hacia su cama seguida de Aioria.

\- ¡Marín!-grito Touma removiéndose de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Cuánto lleva así?- pregunto Aioria al verlo tan angustiado.

-Toda la noche de ayer y hoy, estoy muy preocupada, no sobrevivirá así, yo creo que tiene alguna costilla rota o no se.

Entonces Aioria aun contrariado por si ayudar a Touma o no, chasqueo la lengua, dejándose guiar por su corazón y ordeno a Marín.- Vamos, hazte a un lado y déjame verle.

-No tienes que hacerlo Aioria, yo sé que no quieres hacerlo y lo respeto.

-Marín...voy a hacerlo, _quiero hacerlo._

Aioria se sentó en la cama junto a Touma apartando a Marín y ahí poso su mano en el pecho del ángel, alzando su cosmos ligeramente para calmar su dolor con aquella magia curativa que solo él poseía en sus manos.

Lentamente Touma comenzó a aliviar su dolor y se dejó caer cansado y aliviado al sueño.

-Con esto estará mejor, aunque aún debe sanar por si solo.

-Gracias Aioria, sé que no querías hacerlo, ahora no sé cómo pagártelo.

El rubio se alzó y le tomo de los hombros. - Yo sí, come algo por mí, no quiero verte enferma a ti también.

-Si.

-x-

Seika tomo un cuenco de sopa y lo sirvio en una charola mientras Kiki terminaba del suyo previamente servido en la cocina.

Seika termino de colocar un vaso enorme de té y asi se dirigió seguida de Kiki hacia la habitación donde Mu reposaba.

Al escuchar el crujir de su puerta, Mu lentamente fue despertándose y tallo sus ojos al ver a Seika y a Kiki acercarse con un plato de sopa y té.

-Muy bien Mu, es hora de tu comida.

El lemuriano sonrió al ver a Kiki y Seika sobre su cama e invitándole a probar aquella comida hecha por la dama.

Apenas Seika iba a darle una cucharada al santo, cuando una voz grave se hizo resonar por todo el Templo de Aries.

\- ¿Mu, estas aquí?

Seika se sobresaltó al reconocer aquella voz y se levantó de la cama de inmediato.

-Ire a ver quién es. -comento la castaña entregándole la sopa de Mu a Kiki. -Kiki estas a cargo.

Seika salió ante la mirada extrañada de Mu y Kiki hacia aquel lugar en la entrada trasera de las escalinatas de Tauro de donde provenía la voz a buscar al dueño de ella.

Y mientras más se acercaba, Seika comenzaba a sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo pues temía que Mu se angustiara con la presencia del griego.

La sorpresa le abrumo al descubrir a Milo preguntándose con angustia si debía o no atravesar aquel Templo en su angustia. Fue entonces que la mirada de Seika le recibió y ahí, sin dudarlo, Milo se aproximó a ella, observando el vendaje en su cabeza y tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos visiblemente preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo estás, que te sucedió, porqué estas herida?

La dama no supo que contestar y se dejó cubrir en los brazos del angustiado santo, y aunque aún se sentía nerviosa con su presencia, desde que había revelado quien era aquel caballero en sus sueños y ante el sacrificio de Mu, la atracción que sentía por el santo comenzaba a ser menor y cada vez más confusa.

-¿Te duele algo, estas bien?-objeto Milo hacia ella sosteniéndole de los hombros mientras Seika trataba de hilar los pensamientos en su cabeza.

-Si, gracias.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso, por qué caíste a un precipicio?- la castaña se sobresaltó al ver que aquel santo sabia de lo acontencido.-¿Sabes lo mucho que me asuste al saber lo que paso?

-Ya no debes preocuparte. -objeto la castaña calmada. -Estoy bien y Mu también lo está.

-Cierto...-añadió el griego recordando que el otro santo también había estado involucrado.

-Ven, sentémonos un momento aquí y te contaré lo sucedido.

Milo obedecio y ahí en las escalinatas de Tauro escucho todo lo sucedido por voz de Seika. Tan pronto termino ella, Milo asombrado, sentenció.

-Suena como una locura, ¿cómo es que...?

-No lo se, él hecho es que ahora tengo una armadura aunque no se luchar, Seiya desperto que es lo importante y yo ahora tengo que cuidar de Mu hasta que se recuperé.

Milo se puso de pie al igual que Seika y este le sonrió.

-Pero tú también necesitas cuidados Seika, tu cuidas de Mu, ¿pero, quién cuida de ti preciosa?.

Seika sonrió ante la pregunta y fue qué sin esperarlo, Milo la alzo de sus brazos y comenzó a descender con ella en brazos hacia Tauro.

-¡Milo, ¿qué haces?!-grito Seika al estar sujeta de Milo, quien travieso corría con ella hacia abajo.

-Te llevaré a Escorpio y ahí cuidaré de ti.

\- ¿Estas loco?, bájame, por favor.

El santo ante aquellas palabras, obedeció y la dejo caer lentamente en las escalinatas, sonriéndole con travesura.

-¿Qué sucede Seika, no te agrada la idea?

La castaña sonrojada le nego con la cabeza.

-Es que yo...tengo que cuidar a Mu ahora.

-¡¿Qué?!-comento Milo sin comprender.- Oye preciosa, Mu es un hombre fuerte y tiene doncellas para hacerlo, no te necesita.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, lo quiero hacer.

Seika comenzo a ascender hacia Aries ante la mirada incrédula de Milo, quien poco entendía aquel cambio de Seika ante él, tan rehacio, no como en las ultimas ocasiones en las que casi rozaban sus labios y ella por poco era suya. Entonces su mente comenzó a hilar pensamientos.

-Espera...

Milo se dio la media vuelta con cierta perspicacia y a escasas escalinatas separado de Seika, objetó.

-¿Acaso, acaso...estas enamorada de Mu, preciosa?

-¿Qué?-la pregunta dejo confusa a la dama.

-Si, ¿que si estas enamorada de él o solo es cariño por lo que hizo contigo lo que te ha puesto así conmigo?

Seika se quedó quieta pues, aunque ella en el fondo sabia la respuesta, se negaba a asegurárselo.

-Nada, nada de eso. -soltó entre titubeos la castaña y le dio la espalda al peliazul para refugiar sus propios miedos y sentimientos.

-Pues eso espero...-objeto Milo con cierto rencor en su garganta.

Seika se ladeo a observarle bajo las escalinatas, absorta. -Porque tú eres mi chica, ¿lo sabes?

-¿Qué?- objeto Seika con incredulidad ante tal aseveración.

-Eres mía, Seika, porque desde que te conocí, supe que había una conexión particular entre los dos, recuérdalo, "estamos destinados", lo sabes. -objeto Milo tratando de ayudarse en lo último conversado con ella. -Tú eres mi chica y de nadie más, ¿entendido?

-¡Milo!

Tras lo dicho, Milo se dio la media vuelta y continuo su descenso hacia Escorpio percibiendo la irritabilidad en sus venas. Y es que si ya había perdido a Shaina una vez, esta vez, la frustración se apoderaba de si al saber que quizás con Seika se repetiría la ocasión y sin duda quedaría con el orgullo roto frente a sus compañeros, cosa que como Escorpión no podía permitirse, no al estar tan cerca de ganarse a la hermana de Pegaso.

-x-

Seika continuó confundida su ascenso hacia Aries tratando de entender, ¿cómo Milo habia cambiado de aquella forma y aseveraba que era su "chica" sin si quiera preguntarle al respecto? Se negó con la cabeza y continuo su ascenso a Aries, pronto aclararía todo a su manera.

Aldebarán quien al sentir la presencia de su amigo Mu en Aries y enterarse de su estado, decidió prepararle un poco de sopa brasileña y le habia pedido a Dite, un poco de esencias florales para su amigo. Ambos santos salieron del segundo Templo observando sin querer aquella escena mientras Milo pasaba por Tauro a basta distancia de ellos.

-Vaya, si que le ha dado fuerte el amor al Escorpión. -menciono Dite con cinismo hacia el brasileño.

-¿De qué hablas, Dite?

-Esa chica, es la hermana de Seiya, habita por una extraña razón Aries. -el sueco se arregló su pañoleta mientras hablaba con el taurino. - La conocimos en el Coliseo hace unos días, cuando Deathmask y Milo entrenaban y ella corrió a su rescate.

-¿Hermana de Seiya, dices?-cuestiono el toro con incredulidad.- Ya veo, Kiki me dijo algo al respecto.

-Bueno me voy, ire a Cáncer, quede de comer con Death.

-Gracias Dite, por las esencias para Mu. -tras despedirse, Aldebarán comenzó a subir hacia Aries con aquellas cosas que había preparado para su amigo y se adentro hacia el Templo.

Seika por su parte , regreso a la habitación de Mu, quien ya habia sido alimentado por Kiki y le observo.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Mu al verla llegar aunque no había sido dificíl deducir que había sido Milo el de la voz, pues había sentido su presencia y cosmos fuera de su Templo.

-Un caballero, no recuerdo su nombre...quería atravesar Aries. -objeto la castaña ligeramente nerviosa ante Mu quien se cuestionaba su pequeña mentira.

La puerta resono y asusto a los presentes, dejando entrar al imponente santo de Tauro a la modesta habitación del lemuriano.

-Oh Aldebarán...-comento Mu con una sonrisa al ver llegar a su amigo.

-Mu...-saludo el brasileño con alegría. -¿Estas bien?

-Si amigo, pasa. - el brasileño les sonrió a todos los presentes.-Mira, ella es Seika, la hermana del caballero Seiya de Pegaso.

-Oh...hola.-objeto el moreno ligeramente sonrojado ante la pequeña dama que sujetaba su amplia mano. -Aldebarán de Tauro, él también es caballero dorado.

-Soy Seika.

-Me han hablado mucho de ti jovencita Pegaso. -bromeo el toro alegre.

-Gracias.

Tras un largo silencio, Seika comentó.

-Bueno, les dejaremos solos para que charlen.

-Seika...-objeto Mu cálidamente. -Aprovecha este tiempo que Tauro esta aquí y ve a ver a Seiya con Kiki, seguro te necesita ahora.

-De acuerdo...-objeto la castaña seguida del pequeño pelirrojo dejando en completa soledad a ambos santos.

-x-

Tan pronto Seika y Kiki abandonaron Aries, Aldebarán busco a silla del pequeño escritorio de Mu se sentó a su lado.

-¿Todo bien amigo?

-Todo bien.

-Crei que Aioros era el único que se aventuraba a los precipicios, pero veo que tu también Mu. -bromeó el santo de Tauro haciendo sonreír ligeramente a su amigo en la cama.

-Fue necesario, es lo único que debes saber.

-Mi intuición me dice que esa jovencita tiene algo que ver.

Mu sonrió ampliamente e ilumino sus mejillas como pocas veces logrando confusión y travesura en la mirada del taurino. Solo él ponía aquella sonrisa tonta frente a la doncella Europa, la doncella que servía en su propio Templo, por lo que el torito concluyo una sola idea en su cabeza.

-¡Espera Mu!, ¿no me dirás acaso que...?-cuestionó incrédulo el taurino.-¡No puede ser!, ¿acaso estás enamorado Mu?

-¿Qué dices Aldebarán?-comento Mu dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

-Eso no es posible Mu, ó ¿sí?

-No lo sé amigo, no lo sé. - atendió Mu con cierta luz en su mirada.- No son cosas que pueda comprender aun Aldebarán, no son cosas que Shion me hubiese enseñado jamás, solo sé que me siento extraño y feliz cuando Seika está aquí, asi que no se si estés en lo correcto o no.

El de Tauro sonrió por la ilusión de su amigo y pronto, una imagen de minutos atrás desdibujo su sonrisa lentamente. El brasileño perdió su mirada en aquel paquete envuelto de té y esencias en sus piernas y guardo silencio ante el lemuriano.

-¿Aldebarán?-pregunto ante el silencio el cordero.-¿Qué pasa?

La intuición no fallo en Mu, Alde algo ocultaba. El moreno se mordió un labio y confeso con pesar.

-Amigo, me siento incomodo diciéndote esto, porque se que no me incumbe, pero hace un momento vi algo sobre Seika.

El amable lemuriano abrio sus ojos, expectante, -Dímelo Aldebarán, vamos.

-No, quizas es una tonteria, olvídalo Mu.

-Vamos, ¿que no me tienes confianza?

-Bien, pero quiero que sepas que quizás es una tontería.-objeto el moreno visiblemente sonrojado y hundiendo culpable su mirada en las esencias de Dite.

-Hace un momento, vi a Seika y Milo hablado frente a Tauro y él...le dijo que ella era _su chica_.

La respiración de Mu se quedó congelada un segundo ante a confesión.

-Y ella...¿qué dijo?-pregunto ligeramente curioso el lemuriano.

-No le dijo nada más, solo volvió a Aries, pero Milo se veía muy irritado y tú sabes cómo es de impulsivo y posesivo, sobretodo hablando de tu sabes, "chicas". Yo no quiero desilusionarte amigo o que la pases mal, por eso no quería decírtelo, pero tampoco sería bueno si tu estuvieras entre ellos dos y se amarán.

-Lo sé, lo sé Aldebarán, te agradezco que me lo dijeras.

Tras lo dicho, Mu recargo su cabeza en la cama pensativo y su corazón se tenso un momento. ¿Acaso eso era lo que Seika le ocultaba, una relación con Milo y por eso no le habia besado en la mañana o quizas, solo quizas ella le habia abierto su corazón a él también y estaba confundida con ambos santos?

Mu se quedo confuso en su mente, pues aunque dolia pensar en dejar a ir a Seika hacia Milo, también sabia que no le retendria y que hasta él mismo habia provocado sus encuentros, sin saber aun cuan intima era si relación aunque sabia que la unica manera de aclarar su mente seria conversando con alguno de los dos y ante la negativa de Seika con el tema, la unica posibilidad viable era Milo, asi que lo resolvió en sus divagaciones: él hablaría con Milo al anochecer para saber la verdad.

-x-

Marin apenas había probado aquellos emparedados hechos por Aioria pues su apetitito no era el óptimo por lo que solo observaba al frente de su comedor aquellos alimentos con pesadez y melancolia al igual que el felino.

-Vamos come, harás que me preocupe. -objeto Aioria suave, acariciándole la mejilla en aquel comedor donde ambos reposaban para animar a la amazona.

-De acuerdo, lo haré solo porque lo pides.

-Ire al baño por ahora, pero cuando regrese ya no quiero ver este emparedado aquí, ¿bien?- soltó animoso el león, poniéndose de pie y depositándole un beso suave en su mejilla.

Marin asintio viendo a Aioria ir hacia su pequeño baño mientras ella permanecia en aquella habitación aun dispersa.

Touma lentamente abrió los ojos ante el silencio y con un quejido ronco llamo a Marin repetidamente.

La japonesa se alzo de su comedor corriendo de inmediato hasta la cama y ahi atendio a su hermano, quien con ligera dificultad se reincorporaba en ella.

-Touma,¿ te sientes bien?

-Si.

Un silencio se hizo eterno entre ambos, quienes fijaron su mirada un instante al reconocerse en aquella paz.

Touma alcanzo la mejilla de Marin y la acaricio percibiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de incipientes lágrimas.

-Perdoname...-soltó Touma profundamente.-Perdoname Marín.

La japonesa poco pudo reprimir el nudo en su garganta mientras sus ojos enrojecían llena de sentimiento. Por fin estaban juntos.

-Yo...nunca debí olvidarme de ti.

-Touma...-las lagrimas de Marin mojaron los dedos aun sucios de Touma.

-Eras lo más importante para mi, mi único motivo de vivir, por quien queria ser fuerte y fui yo, quien lo olvido todo por una fantasía ilusa de poder.

-Touma no...no digas eso.

Touma descendio su cabeza tratando de contenerse a su mismo y su llanto. - Aun recuerdo aquel día del incendio, la última vez que te vi y tus gritos llamándome antes de...separarnos. ¡¿Cómo fui tan estúpido para olvidar eso, cómo Marin, cómo?!

-Touma, todo esta bien ahora, ya no importa.

-Para mi si, si que lo importa Marín.

-Touma...

El ángel comenzó a removerse intentando abandonar la cama.-Debo irme ahora, no quiero meterte en más problemas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me iré ahora, es lo mejor para ti y para mi.

-No Touma, tu no te iras de aquí, no hasta que estés bien. -objeto la amazona apegandolo de regreso a la cama.

-Marin...si me quedo aquí y descubren que me ayudaste, reconociéndome y con mi pasado al servicio de Artemisa, sabrás que sucederá.

-¡Es que no quiero perderte de nuevo, no ahora, despues de todo!

-Entonces huye conmigo y vayámonos lejos, a vivir libres como siempre hemos deseado, como debio ser Marín.-solto el ángel-Yo ya cumpli con mi deber al ayudar a Seiya, ahora he acabado con mis pecados así que olvidemonos de este mundo, ya no seamos mas estos guerreros con sangre en las manos y olvidemoslo todo.

Aioria abrio la puerta del baño en aquel momento y sin atreverse a salir al escuchar aquella conversación entre Marin y Touma, su corazon se detuvo al escuchar aquella proposición del ángel.

-Huye conmigo Marin, vamonos de aqui, ahora para nunca volver. Hazlo, hermana, dejalo todo ahora y larguemonos juntos lejos de aquí.

La pelirroja se quedo inmersa en aquella proposición, sintiendo el latir agitado de su corazón. "Dejarlo todo" eran las palabras que resonaban en la mente de Aioria y Marín, "todo". ¿Seria capaz de ello?

 **Continuará...**

Si Athena lo permite lindos lectores, continuará esta gran historia.

¿Abandonarán a Leo a su suerte, ustedes dejarian a su amor por su familia, qué le dirá Milo a Mu, acaso dejaran claro las cosas con Seika, y Seiya y Shaina que pensarán de este enredo? Esto y más la próxima entrega.

Gracias por su tiempo y palabras lectorcitos, el compartir esto y saber que ustedes siguen en la espera y lo disfrutan, me hace ir por más. ¡Besitos cósmicos para ustedes!


	7. Chapter 7 Verdades

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Soy Tu Fan**

 **Capítulo 7: Verdades**

Tras un largo silencio en aquella habitación de Aries, Aldebarán rompió el silencio.

-¿Mu estas bien?-pregunto el de Tauro al ver a su compañero taciturno en sus pensamientos tras su confesión.

Mu le sonrió afable. -No te preocupes Aldebarán, le preguntaré a Seika y a Milo al respecto y me apartare si sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

-Bien. -objeto el toro compartiendo una sonrisa.

-Aunque Aldebarán te confesaré algo. - el toro le atendió con la mirada intrigada.- También estoy un poco conflictuado mis pensamientos. Siempre creí que un santo solo debía mantener su amor puro hacia su diosa, pero, con Seika flaqueé aquellas reflexiones al respecto y no se si haré bien en demostrarle mi afecto en caso que ella tuviera el mismo sentimiento por mi, aun no sé si eso es correcto.

-Mu...-solto el brasileño con alegria.-Tu y yo sabemos que Athena no se opondría a un amor puro, estoy seguro que le causaria hasta alegría saber que sus santos tiene un poco de paz y felicidad tras el dolor que hemos pasado involuntariamente. Las cosas han cambiado en esta era Mu, lo sabes y además, no todos son tan afortunados para encontrar el amor.

-¿Lo dices por ti y la joven doncella pelirroja de Tauro?-soltó en broma el lemuriano provocando un nerviosismo torpe en su amigo.

-No se de qué hablas, Mu.

Mu sonrió ante el comportamiento súbito de su compañero y suspiro alegre cambiando de tema.

-Quizás... tengas razón.

-x-

Mu vio partir a Aldebarán de su Templo tras aquella charla y cuando el cielo se pinto de su mágico color violeta con sus contrastes naranjas arrastrando el sol entre nubes pintas, el de Aries, tomo una última pastilla, dejando una nota en el comedor para cuando Seika y Kiki regresaran y comenzo su descenso de los Templos hacia Escorpio.

-x-

No fue difícil llegar hasta el octavo Templo para él a pesar de su dolor físico, sin embargo, la sorpresa le cobijo cuando encontró a Milo taciturno mirando al cielo en la entrada de su Templo.

-Mu...-objetó el Escorpión sorprendido al verlo avanzar hacia él e intempestivamente se alzo de las escalinatas de mármol para recibirle.

-¿Qué haces aqui?-pregunto el alacrán al ver al ariano llegar hasta él pues era una visita muy poco habitual.

-Vine a hablar contigo Milo.

-Adelante, ¿quieres que entremos al Templo?

-Prefiero que sea aquí, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

-Bien...-objeto el alacrán calmado e hizo un largo silencio entre ambos. - ¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Mu?

-Es sobre Seika.

-¿Seika?- el solo nombre de la castaña le tensó al griego.

\- Quiero saber, ¿qué sucede con ustedes dos? - soltó sin rodeos el ariano.

-¿No te lo ha dicho?-objeto el alacrán mientras Mu negaba apacible con la cabeza. - Pues ella y yo estamos juntos, Mu.

-¿Hablas ciertamente, Milo?- el lemuriano le analizo el movimiento corporal notando nerviosismo y ansiedad en su compañero.

-¿Porque lo dudas?

-Porque se que de ser así ella ya me lo hubiese confesado.

-¿Dices que lo estoy inventando todo?.- ironizo el santo, echando su largo cabello azul tras su hombro.

-Milo...

-Dimelo Mu. - el alacrán alzo la voz por primera vez.

-Milo, tranquilízate, no he venido a pelear.

-¡No Mu!.- la ira frunció las cejas del griego.- Seika y yo tenemos algo especial, ella es la chica a la que quiero, y sé que dirás que es una conquista más, pero te aseguro que no es asi. Incluso ella ha soñado conmigo, se rie, disfruta y habla conmigo de las cosas que no puede contigo, "estamos destinados", eso cito ella y juro que no miento. ¿Eso no te lo ha dicho o porque crees que en el Coliseo fue por mi ayuda y hasta ahora no ha dejado de verme?

-Milo, dime que esto no es por Shaina.

La sola mención de la Cobra, erizo su piel. -¡¿Que dices Mu, eso que tiene que ver?!

-Hasta antes que Seika llegará al Santuario, ustedes estaban juntos, eso no era un secreto y ahora, de un momento a otro ha nacido tu admiración y amor por Seika, por eso he llegado a este punto.

-No se a que diablos te refieres Mu, pero deja fuera a Shaina de esto. -soltó con fiereza, pensamientos comenzaban a ser difusos hasta para él.

\- Lo unico que importa es que Seika y yo estamos juntos y si no te lo habia dicho ella quizas era por miedo a decepcionarte, para no lastimarte por todo lo que has hecho por ella o yo que sé, pero si ella o puede hacerlo, entonces lo haré yo, asi que aceptalo.

-Milo... escucha...-objetó el cordero con severidad. - No voy a permitir que le hagas daño, menos por un asunto personal.

-¿Qué dices?

-Voy a protegerla.

El alacrán alzo sus cejas y concluyo entre líneas lo que el ariano trataba de decir.

-Mu, ¿acaso tú, estas enamorado de ella?

El apacible santo no se movió ni pronuncio palabra, logrando una sonrisa sarcástica en su compañero.

-Estas enamorado de ella, Mu.-solto con una sonrisa sórdica el alacrán.- ¿Quién diria que el caballero que creía más fervientemente que solo el amor hacia su diosa era posible, ahora esta perdidamente cegado por una joven?

-Milo, basta.

-¡No Mu, ella es mía!

-Milo.

Mu suspiro profundamente, agradeciendo la paciencia como una de sus virtudes.

-Mu, ya basta, ya hablamos suficiente, será mejor que vuelvas a Aries, nada aquí va a cambiar al respecto. El alacrán negándose a discutir dio la espalda al santo de sencillas ropas e intento volver al interior de su Templo.

-Estas en lo cierto, Milo. -objetó Mu deteniendo el avance del escorpión.

\- Estoy enamorado de Seika y la cuidaré si ella así lo desea, aún si es de ti.

-¡Mu!-objetó el alacrán girándose violentamente.-Te juro que te golpearía si estuviéramos en igual de circunstancias y no estuvieras herido. ¡¿Por qué eres tan necio?!

-Milo eres mi amigo, asi que no te hagas esto y se lo hagas a Seika, déjala libre y que ella decida qué es lo que quiere, pero no la presiones más.

-Mu...

El lemuriano tras sentenciar aquellas palabras comenzo su regreso a Aries y ya no dijo más. Habia sido suficiente por aquel día. Milo vio partir a Mu y se dejo caer en el suelo, ligeramente abatido. ¿Acaso él tenia razón? Milo poco se reconocia con aquel comportamiento, pero algo en su interior aun dolía con todo ello. Era su orgullo.

-x-

Seika llegó a la Fuente de Athena seguida de Kiki, recordando como ella unos días atras había llegado a tal lugar en condición herida. Ahí, sentando frente a una pequeña fuente de donde brotaba agua de las manos de una escultura, Seika encontró a Seiya con sumos vendajes en el cuerpo acompañado de Saori, ambos conversando plácidamente.

Lentamente, Seika se acerco a ambos, interrumpiendolos sutilmente y observo la preciosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en Seiya con tan solo verla.

-¡Kiki, Seika!, ¿dónde han estado?. Seika, he preguntado como un loco por ti.

-Le comenté que estabas en Aries, con Mu...-solto la diosa al verla llegar pero creo que ya lo olvido.

-¿Con Mu?, explíquenme...-pregunto Seiya sin entender que haría su hermana dentro del Santuario.

-Es que Seika será amazona, Seiya. -objeto Kiki con inocencia.- ¿No sabias?

-¡¿Qué?!- objeto Seiya moviéndose abruptamente provocando un fuerte dolor en su cabeza asustando a ambas damas. Seiya se apreto la cabeza tratando de reincorporarse y nego reanimándose ante su dolor. -¡Es una locura Seika, jamás lo permitiré!, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?, ¡jamás permitiría que te pusieras de esa manera como amazona!

-¡Seiya, Seiya tranquilízate!- comentó la castaña-

-¿Athena por qué lo permitiste?- la de ojos azulados, nerviosa no supo que contestarle.

-¡Seiya escúchame!-objetó Seika con severidad tomando toda la atención de los presentes. Sin más, ella se sento a su lado y tomó sus mejillas para centrarlas en su mirada. - Es lo que yo quiero Seiya, quiero protegerte y pelear a tu lado, incluso una armadura ya me ha elegido.

-¡¿Qué?!-objeto incrédulo el Pegaso removiéndose entre sus manos.-No lo harás, Seika, no.

-Seiya, es lo que quiero y lo único en lo que debes preocuparte es en recuperarte, ¿ entendido?

-¡Seika!

-Confia en mi, Seiya. - soltó ella tan segura de si, que al Pegaso le costó negarse ante su mirada.

-¿Y Mu será tu maestro?

-Ya lo es. - solto Kiki sonrojándose al instante. - Ella vive con nosotros.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el Pegaso con sorpresa.

-¡Athena!, ¿por qué demonios está bajo la tutela de un hombre y no de una amazona, qué es esto?

-¡Seiya!-grito apenada la diosa sin estar preparada para aquel interrogatorio.

-Kiki, dime la verdad, ¿No ha sucedido nada raro entre ellos, verdad? - cuestiono el Pegaso sin advertirlo a los presentes.

-¡Seiya!- esta vez, Seika fue la que perdió el control y se sobresalto ante la afirmativa de Seiya.

Athena y Kiki rieron ante la pregunta. Sin duda eran tiempos nuevos de paz.

-x-

Seika se despidió de Seiya con la promesa de volver a temprana hora a verle, muy a pesar que el Pegaso le miro disgustado por irse de nueva cuenta a Aries, y asegurarse de "sobornar" a Kiki con una gran bolsa de chocolates si le avisaba si sucedia algo entre el santo y la castaña. Luego entonces ellos volvieron a Aries.

-x-

Seika volvió lo más pronto que pudo a Aries junto a Kiki y al llegar al Templo, se llevaron la sorpresa que el lemuriano que se suponia dormía en el interior de la habitación, no estaba.

Kiki y Seika comenzaron a buscar por todo el Templo la presencia del santo y al no sentirle, ambos concluyeron que quizas había ido a Tauro con Aldebarán, el último visitante, por lo que se encaminaron hacia las escalinatas traseras en su búsqueda. Su sorpresa no fue mayor al encontrarse casualmente con Mu regresando a Aries.

-¡Mu! ¿dónde estabas? -pregunto la dama a distancia, descendiendo presurosa hasta él y acunando sus mejillas mientras Kiki gritaba su nombre preocupado detrás de ella. Con cierto recelo en su voz, Seika le reviso de pies a cabeza al santo para ver si estaba herido en su huida y espero ansiosa su respuesta.

-Tuve que ir a un lado, lamento si te he asustado Seika.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre Mu abandonar la cama?, acabas de salir de la Fuente, debias estar descansando.

-¡Maestro!-grito Kiki abrazándose a la cintura del lemuriano, quien le acaricio los cabellos separando momentáneamente a Seika de él.- Lamento si te preocupe, Kiki.

El lemuriano les sonrió a ambos.

-Kiki, hazme un favor, ¿puedes preparar un poco de té para mi en lo que converso un poco aquí afuera con Seika?

-Si claro. -objeto el pequeño con total seriedad y de inmediato volvió sus pasos hacia Aries con urgencia.

-Seika...- la distraída dama que habia visto irse a Kiki, al instante volvio su mirada hacia el de cabellos lilas.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un momento aquí y hablar?

-Si claro. - afirmo la castaña siguiendo al santo hacia un barandal de mármol de las escalinatas donde el santo se recargo y le invitó con un ademán a imitarle. Seika obedeció percibiendo un ligero escalofrío ante un súbito aire frio que avecinaba la noche y espero atenta lo que Mu pudiera tener que decir.

Seika se preocupo un instante y se acarició los brazos para reconfortarse, pensando de que tema queria hablar el santo mientras el analizaba la cara.

La preocupación de ella no paso desapercibida para el santo, quien le sonrió amable al tenerla a su lado para tranquilizarla y luego volvió su mirada hacia el precioso cielo que se tornaba aun más y más oscuro dejando ver las primeras estrellas brillantes en él.

-Quisiera hablar contigo de tantas cosas Seika, que una vida entera no me bastaría.-sonrio el santo ante lo dicho, logrando que la castaña alzara sus cejas y le observará curiosa mientras él dirigia su mirada a las estrellas.

-Dime Mu, te escucho.

El silencio fue perfecta compañia para ambos.

-Seika, ¿estas enamorada del caballero Milo de Escorpio?

-¡¿Qué?!-cuestionó con incrédulidad la dama con lo dicho. Los nervios y sonrojo subieron a su rostro en segundos y su boca se quedo quieta sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. -Mu.

-Dime la verdad, no importa cual sea, ¿tú lo amas?- la voz calmada de Mu y melosa le hizo erizar.

-No lo se...Mu. -objetó la dama descendiendo su mirada al suelo avergonzada.

-No le conozco lo suficiente para definir esto de esa manera. Él ha sido bueno conmigo, pero eso es todo.

Mu sonrio para si.

-Seré sincero, he ido a verle.-solto el santo logrando de nuevo la total atención de Seika.- Me ha dicho que ustedes dos están juntos, ¿es cierto?

-¡¿Qué?, eso no es cierto, Mu, te lo juro yo...!-la dama aguardo un momento de silencio y se llevo las manos a las mejillas tratando de controlar su desesperación.- No es cierto, lo juro.

-Te creo. - la mano cálida de Mu se poso suave sobre la de Seika para calmar su ansiedad, quien le rehuyo la mirada dejandole ver sus mechones castaños caer por sus mejillas.

\- Entonces necesito saber, ¿por qué me ocultaste que hoy ha venido a Aries antes que Tauro, por qué no hablas conmigo de lo que te preocupa, acaso no confias lo suficientemente en mi?

-No es eso, te lo aseguro, es que yo...no quería disgustarte, ni preocuparte...tu haz hecho tanto por mi y te he metido en tantos problemas que ya no quise causar más. -los ojos de Seika se sonrojaron ligeramente en su descontrolable nerviosismo.

El santo alzo su única mano libre e hizo girar lentamente el mentón de Seika para enfrentarle. Seika comenzo a sentir un borboteo de ansiedad y nervios en su estómago ante aquella bella mirada del santo, quien le sonreia suavemente.

-No volveré a ocultarte nada lo prometo, Mu.

Mu comenzo a suspirar aun más pesadamente, pues la cercania entre él y Seika era cada vez mas corta y sus sentimientos aun más volatiles y perceptibles.

-suspiro el santo observando los rosados labios de la dama con aquella mirada anhelante. - Aun hay algo que quiero preguntarte y que es importante para mi.

-Dime Mu.

 _-¿Tú... sientes algo por mi?_ -los ojos de Seika centellaron con aquella cuestión. No lo esperaba.

-¿Hay algún sentimiento que tengas hacia mi además de respeto y cariño por ser tu maestro, mi corazón te conmueve de alguna forma?

-Mu... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?.- suspiro titubeante.

-Porque...-el santo paso saliva tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para ella. Era su único momento para confesarse, era el todo por el todo. Los nervios iban y venian de un lugar otro por todo sus cuerpos y las conciencias comenzaban a ser poco claras. - Porque si asi fuera, se cumpliría mi deseo más profundo... tú.

-Mu...

-Seika...¿lo hay?

-Si...

El santo sonrió ante la confesión y con la mirada brillante, lentamente apagó sus ojos, empujando milimétricamente sus labios hacia Seika, quien lentamente cerro sus labios y mirada, aguardando su último suspiro y percibiendo los suaves labios de Mu posarse sobre los suyos por primera vez. Un escalofrío y temblor se hizo en Seika, quien percibio su cuerpo flotar en tan solo segundos y como si en segundos cientos de estrellas le hicieran volar entre burbujas en aquel imponente cielo oscuro a su frente. Nunca una caricia se habia sentido tan mágica y preciosa. ¿Acaso asi de loco y mágico se sentia el amor?

Mu bailo por instinto en los labios de Seika mientras una calidez inundaba su corazón y corria sus venas, llenandole de una alegría infinita y un sueño que jamás concibió.

Mu lentamente se separo de Seika y la vio abrir en lentos parpadeos sus ojos chocolates y brillantes, enfrentándose con los suyos. Nunca una mirada le pareció tan hermosa como esa. Y brillo, ella brillo como la estrella más bonita para él.

Lo era todo.

-x-

Marín dentro de su habitacion sentada frente a Touma se sujeto con fuerza de las cobijas en aquella cama y aguardo su mirada fija en sus piernas.

La adrenalina comenzo a correr en Leo, quién suspiro pesadamente y se armo de valor para salir de aquel baño. Aioria observo la escena, el abatimiento de Marín en sus propias reflexiones y fue que como golpe de disoluciones, impulsivamente replicó.

-No te vayas Marín...

La pelirroja alzo la mirada al escucharle y observo fijamente los ojos felinos y suplicantes de Aioria rompiéndole el corazón.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Touma sin entender la presencia del santo en aquel lugar.

-¡Eso no importa, no puedes pedirle eso a Marín!-exclamó Leo arrebatado.

-¡Aioria!

-¿Sabes cuánto sacrificio ha hecho ella en este lugar, sabes lo que le costo ganar su armadura, tener un nombre y respeto por todos nosotros y ser la increíble guerrera que es? ¡Y tu solo quieres que abandone todo por ti, qué demonios!

-¿Qué diablos dices?, esto no te importa.- argumento Touma desde la cama.

-¡Claro que si!, yo he estado con ella todos estos años y se bien cuanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento ha tenido para llegar a ser quien es.

-Estúpido, ¿qué no sabes que ella estuvo aqui tanto tiempo buscandome a mi?, soy el único motivo de Marín para estar en este lugar, porque ella sabía que algún día llegaría aquí.- el pelirrojo se dirigio a la amazona con excesiva calma y soberbia.- Dile que se vaya ahora Marin y vayámonos al amanecer.

-Touma.

-¡No lo permitiré, no!- gritó Aioria desesperado, provocando que Marín se alzara a sostenerle y tratar de tranquilizarle.

-Aioria, tranquilizate, basta.

De pronto, la puerta resonó logrando que el trío dentro de la habitación aguardara en silencio un momento sin tener explicación alguna sobre quien podría ser, calmándolos a todos.

-¡Marín!- la voz de Shaina se hizo resonar en el exterior.

-Es Shaina, le diré que se vaya ahora. -murmuro temblorosa la pelirroja.

La pelirroja distraida abrió lentamente la puerta confiando en que solo estaba Shaina tras la puerta, sin embargo, la sorpresa le allegó y vislumbro sin querer que Misty le acompañaba detrás suyo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los visitantes pudieron apreciar a plenitud a los dos hombres en el interior de la cabaña de Marín, analizándolos a detalle.

-Shaina, ¿qué no es ese el extranjero que hemos estado presintiendo estos días.?-objeto Misty asombrado por el descubrimiento.

Shaina al darse cuenta tardíamente de la situación, no pudo disimular.

-No.

-¡Claro que lo es!- el Lagarto se adentró a la habitación pasando sobre Marin y descubrió de las sábanas a Touma a pesar de la presencia de Aioria. -¡Traidor!

-¡No!- grito la pelirroja alejando al santo de plata de Touma y protegiéndole con su cuerpo.

-¡Marín!

-¿Acaso proteges a un traidor, Águila?-soltó asombrado el de cabellos rubios.

-¡Misty!, dejala en paz.-objeto Shaina interviniendo entre ambos.- Este asunto lo llevaré yo misma.

-Olvidalo Shaina, ¿sabes lo agradecido que estará el Patriarca conmigo por esto?, yo mismo lo llevaré a Cabo Sunion y si alguna se interpone, haré que las juzguen como traidoras.

Aioria se quedo asombrado ante la situación y comenzó a dudar si debia intervenir o no pues él también se expondría ante ellos.

Touma analizo la situación y aunque aquel santo de plata no significaba rival para si y a pesar sus heridas podria escapar con facilidad de ahí, por una extraña razón que solo él conocia, dejo que Misty le sujetara y lo hiciera avanzar hacia el exterior mientras Marín se oponía jalándolo contra si.

-¡Touma!- gritó Marín tras ver a su hermano salir de su cabaña, asi que más opción, sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de Misty y le indico deteniéndole.

-Llévame con él y júzgame de igual forma.

-¡Marín!-gritó Aioria saliendo de la habitación junto a Shaina ante lo dicho por la pelirroja.

-¡Caballero Misty, suéltalos ahora!- objetó Aioria posicionándose frente a ellos, alarmado.-¡Es una orden!

-Lo siento caballero de Leo, pero esto compromete la seguridad de nuestra diosa y solo la misma diosa y el Patriarca serán quienes decidan su suerte. Le ruego que no se involucre, podría ser malo para usted.

-¿Qué diablos dices?, Marín es un santo como nosotros.

-Caballero, le ruego me disculpe, pero son órdenes del Patriarca, él estaba buscando a este extranjero desde hace unos días y yo lo llevaré ante él.

Leo poco pudo argumentar apretando su puño con furia.

Touma siguió caminando guiado de Misty junto a Marin, quien busco apoyar con su cuerpo el herido de su hermano al verlo aún herido.

-Marin...-gritó Aioria deteniendo su avance hacia Sunion un instante. -¿Por qué haces esto?, ¡es una locura!

-No te preocupes Aioria, volveré, confía en mi. - tras lo dicho, Marin y Touma continuaron su avance mientras Shaina y Aioria veían sin entender la escena.

Aioria no pudo quedarse por mas tiempo observándolos partir pues sabían bien que los traidores eran juzgados a muerte y solo Athena o el Patriarca podían intervenir en ello. Sin perder mas tiempo, el felino comenzo a correr hacia los Templos, pues aun era tiempo de conseguir una audiencia con el Patriarca mientras Shaina confundida, decidió seguirle a prisa.

-x-

La italiana poco pudo seguir el avance de Aioria pues el santo aprovecho aquellas habilidades físicas de santo para llegar hasta el Salón Papal, no asi ella quien iba muy detrás suyo.

-x-

Mu y Seika en aquel instante tras separarse, observaron a Aioria correr hacia Tauro sin si quiera atenderles, provocando que ambos se miraran extrañados sobre aquel suceso. Luego entonces, decidieron adentrarse hacia Aries cuando Kiki les llamo consecuentemente y exclamo que él té pedido ya estaba listo.

Shaina no tardo en arribar a Aries y ahi a distancia pudo apreciar un instante la manera cálida en que Mu y Seika se miraban y se adentraban al Templo.

Shaina no le presto mucha atención al asunto a pesar de la curiosidad y continuo su camino tras Leo en aquel asunto de su compañera. Templo a Templo, Shaina continuo su ascenso en ellos, adentrándose en sus pensamientos, asi hasta que, al llegar al Octavo, la sorpresa le abrumo.

-x-

Ahí estaba, en las afueras de su recinto desde que Mu habia partido, Milo de Escorpio. La italiana comenzo a detener sus pasos progresivamente al verlo y se quedo un instante quieta, sumamente pensativa.

Habia pasado un largo tiempo desde que ella y él se habian encontrado. Shaina recordó momentáneamente aquellos dias en los que los brazos de aquel caballero se habian convertido en un consuelo a pesar de su aun ferviente amor por Pegaso y como tras una mala noche donde ella lo había nombrado, ambos se habían alejado.

El alacrán se alzo volátil al verla y espero su arribo a su Templo.

-Shaina...-murmuro al verla acercarse lentamente con excesiva tensión.

-¿Qué haces aquí, viniste a verme?-la consciencia de sus deseos traicionó a Milo.

La dama le negó y quiso continuar su avance a Sagitario, aunque el santo le detuvo sosteniendo sus hombros.

-Tengo que ver al Patriarca, Milo, es urgente.

-¿Sucedió algo?, vi a Aioria hace un instante pasar por aqui.

-Olvídalo, no te interesa. - objeto la dama sin emoción aparente en su voz e intento alejarse del santo, quien le negó.

-Shaina, espera...

-Milo, tengo algo de prisa, hablemos después.

-¿Tan desagradable te resulto ahora?- la melancolía abrumó los ojos del griego.

-Sabes que no es eso, pero no es el momento.

-Shaina...-la ansiedad volvió a la voz del alacrán.-Fui sincero contigo, me entregue como nunca imagine, luciendo hasta estúpido contigo, me mostre tal cual soy y te dije cosas que a nadie ,¿ por qué nunca te importo, porqué sigue haciéndolo?

-Milo, se acabo aquel día, haz lo que quieras, no hay mas que hablar.

-De acuerdo, vete.

La italiana se soltó del santo y continuo su avance hacia Sagitario, mas la voz con rencor de Milo le detuvo.

-¿Entonces no te importaría que estuviera con alguien más, que Seika, y yo iniciáramos algo?

La solo mención de aquel nombre abrumó a la peliverde.

-¿De qué hablas, cómo la conoces?

-Eso que importa, Seika, la hermana de tu querido Seiya y yo, estamos juntos.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Milo?-soltó la italiana volviendo hasta él.-¡Aléjate de ella, te lo ordeno!

-¿Ahora estas sufriendo Shaina, te duele, te duele tanto como a mi cuando me dijiste Seiya aquella vez?

-¡Milo alejate de ella, te lo suplico!, ella no es cualquier chica y tú no eres así, no te reconozco.

-Mientras más gente me pide que me aleje de ella, mas me convenzo de que ella es la indicada para mi. ¿por qué es tan difícil?, Mu, los chicos, hasta tu, todos pidiéndome que me aleje de ella, ¿Por qué?

-¡No Milo, ella no!- la angustia brotó de la Cobra como pocas veces.

-Ya no importa, Shaina, ya no.-la decepción se marco en el gesto taciturno de Milo.

Shaina le miro un instante y bajo su cabeza.-Perdóname.

La dama le dió la espalda y continuo su ascenso a Sagitario melancólica.

-Solo si tu volvieras Shaina, sinceramente, sin que yo te lo pidiera ni por un compromiso de por medio, solo porque tú asi lo desearas compartir todo conmigo, podría dejarla ir.- Shaina se detuvo un instante, asimilando cada palabra que le rompia el corazón y continuo el ascenso al Salón Patriarcal sin poder detenerse. ¿Por qué, por qué su corazón no le había amado de la misma manera?, se pregunto mientras su máscara se llenaba de lágrimas.

-x-

Seika, Kiki y Mu al interior de Aries, comenzaron a beber del té que aquel pequeño aprendiz había preparado y charlaron largamente sobre como serian los siguientes entrenamientos, hasta que al termino de la última gota del delicioso elixir, Mu le indico a Kiki que era hora de leer un poco antes de ir a dormir.

El pequeño obedeció y al estar solos en aquella pequeña cocina, el santo y la aprendiz de amazona, comenzaron a recoger aquellas tazas de té, limpiando todo para el amanecer.

En su labor, Seika chocó ligeramente con Mu cuando caminaba hacia el fregadero y ahí le observo de nuevo.

Mu se sonrojo al tenerla nuevamente tan cerca y tomo aquellos vasos que ella sostenia entre sus manos, depositándolos suavemente a un costado para tenerle libre para si.

-Seika, ¿alguna vez has bailado?

La dama le asintio tímida mirandole fijamente y deleitandose con el suave agitar de las largas pestañas del santo. Sus ojos lucian como preciosas mariposas verdes que se fugaban al viento. -Yo no, ¿crees que podrias enseñarme ahora?, hoy quiero aprender.

Seika sonrio ante la proposición y con su mano temblorosa, le indico a Mu que la rodease la cintura con sus amplias manos. El santo tímidamente, apenas rozo la fina figura de la castaña, envolviendo entre sus brazos su silueta mientras la sinfonia de sus suspiros se hacia resonar en la tibia oscuridad de la noche apenas iluminada por una suave luz sobre ellos. Ante la cercania, Seika comenzo a temblar y suspiro lentamente.

-Yo te guiaré, solo balancéate y sígueme.

Seika lentamente poso sus manos en el pecho aun herido del santo bajo su sencilla camisa sintiendo entre sus dedos los fornidos músculos que cubrian su corazón en su pecho, respirando de arriba a abajo con pasividad y le observo fijamente conmovida, recordandose como él habia saltado con ella al vacio sin dudar. La dama comenzó a mecerse en un suave vaivén en sus pies guiando al santo a su ritmo, quien apresando su cintura, le sonreía con esa ternura tan suya.

Seika no pudo luchar mas con la preciosa mirada de Mu que le entregaba fuego y candor y apego melancolica su cabeza en su pecho, lamentándose antes por no haberle elegido desde antes para si. El santo la refugio en su barbilla y cerró sus ojos llenandose del calor de la castaña, percibiendo el olor a vainilla de sus cabellos. Ningun dolor en su cuerpo existia con aquella brillante sensación y sutil aroma. Ella lo era todo en aquel instante para él.

 _-Te quiero Mu.._.-sentenció la castaña desde lo más profundo de su corazón. - _Te quiero._

 _-Y yo a ti, Seika, yo a ti._

 **Continuará...**

Awww... es todo lo que tengo que decir lectorcitos. Bueno el alacrancito dice que no me apoya, que lo hago sufrir mucho. ¿Será que por fin se quede quieto o haga de las suyas despues de ver a Shaina, y Touma y Marin, pero que está pasando y Don Seiya y los dioses que más sucederá?, muy pronto lo sabrán lectorcillos.

¡Nos estamos leyendo, nos acercamos peligrosamente a los últimos capítulos, besitos cósmicos a todos los que me han estado acompañado en esta aventura, iré dándoles replica lentamente, tenganme poquito de paciencia, gracias, gracias por todo!


	8. Chapter 8 Confesiones

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 8: Confesiones.**

Mu se alejó lentamente de Seika tras aquel baile de vaivén con sus cuerpos y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Ve a descansar Seika, yo me hago cargo de esto. -objetó el lemuriano mirando fugazmente al fregadero. -Y gracias por el baile.

-De acuerdo. -le sentenció la pequeña castaña alejándose suavemente de la cocina ante la mirada brillante del cordero. El de cabellos lilas sonrió risueño al verla desaparecer y se giró hacia el fregadero donde reposaban aquellos pocillos sucios de té. Tardo unos minutos lavando aquellos utensilios y cuando termino, tomó una toalla y se secó las manos dispuesto a continuar su rutina. De pronto, unos brazos le rodearon intempestivamente de la cintura y una suave figura se acurruco en su espalda. Lo sabía, era ella.

-Seika...-le reprendió divertido el santo ante tal acercamiento y acaricio suavemente los brazos en su cintura de la dama, quien sonriente le murmuraba.

\- ¿Crees que te iba a dejar solo en esto? -El santo se giró a enfrentarle.

-Le he mandado a dormir señorita Seika, mañana quiero enseñarle algunas cosas de combate y requiero que su mente este despejada y descansada. - aquellas palabras hicieron sorprenderse a la castaña, por fin Mu le enseñaría a atacar con su armadura. -Creo que ha llegado el momento de enseñarte algunas cosas que deseas aprender Seika, ¿después de todo, no tienes ya una armadura?

La castaña le sonrió animada.

-No entiendo como ha sucedido, supongo que estaba en tu destino, así que mañana entrenaremos algunos movimientos, ¿bien?

-De acuerdo Mu.

El lemuriano le invito a abandonar la cocina con un ademán y la escoltó hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones, observándola entrar lentamente a su habitación, sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta, la dama le llamó.

-Mu…-el lemuriano se detuvo. La tierna sonrisa de Seika le hizo sentir un vaivén alocado en el estómago.

-Hasta mañana.

El santo sonrió ante lo tierno que le había parecido aquella despedida y suspiro profundo.

-Hasta mañana Seika. -pronuncio suavemente Aries, observando como poco a poco sus ojos se desprendían de la preciosa imagen de la dama a través de la puerta. Con suerte al amanecer, la vería todo el tiempo a placer.

-x-

Marín y Touma fueron adentrados a aquellos calabozos de Cabo Sunión frente al mar, echados en el suelo húmedo y lleno de lodo por Misty, quien antes de partir le regaló una última mirada a su compañera de plata y sonrió irónico. No podría creer que la "ejemplar dama" traicionará de aquella manera al Santuario que tanto había defendido.

La pestilencia de humedad, calor, hedor y sangre se podían apreciar a perfección por cada rincón en aquella prisión, y la oscuridad de inmediato les caló a los huesos a ambos hermanos. Solo los dioses sabían que tantos horrores habían sucedido en aquel lugar y quien había permanecido ahí un tiempo sin enloquecer.

\- ¿Estas bien, Touma? -le pregunto Marín a su hermano recargando en una roca. El joven ángel le sonrió ligeramente animado, pues el dolor tras el toque de Leo poco a poco había desaparecido y asintió. -No te preocupes.

La dama se echó a un lado del ángel y suspiro cansada.

\- ¿Por qué permitiste que te atraparán? - cuestionó la dama. -Pudiste escapar y marcharte sin problema frente a Misty y los demás santos.

\- ¿Y dejarte aquí y que sufrieras el castigo de traición sola por mi culpa?, ni si quiera lo pienses. -soltó el de ojos azulados. -Y aunque no hubiera querido que estuvieras aquí conmigo, prefiero que sea así, te quiero a mi lado.

-Touma…- soltó incrédula la amazona ante las palabras del pelirrojo y le vio sonreír. -La verdad Marín cuando te vi con aquel hombre que me curo, las cosas que me dijo evitando que te fueras conmigo y la manera en que lo miraste, me hizo entender muchas cosas. -la pelirroja le miro sin entender a qué iba aquel asunto. . -Es eso que le dicen amor, ¿cierto?

El corazón se detuvo un momento para la pelirroja, quien aguardo en silencio como respuesta. -De cualquier manera, ya no importa, todo acabará pronto para todos. -el pelirrojo dejo caer su cabeza en la roca y cerro sus ojos cansado.

\- ¿De qué hablas Touma?

-Marín, los dioses son la inmundicia más grande que existe. - el ápice de rencor se dibujó en la voz del ángel- No piensan en gente como nosotros, ni lo sentimos ni si quiera les interesamos, me siento una mierda al haber pretendido situarme a su lado.

-Touma…

-Marín, ellos solo piensan en quien tiene más control y poder sobre la Tierra y pelear por ello. Somos simplemente su mierda y creen que pueden decidir de nuestros destinos a su placer. Así que, ¿qué crees que harán cuando sepan que su más grande ofensor, aquel que se burló de ellos, ha vuelto a la Tierra sin castigo?

La amazona se quitó la máscara y se enfrentó a la mirada cristalina de su hermano.

-Marín, ellos vendrán seguramente a querer tomar la vida y alma de Seiya por todas las ofensas que les ha logrado, jamás lo perdonaran incluso si Athena suplica, y te aseguro, no pararan hasta verlo sufrir, incluso si usan lo que más ama para ello.

-Seika…-murmuro la pelirroja sumamente preocupada.

-Así es, su hermana, ella también les ofendió cuando libero su alma en los Elíseos. Estoy seguro que vendrán aquí al Santuario por ellos y nadie va a detenerles ni si quiera Athena.

Touma tomó la mano ensuciada por el lodo de Marín y la apreso entre la suya. -Por eso te había pedido irnos de aquí, quería llevarte lejos antes de que todo esto comenzará y salieras involucrada, pero todo ha cambiado, no imagine tu vida enlazada de esta manera al Santuario y sé que preferías perder tu vida antes que abandonar este lugar. -el ángel prosiguió. -Por eso no hui cuando nos encontraron, porque la única manera de protegerte, es quedándome aquí en el Santuario, contigo.

-Touma…

El ángel fijo su mirada en ella en completa complicidad. -Marín, voy a protegerte, como no pude hacerlo antes.

-x-

La puerta del Salón del Patriarca se abrió con violencia, sobresaltando al lemuriano y santo de Libra que bebían de una taza de té dentro frente a un amplio escritorio.

-Su Ilustrísima, disculpe la interrupción. - exclamo Aioria agitado mientras un par de guardias le seguían con miedo a interponerse a su intrusión.

-Lo sentimos su Ilustrísima, no pudimos detenerle. -respondió un guardia ante la mirada feroz de Aioria, quien se veía sumamente preocupado.

-Está bien, pueden irse. - objetó el lemuriano y le invito a acercarse.

Tras el abandono de los guardias de aquel Salón, el santo de la quinta casa se aproximó hacia el escritorio y se reverencio rápidamente ante ambos santos.

-Aioria, ¿qué sucede? -cuestionó el de Aries interrogando con la mirada a su compañero de Libra.

-Lamento llegar así de improviso y de esta manera, pero necesito su ayuda, por favor.

-Habla Aioria, ¿Qué te tiene tan intranquilo? -le refutó el rejuvenecido santo de Libra.

-Marín, la amazona del Águila y maestra de Seiya, ha sido encarcelada en Cabo Sunión en un acto totalmente injusto.

Los dos santos presentes se miraron entre sí sin comprender a que iba aquella situación. De pronto, una doncella penetró el salón interrumpiendo la conversación. Una preciosa dama rubia con peplo griego se arrodillo frente a ellos y le mostró una carta en una charola al lemuriano.

-Mi señor, el caballero Misty de Lacerta, ha dejado este mensaje para usted.

El rubio del grupo al escuchar aquel nombre supo inmediatamente que ahí, en esa carta estaba la explicación de su súbita angustia.

El lemuriano se adentró a la carta cuando la doncella se desvaneció mientras escuchaba al ansioso Aioria, quien le intentaba explicar a su manera lo que había sucedido con Marín, Seika y Touma. Shion comenzó a leer aquel mensaje del santo de plata y comprendió a que iba toda aquella situación. Al terminar de leer la caligrafía, Shion comenzó a reflexionar en su mente.

-Por favor, le suplico su perdón para ella, Marín no es una traidora, usted sabe lo que ella ha sacrificado por el Santuario, solo está protegiendo a su… - el felino se detuvo un momento para poder pronunciar aquellas palabras sin desconcierto. - …su familia.

-Supongo que hablas de la presencia extranjera que estábamos buscando en el Santuario desde hace unos días. -le contestó el albino al felino.

-Así es, su Ilustrísima.

El lemuriano sintió pesar por su querido santo, pero debía ser sincero, pues el panorama no era alentador para ellos. -Entiendo tu pesar Aioria, pero al ser una persona que ha atentado contra nuestra diosa, solo ella puedes otorgarles su perdón, será una situación complicada para todos. –suspiro viendo la angustia en el rostro del felino. -Pero no te preocupes, esta misma tarde resolveré una audiencia con nuestra señora y le plantearé este problema; seguro llegaremos a una solución antes del amanecer.

El de Libra atento a la conversación, se levantó de su silla y apoyo su mano en el hombro del felino. -Tranquilo Aioria, se resolverá pronto, pero por ahora, deberías ir a verla hasta que nuestra diosa regrese de la Fuente.

El felino se mordió el labio lleno de impotencia y asintió resignado. Le dolía saber que Marín estaba en una mazmorra de olor a muerte y que no podía sacarla de inmediato.

-x-

Una presencia de enorme capa avanzo por aquella Prisión de los cielos, en los Elíseos y observo entre la hierba, la silueta inerte y desorbitada de su compañero sátiro. Pronto la presencia oteó por el lugar, observando las cadenas rotas de donde se suponía estaba en custodia el alma de Seiya y sonrió con ironía. "El maldito había escapado".

Aquel dios dejo caer su capa, mostrando su cuerpo musculoso y piel bronceada, envuelta en una túnica griega y su largo cabello azabache ondulado cayó por su espalda.

-Creo que llegó el momento de vernos de nuevo…Athena.

-x-

Marín se levantó del suelo y se apegó a los barrotes de las rejas ante la revelación de su hermano.

\- ¡Touma, tenemos que prevenirles a Seiya, a Seika, a la misma Athena de lo que sucederá!

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, Marín, entiéndelo, ellos son dioses, nosotros nada. -objetó sosegado el ángel, acostado sobre la roca.

\- ¡Marín…! - un gritó resonó por aquellas cuevas nombrando a la amazona, quien curiosa oteó afuera de la reja.

\- ¡A un lado…! - exclamó Aioria alejando a un par de guardias que le seguían custodiando el lugar y de inmediato al verla tras rebuscar en algunas celdas, se apegó a las rejas, sosteniendo sus manos y observando unos segundos el interior del lugar. Aioria se asqueo de las condiciones míseras de la celda, provocando aún más su impotencia, pues era sin duda un lugar inmundo para cualquier ser humano.

\- ¿Estas bien? -dijo Aioria preocupado por la pelirroja, pues su apariencia ahora estaba llena de lodo hasta las rodillas y ligeramente desaliñada.

-Aioria, ¿Qué haces aquí? -soltó impresionada la dama por su visita.

-No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, tengo que ayudarte y sacarte de aquí. ¡Maldición!

La dama se analizó las manos que estaba apresadas por Aioria y al ver su propia suciedad, quiso alejarlas. -No me toques, estoy sucia y no quiero ensuciarte, eres un santo dorado.

\- ¡Al diablo con eso, no importa! -soltó el rubio sosteniéndole aún más fuerte las manos por los barrotes. -Te he traído algo de comida y agua, y he ido a hablar con el Patriarca, dice que la situación es complicada, pero tratándose de ti, no creo que haya problema alguno para que te liberen, solo espera un par de horas en lo que Athena regresa de la Fuente y todo estará bien.

-Aioria, escúchame, eso no importa ahora. -soltó la dama ansiosa –Touma me ha dicho que los dioses vendrán por Seiya y Seika hasta el Santuario y por eso se ha quedado aquí conmigo para protegerme, ¿sabes lo que significa, cierto? -el rubio observo al ángel tirado a lado de Marín.

\- ¿Es cierto?

-Lo es, sé que él no mentiría en ello.

\- ¡Maldición!, ¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? -bufó Aioria. La situación no podía ser peor para todos, pues ahora su libertad y "vida" pendían de la suerte.

-Aioria, escúchame, tienes que ir con Mu y decirle que se marche con Seika, al igual que Seiya, tienen que irse de aquí y nosotros alistarnos para una nueva batalla en el Santuario para defender a nuestra diosa.

-Hablaré con todos y le plantearé esta situación al Patriarca, no te preocupes Marín, estaremos preparados esta vez. -la dama le sonrió suavemente al santo a pesar de la situación.

El santo compartió una mirada tierna con la dama y le sonrió. -Te juro que rompería estas rejas con mis puños con tal de verte fuera de ellas, Marín. Me rompe el alma verte así, no es justo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien Aioria. -la dama le acaricio las manos y le murmuro. - Ahora ve a ello, protégelos Aioria.

-Lo haré.

-x-

Athena volvió al salón Patriarcal completamente sonriente tras pasar largas horas en la Fuente, pues a su lado, le acompañaba el apenas recuperado Seiya, sin embargo, su sonrisa se desdibujo cuando al llegar, se enfrentó a la presencia de Shaina, Dohko y Shion esperándole con preocupación. La Cobra tras seguir a Aioria por fin se había enterado de lo sucedido, sin embargo, como el resto del grupo no esperaba la presencia del Pegaso en aquella habitación, por lo que la sorpresa de su recuperación, abrumo al trio.

En aquel momento, el corazón de Shaina borboteó al ver aquella mirada anhelante y alegre del Pegaso hacia su diosa, aunque, giro su rostro y trato de restarle importancia cuando el asunto de Marín le tenía realmente preocupada.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -cuestiono la diosa, al ver la expresión quieta del lemuriano.

-Athena, hay un asunto que debemos tratar con usted. -la dama se aproximó hacia ellos y les cuestiono con la mirada.

-La amazona de plata Águila y un guerrero extranjero han sido apresados en Cabo Sunion. –el lemuriano suspiro pasivo. -Aquel guerrero es a quien tanto habíamos buscado.

\- ¿Marín? -el Pegaso se alarmo ante aquella noticia siendo ignorado para no alarmarlo. - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Es su hermano, el ángel que atento contra mí, cierto? -el gesto de alegría se desdibujo en el rostro de Seiya ante las palabras de a la diosa que trataba de aguardar su mirada de los demás.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí, el ángel de Artemisa? - el Pegaso comenzó a alterarse. - Saori explícame, ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Seiya, escúchame…-la pelilla le intento calmar. -El Patriarca y yo, hace unos días antes que despertaras, habíamos sentido una presencia en el Santuario y ordenamos su búsqueda a discreción, y aunque no entendíamos su propósito, ahora sabemos que es Touma, el hermano de Marín y tal parece que lo único que deseaba era reencontrase con ella, y no el hacerme daño de nuevo.

-No lo entiendo.

La puerta del Salón del Patriarca se abrió violentamente en aquel momento, trayendo ante el grupo de nuevo la presencia de Aioria, quien al ver a Athena y Seiya sintió cierta adrenalina. Todo comenzaba a complicarse más pues las noticias que el llevaba eran una bomba a punto de estallar.

-Mi señora, Pegaso. - el rubio le saludo con una suave sonrisa. -Me alegra verlos de nuevo y a ti Pegaso, recuperado.

-Gracias Aioria.

-Llegaste a tiempo, estamos hablando sobre Marín y su "hermano". -soltó Dohko con pesadez.

-Perdóneme mi atrevimiento Athena, pero quiero suplicarle que…

La pelilla interrumpió a Leo. -No es necesario que digas nada Aioria, yo comprendo la situación de Marín y mandare su liberación ahora mismo, así como la de su hermano.

\- ¡Athena! -todos en el salón la miraron asombrados. - Le daré mi perdón, así refugio y amparo en el Santuario.

\- ¡Pero mi señora! -objeto el lemuriano asombrado pues a sus ojos aquel "extranjero" no era de fiar.

\- ¡Saori eso no es posible! -objeto Seiya furioso de un súbito. - ¡¿Recuerdas?, él quiso matarte!

-Y también me defendió con su cuerpo frente a Artemisa, Seiya, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

-Athena, hay un asunto importante de que debo hablarle. -objeto Aioria entre la discusión. -Touma le ha revelado a Marín que los dioses vendrán a castigar a Seiya…-la voz del felino dudo en continuar, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. - y a Seika también.

\- ¡¿Qué dices Aioria?!-Seiya perdió el control con la revelación. No podía concebirlo, después de tanto dolor, de tanta sangre y batallas, los dioses no tenían piedad y no conforme a ello, su hermana debía pagar con su vida su osadía. La rabia le poseyó.

-Tranquilo, Seiya.

Las lágrimas de impotencia se acumularon en Pegaso, quien cayo devastado al suelo ante la noticia. Shaina quiso correr a levantarlo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Saori sin importarle los demás, se abalanzo hacia el ante la mirada de todos y le sostuvo de la espalda, para después sujetar sus mejillas. La escena dejo atónitos a los presentes, pues no había manera de ocultar el amor único de la diosa por ese su santo.

-Saori, ya no puedo más, estoy derrotado…perdóname. -las lágrimas no cedían para el Pegaso.

-Todo estará bien, Seiya, pero no te des por vencido, confía en mí, nos cuidaremos juntos.

El corazón de la dama se rompió en pedazos al ver al Pegaso tan afligido. Aioria se aproximó a ellos y busco sujetar al Pegaso para levantarle y animarle. -Escúchala amigo, les protegeremos, pero no te venzas, estaremos apoyándolos todos, esta también es nuestra guerra.

El Pegaso miro a Saori y encontró en ella la esperanza que tanto necesita.

-Confió en ti, Saori...-Seiya se puso de pie mientras Aioria ayudaba a la diosa a levantarse.

-Lo siento…por esto. -objeto aun nostálgico el Pegaso.

-Tengo un plan en mente, pero no sé si funcione. -hablo Dohko en el grupo.

-Ellos vendrán al Santuario por Seiya y Seika, así que debemos sorprenderlos, debemos apartarlos lejos de aquí en lo que la batalla se lleva cabo y así protegerlos.

-No, no, me iré, definitivamente. - soltó con ansiedad el Pegaso. -No te dejaré sola, Saori.

Las palabras del Pegaso poco a poco rompían a la Cobra, pues el amor de Pegaso hacia su diosa era el justo que ella mantenía por él.

-Pero si deseo que Seika se marche bajo el cuidado de alguien, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, es a mí a quien buscan, no a ella. -soltó con dolor el Pegaso. - Luchare por ella.

\- ¿Ella esta con Mu ahora, no? - objeto Dohko con preocupación. -Jamir puede ser un buen lugar para ocultarla, debemos decirle a Mu que marche con ella a Jamir para custodiarla junto Kiki, será lo más seguro.

Shion le asintió a su amigo, aprobándolo. -Le enviaré a una nota a Mu ahora mismo, mientras nosotros nos organizamos para la batalla. Le diré que salga al amanecer con ella y mandaré a liberar a Touma y Marín para que vengan hasta aquí y nos digan que es lo que saben.

-Bien.

-x-

Mu se levantó de su cama abruptamente cuando un presentimiento llego a su mente y le erizo la piel. Se giró a su lado de la cama, acicalándose los cabellos alborotados por su almohada y vio a Kiki dormido plácidamente. Sonrió al verle, pues al pequeño no había nada que le perturbará el sueño como a él.

El de cabellos lilas sin hacer ruido se separó de las cobijas y salió de la habitación, únicamente cubierto con un sencillo pantalón de manta y el torso desnudo ante el calor del ambiente hasta la entrada de su Templo pues necesitaba calmar sus inquietudes respirando un poco de aire fresco. El lemuriano apenas había dado algunos pasos fuera de este cuando ahí una doncella como si la hubiese llamado con la mente, apareció bajo sus escalinatas buscándole.

-Mi señor…-le dijo la dama rubia del peplo. -El Patriarca me ha dado esta carta para usted.

-Gracias.

El lemuriano abrió el papel tras despedirse de la doncella, ligeramente preocupado pues tal parecía que sus presentimientos eran ciertos y leyó atento la petición de su maestro.

Mu suspiro para relajar sus pensamientos ante la revelación de su maestro. El destino incierto estaba por venir.

-x-

Lo guardias liberaron a Marín, quien sorprendentemente escucho que tanto Touma como ella habían recibido el perdón de Athena y una carta anexa, que le daba el asilo y refugio al ángel dentro del Santuario. Tan pronto fueron liberados, ambos se limpiaron rápidamente el cuerpo de la suciedad y fueron ante su presencia en el Salón Patriarcal.

El ángel se sintió ligeramente intimidado ante aquellos santos en el interior del Salón Patriarcal, pues la hostilidad aún se percibía en el aire, sobre todo por Seiya, sin embargo, se arrodillo ante la diosa y le agradeció su oportunidad en aquel sitio. Tan pronto lo hizo, el grupo comenzó a cuestionarle sobre sus advertencias de la venganza de los dioses y lo que estaba por venir, a lo que él poco a poco comenzó a revelar quién podría venir a hacer tal reclamo de las almas.

Sin duda, él se pondría de su lado, esta vez.

-x-

Tan pronto los primeros rayos de Sol cubrieron de dorado el cielo, Mu se lavó el cuerpo al igual que Kiki y le ordeno a su pupilo que hiciera una sencilla maleta, pues ambos irían un tiempo a Jamir junto a Seika.

La castaña a su vez, tras lavarse y cambiarse las ropas a aquellas de entrenamiento que alguna vez le había dado Marín, salió rumbo al comedor en busca del dueño del Templo y al verlo vacío, corrió hacia entrada de Templo de donde había escuchado la voz suave de Mu, dándole indicaciones a Kiki sobre su partida.

-Buenos días. -soltó la castaña con dulzura al ver a los dos arianos juntos en la entrada del Templo, quienes le sonrieron ante su saludo.

-Kiki, ve ahora por mi armadura, y asegúrate de cerrar bien mi taller.

-Si maestro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -objeto la castaña desdibujando su sonrisa ante la mirada amable de Mu.

-Seika, hay un asunto que tengo que decirte. -el santo trato de sonar esperanzador y la sujeto de los hombros.

-Ya que me has pedido que te entrene para ser una guerrera, creo que lo mejor es que lo hagas en un lugar tranquilo, así que… quisiera pedirte que vayamos a Jamir hoy mismo, es ahí donde yo me forme con mi maestro, y Kiki lo hizo a su vez, creo que es un buen lugar para que tú también lo hagas.

\- ¿Pero… por qué? -las dudas sobresaltaron a la castaña.

-Creo que será conveniente para ti, solo será un tiempo, volveremos después cuando hayas aprendido a defenderte con tu armadura correctamente.

La dama al escuchar la petición del santo, oculto su mirada, nostálgica. El no dudo en animarle y convencerla. -Sé que piensas en Seiya, pero… ¿cómo le protegerás si no estás completamente preparada para pelear, ahora lo entiendes, Seika? -el lemuriano suspiro. -Athena le ha dicho de esta petición, él está de acuerdo.

-Oh vaya…-soltó ella melancólica. - ¿Crees que pueda despedirme de él antes de irnos?

-Sí, él vendrá pronto aquí, antes de irnos. -le objeto el lemuriano observándola con ternura. Odiaba mentirle, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que, si no lo hacía, ella se aferraría a quedarse en el Santuario junto a Seiya.

-Bien.

\- ¡Mu! -grito una voz a espaldas del albino. Con una sonrisa, Aioria se aproximó a Seika y a Mu y les saludo. Al llegar frente a ellos, el rubio les regalo una reverencia.

-Ella es Seika, la hermana de Seiya. -afirmó el albino.

-Mucho gusto, señorita. - el de Leo le extendió su mano con calidez. -La vi una ocasión en el Coliseo, pero no había tenido oportunidad de saludarle.

-Es un gusto caballero.

\- ¿Ya están listos? -le pregunto el rubio, haciendo que la dama los mirara con extrañeza pues le resultaba inusual que ese caballero supiera de su partida.

-Todavía no, algún faltan algunas cosas que Kiki está por terminar y que Seiya venga a despedirse. -objetó el lemuriano con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Oh cierto!, no tardara entonces, está en mi Templo charlando con Marín.

-Debería hacer mi maleta ahora, entonces. -afirmo Seika a ambos caballeros.

-Si, por su puesto.

Justo la castaña iba a adentrarse al Primer Templo cuando en las escalinatas de Aries, la voz ronca de un santo llamó con fuerza a la dama por su nombre.

\- ¡Seika!

Para su sorpresa, Milo ascendía las escalinatas del Primer Templo tras volver de una caminata mañanera a Rodorio y ahí se sorprendió al ver a Mu y Aioria juntos, aunque realmente su mirada afilada se clavó en la jovencita junto a ellos.

-Seika.

La dama se detuvo al escuchar la voz y él sonrió suavemente. Las cosas no habían salido bien desde la última charla con Milo donde él le había asegurado que ella era suya, sin embargo, ella aun le mantenía afecto por sus cálidos recuerdos, así que espero a su arribo junto a los otros santos.

El escorpión se acercó al grupo, y les saludo, sin embargo, su presencia se dirigió exclusivamente a la dama entre ellos.

\- ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

La dama se ruborizo ante aquel saludo lleno de arrogancia y seguridad por parte del escorpión.-¿Me has extrañado?

Mu se alertó ante la manera en que Milo intimidaba a Seika y frunció su mirada ante su forma desfachatada de hablar.

\- ¿Qué dices Milo? –objetó Aioria con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su compañero comportarse tan cínico. -Cierra la boca, idiota y guarda un poco de respeto.

-Milo…-la dama le contestó ruborizando sus mejillas mientras su mirada se ocultaba de él.

Tras de ellos, Milo vio a Kiki poner la armadura del lemuriano junto a una columna con una maleta, mientras volvía al interior para asegurarse de cerrar el taller. El peli azul se centró en aquel detalle y entonces la "bomba", explotó.

\- ¿Te vas Mu? -pregunto con extrañeza el alacrán.

-Nos vamos, Seika va conmigo. -objeto el lemuriano con total tranquilidad.

-A Jamir, bicho. -objeto el felino relajado. -Así lo dispuso el maestro y Athena.

\- ¿Por qué?, es absurdo, ¿Qué tiene Jamir que aquí no? -objeto el griego con ansiedad. Su pequeño "tesoro" se escapaba lejos de él y ya no podría tenerle. A su parecer, Mu había jugado sucio ante su conquista, alejándola de él y lo que podía ofrecerle como hombre.

-Milo no interfieras en esto, ¿Cuál es el problema? -soltó Aioria ante la impulsividad de su compañero.

\- ¿Por qué tienen que irse, por qué Aioria? -refutó con molestia el del octavo Templo.

\- ¿Qué? -cuestionó el felino con un gesto extrañado.

Sin prevenirlo, Milo sujeto de la muñeca a Seika y la echo tras de sí ante la mirada incrédula de Aioria y Mu.

\- ¡No!, no te iras a ningún lado. -le exclamo a la castaña, quien hasta entonces se había quedado perpleja ante la discusión.

\- ¡Milo! -gritó asustada la castaña al ser jalada de aquella manera.

\- ¡Mu eres un traidor! -grito Milo hacia el santo de los lunares. - Seguro tú le pediste esto al Patriarca, te la llevaras para que ella se decida a estar contigo, eso no es jugar limpio.

El lemuriano no pudo controlar su ansiedad al ver a Seika de aquella manera y en un impulso se colocó amenazante frente a su compañero -Milo, aléjate de Seika y suéltala o tendremos problemas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mu?, la quieres solo para ti? - una sonrisa llena de hartazgo se dibujó en el peli azul. - Seguro te ayudará a pasar muy bien las noches en Jamir si ambos están solos.

\- ¡No hables así de ella! -murmuro con furia el albino, observando la muñeca de Seika enrojecer tras el toque de Milo y desafiando su amplia paciencia, encesto intempestivamente un puño en la mejilla de su compañero para que la soltará.

\- ¡Mu! -exclamo Aioria colocándose entre ambos caballeros mientras que Seika se echaba a un lado junto a Mu tras ser liberaba del agarre de Milo.

\- ¡Basta!, ¿Qué demonios les ocurre a los dos? -pregunto Aioria a ambos santos que se afilaban con la mirada para un duelo. - ¡Mu, tú no eres así, ¿Qué les pasa?!

\- ¿Qué demonios?!-gritó Milo hacia Mu con la intención de golpearle.

\- ¡Cálmate Milo! -el escorpión poco pudo atender a razones del felino y de inmediato, quiso atacar a su compañero, sin embargo, Aioria le sostuvo contra su cuerpo y le exclamo imprudente.

\- ¡La estamos protegiendo idiota, por eso tiene que irse, los dioses vendrán pronto a asesinarla y a Seiya también!

\- ¡¿Qué?!-el escorpión se asombró ante la revelación y miro a Mu para saber si aquello era verdad.

Sin embargo, la castaña detrás de ellos, se asombró ante lo dicho y dejo caer sus rodillas al suelo, totalmente abatida ante la revelación.

Todo el esfuerzo por volver a la vida a su hermano se esfumaría y el tiempo junto a Seiya y su pequeña felicidad junto a Mu pronto se extinguirían al igual que sus alientos. ¿acaso la vida podría ser más cruel?, se preguntó la dama mientras sus ojos melancólicos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 **Continuará…**

Lindos lectorcitos, ojalá disfruten de este capítulo intenso como el Milongas. Vaya que los dioses son crueles, no dejan un momento de felicidad para los demás. En fin, ¿Qué pasará el próximo capítulo?, espero me acompañen y lo descubramos juntos.

Les agradezco su amor conmigo y sus bonitas palabras, espero no estar aburriéndolos demasiado, pero es que estamos en los últimos capis, y prometo solemnemente que habrá más amorcillo tierno después. ¡Besitos cósmicos para ustedes!


	9. Chapter 9 Destino

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 8: Destino**

Los tres caballeros en la entrada de Aries guardaron silencio ante el semblante derrotado de Seika. Mu, quien hasta entonces aún mantenía los puños apretados alterado por la discusión con Milo, lentamente desvaneció su cólera y se agacho tras de Seika, tomándole con suavidad de los hombros.

-Tenemos que irnos, Seika…-murmuro Mu hacia la castaña, que para entonces ya había allegado sus ojos castaños de agua.

Seika giro su dulce rostro y se encontró con el melancólico de Mu, afligido por su dolor ante la revelación.

-No… ¿cómo podría irme de aquí al saber que en cualquier momento asesinaran a Seiya, ¿cómo podría abandonarle de este modo? -la dama descendió su mirada. - Mu, ya le perdí una vez, no lo haré otra, no voy a separarme de él.

-Seika…

-No voy a dejarle morir, Mu.

El santo suspiro consternado y le acaricio los hombros para reconfortarla. -Seika, te prometo que eso no sucederá, Seiya no está solo aquí en el Santuario, sus amigos le protegerán.

-No me iré Mu, no importa lo que digas, lo siento. -La dama le rehuyó la mirada al tratar de convencerle. No había forma de hacerle entender.

Aioria, quien tenía sostenido del cuello a través de la ropa a Milo por su discusión, lentamente lo soltó y le escucho murmurar, desconcertado.

-No lo sabía Aioria, yo…

\- ¡Agh! Cierra la boca Milo. - soltó con poca fuerza el felino, fastidiado por la imprudencia de su amigo y se aproximó hacia Mu y Seika, agachándose hasta ella y posicionando su mano cálida sobre su hombro.

-Seika, debes irte, si te quedas Seiya solo estará preocupado por ti en batalla, eres lo más importante para él y si te pierde, entonces sí podría morir de dolor. -el rubio le sonrió tratando de animarla. - Yo le protegeré con mi vida, te lo prometo Seika al igual que mis compañeros.

\- ¿Insinúas que seré un estorbo para Seiya aquí? -contesto la castaña con determinación. -No importa lo que digas tú también Aioria, no me alejaré de Seiya esta vez.

-No es eso…-soltó Aioria ligeramente apenado por el malentendido de sus palabras. -No eres un estorbo Seika, pero son dioses quienes vendrán a pelear contra nosotros, y tu aun no estas lista para encararlos aun si posees una armadura. Por mucho que desees, no podrás proteger a Seiya de esta manera.

-Aioria…-le recrimino Mu ante sus palabras al sentirlas duras para la castaña.

Milo avanzo hasta ellos y se posiciono frente a Seika, mirándola apenado por su conducta de minutos atrás. Afligido y comprendiendo la situación, Milo pronunció. –Debes irte Seika, es lo mejor.

-Milo…-replicaron los dos santos en el suelo totalmente incrédulos por el súbito cambio de actitud del alacrán. Y es que ya no se trataba de un solo arrebato de celos, si no de la vida de Seika y él también la protegería.

Detrás del trio de santos, una voz al instante altero el corazón de Seika, llamándola con ánimo mientras robaba la atención de todos.

\- ¡Seika! -Pegaso con preciosa sonrisa, agitó su mano mientras emergía del Templo de Aries con la intención de despedirla. La castaña se levantó de suelo junto a los demás santos y corrió hacia su hermano, fusionándose en sus brazos.

Seiya extrañado por la actitud de su hermana, la vio abalanzarse a su pecho con fuerza y sollozar bajo su mentón. Curioso compartió mirada con el resto de santos detrás de ella, afirmándole que ahora ella conocía la verdad y lo comprendió todo. Ella sabía de sus intenciones de alejarle.

\- ¡No me iré Seiya, no iré a ningún sitio si no estás tú! -exclamo la japonesa sintiéndose morir de dolor.

-Seika…-murmuro con dulzura. Pegaso entonces busco el rostro de su hermana y lo tomo entre sus manos sintiendo como sus ojos se rosaban de igual manera conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Seiya no…

-Tienes que irte Seika, yo estaré bien. - aseguro el santo con preciosa sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al saber que se separarían nuevamente. -Confía en mi Seika, soy un santo de Athena y nada me pasará.

\- ¡Oh Seiya! -la castaña busco nuevamente refugio en su pecho, aferrándose a la delgada figura de su hermano con si la vida se le fuera en ello. - ¡No voy a dejarte, no!

El trio de santos tras de ella se conmovieron ante lo difícil que resultaba aquella despedida y desviaron la mirada de ellos.

-Seika, por favor, no me perdonaría si algo te sucediera y confió plenamente que Mu. -Pegaso compartió una mirada con el ariano invitándole a acercarse. - Cuidara de ti.

-No Seiya…

El lemuriano ante el llamado, avanzo lentamente hasta el par de hermanos y poso sus delgadas manos en los hombros de Seika, haciéndole sobresaltarse un instante.

-Te confió su vida, Mu…-Seiya compartió una última mirada triste con Mu y este le asintió mientras Pegaso daba algunos pasos detrás suyos, alejándose de Seika.

\- ¡No Seiya!

-Kiki, vámonos…-afirmo Mu al ver a su discípulo recién salir de su Templo con las últimas cosas para su viaje. El pequeño pelirrojo asintió y tomó la armadura de su maestro, la de Seika, así como una pequeña maleta más.

Mu abrazo a su cuerpo la cintura de Seika y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras ella luchaba por zafarse y correr a Seiya viéndole huir a su frente.

\- ¡Seiya! - gritó con fuerza y dolor Seika como si el pasado de su separación en la mansión Kido se repitiera.

-Adiós Seika.

El lemuriano cerro sus ojos y alzo sus cosmos utilizando al igual que Kiki aquella técnica de telequinesis para desaparecer ante la mirada de los santos ahí presentes y dejarlo todo. Seiya cerro sus ojos y con la voz quebrada pronuncio una última vez el nombre de su hermana. Fue entonces que, un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kiki, Seika y Mu desaparecieron ante la mirada de Milo, Aioria y Seiya. Era tiempo de comenzar la batalla contra los dioses.

-x-

Mu llego gracias a su talento para viajar en el espacio y tiempo hasta la entrada de aquel castillo de Jamir y dejo caer a Seika en el suelo suavemente mientras la protegía con su abrazo, cubriendo su espalda. Kiki a su frente espero ordenes de su maestro sin entender mucho el llanto de Seika y el porqué la repentina huida del Santuario.

-Kiki, espéranos adentro y prepáralo todo. -ordeno el ariano al sentir aun alterada a la dama en sus brazos.

-Si maestro. - el pequeño niño pelirrojo hizo uso de su telequinesis y en instantes desaprecio nuevamente mientras Mu se movía hacia el frente de Seika, quien inconsolable continuaba sollozando en su abrazo.

-Seika…

La dama alzo su mirada al escuchar la voz suave de Mu y observo a su alrededor, asustándose al percatarse que se encontraban lejos del Santuario en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella.

\- ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

-En Jamir.

La dama aun ansiosa se puso de pie y se enfrentó al Primer santo de oro completamente desesperada.

-Mu, llévame de vuelta al Santuario, te lo suplico.

El lemuriano suspiro con pesadez, cerrando sus ojos con dolor. -No puedo hacerlo Seika, por mucho que me lo pidas.

Mu volvió a verla a pesar de su propia aflicción y le negó con la mirada anhelante. La dama observo la mirada cálida pero firme de Mu y fusiono el brillo de sus ojos con los suyos mostrando su nostalgia y decepción. - ¡Entonces yo iré de vuelta al Santuario, voy a encontrarlo!

La dama sin advertirlo comenzó a correr en el desértico lugar hacia la parte contraria donde permanecía de pie Mu, aunque al mirar a su frente solo se topó con enormes montañas alrededor y un desconcierto enorme por no saber a dónde ir.

-Seika…-murmuro Mu al verla correr angustiada hacia el frente sin rumbo fijo. Su corazón dolió, pues le afligía ver a aquella bella joven que tanto quería tan rota por su destino y no poder hacer nada para reparar su dolor. La joven hermana de Pegaso aun sin saber bien a donde ir, continuo su camino corriendo hasta el enorme puente donde muchos años atrás cruzaron aquellos caballeros antiguos sin éxito, donde el vacío profundo esperaba junto a enormes rocas puntiagudas que dejaban ver esqueletos con armaduras encajados en ellas.

Seika se sorprendió al ver aquel lugar y ante aquella revelación retrocedió un par de pasos su camino por la confusión. Asustada quiso huir, sin embargo, detrás suyo, los brazos cálidos de Mu la atraparon nuevamente, cobijándola. Seika se sobresaltó al principio al sentirle, pero al reconocer quien la sostenía, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle y ahí busco refugio en su abrazo para el cúmulo de emociones que vivía.

\- ¡Mu!

-Tranquila…-el santo le acaricio el cabello y la abrazo a su cuerpo con suavidad permitiéndole sollozar todo el dolor contenido en su interior. Por alguna extraña razón le estremecía de pies a cabeza aquella nostalgia que emanaba Seika haciéndole sentir como propia. Y es que desde que le había abierto su corazón, sus preocupaciones eran las suyas. La dama comenzó a sollozar aún con más fuerza en el cobijo de Mu mientras el santo conmovido, suspiraba melancólico por ella y apegaba su calor corporal a ella.

-Seika, escúchame… te haré fuerte en el tiempo que estemos aquí, yo te hice una promesa y la cumpliré. -comento el santo ante el sollozo de la dama. -Te enseñaré a pelear como tanto lo has deseado y a que domines tu cosmos, ese será mi regalo para ti, te lo prometo.

-Mu…-le respondió la japonesa, hundiéndose más en su pecho.

-Confiemos en Aioria y los demás, Seika.

El santo la consoló hasta que la fuerza de Seika y sus ojos hinchados le impidieron continuar hacia su destino, entrando al Palacio de Jamir, donde el dulce Kiki ya había hecho un poco de té para ella y le daba un abrazo para consolarle. Sin duda cualquier tristeza era más delicada y llevadera con aquella pequeña "familia" de Aries.

-x-

Milo continuo su avance hacia su Templo escuchando en voz de Aioria todo lo que había sucedido en el Santuario durante esos días mientras Seiya, quien hasta entonces había estado con ellos, se había escabullido hacia el Salón Papal en busca de Saori para contarle lo sucedido.

Aioria entonces le relato al Escorpión todo lo que había pasado, desde la llegada de Touma, el encierro de Marín, así como la salvación del alma de Seiya gracias a Seika, misma que había despertado la furia de los dioses al evitar su castigo divino. Milo quedo completamente desconcertado ante las palabras de Leo y al ver a Marín en espera de su compañero que narraba los hechos en el Quinto Templo, saludo a la pelirroja, despidiéndose de su amigo y continuo su avance hasta su propio Templo, donde una sorpresa ya le aguardaba.

Shaina, como nunca antes imagino, le esperaba en la entrada de su Templo.

Milo de inmediato se puso ansioso al verla, pues la última vez que habían sostenido una conversación con ella, las cosas no habían salido del todo bien, sobre todo al mencionarle su deseo de vengar "su amor" a través de Seika.

-Shaina…-murmuro incrédulo el alacrán al arribar a la entrada de Escorpio.

El santo se aproximó a la dama bajo la máscara y le sonrió amable mientras el silencio les hacía agradable compañía.

-Vine a verte Milo.

-Claro, vayamos a adentro a charlar.

Pronto Milo la invito a adentrarse a su Templo y ahí en el interior de su privado, la dama se despojó de su máscara mientras miraba hacia la ventana principal del salón observando la preciosa postal de los Templos tanto Milo esperaba palabra alguna de su inesperada visita sentando cómodamente en su sillón. Tras largos segundos de curioso silencio, ella se atrevió a hablarle.

-Milo, tú también sabes lo que sucederá en el Santuario, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, apenas lo supe esta mañana por Aioria. -soltó con pesadez el alacrán sujetándose la sien que le comenzaba a doler. - No sabía que esta felicidad que habíamos recibido al revivir tras el Hades, terminaría más pronto de lo pensado.

La dama sonrió con tristeza y gimió como respuesta. -La vida de un santo es tan efímera Milo y se extingue tan pronto que jamás podemos pensar que es nuestra, mucho menos la felicidad.

Milo sonrió sarcástico, pues era obvio que de Shaina no podría obtener una respuesta más "positiva o esperanzadora "que esa y se enfocó en el verdadero motivo de aquella visita.

\- ¿A qué has venido, Shaina?, creí que no deseabas verme.

La dama, quien hasta entonces había permanecido de espaldas contra el santo, se giró y dejo mostrar un par de lágrimas que estaban por amenazar sus mejillas. El santo confundido por aquella "debilidad" pocas veces mostrada por ella, se levantó de su asiento lentamente y aproximo a Cobra pretendiendo acunarle el rostro.

-Hoy, mañana, pasado mañana, quizás sea el último día que veamos la luz del sol Milo, y yo…-la dama se quebró un instante al recordar aquella escena la noche anterior de Saori y Seiya juntos en el Salón Papal, sincerándose

\- Milo, yo… quiero saber antes de morir, lo que era realmente ser amada y decir al menos que una vez en mi vida que fui feliz…contigo.

-Shaina…-el santo la miro fijamente ante la revelación, totalmente confuso ante el cambio de determinación drástico de la amazona.

-No tengo que decirte que es lo que pienso Shaina porque tú ya lo sabes bien. -el alacrán suspiro anhelante mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. -Quédate este día conmigo y soñemos juntos que eso fue posible alguna vez, solo una vez.

-Milo…-suspiro la dama percibiendo como los labios del griego tras lo dicho se fusionaban apasionados con los suyos mientras sus ojos felinos derramaban sus últimas lágrimas de aquella tarde, envolviéndolos en un aura apasionada y cálida donde ellos solo existían en el Santuario.

-x-

Aioria tras ver partir a Milo, se adentró a su salón privado con Marín tras revelar lo sucedido con Seika, Touma y Seiya y abrumado, tomo una copa de whisky de un solo trago de aquella cantina pequeña de su privado, invitándole a Marín un poco, quien le negó melancólica y se despojó de su máscara.

Aioria no era un hombre que gustara del alcohol, de hecho, lo evitaba, pero el nervio en esa ocasión le estaba destrozando. Lo iba a perder todo de nuevo, su felicidad, a su hermano, a su amor, su todo y no podría estar más frustrado por no poder evitar nada de nuevo.

\- ¿Se han ido? -comento la pelirroja refiriéndose a Mu y Seika sacando a Aioria de sus divagaciones.

-Así es, fue difícil para Seika, pero sin duda es lo mejor. -suspiro con total pesadez el felino.

Marín entonces vio a Aioria acercarse a aquella ventana con la postal al Templo Papal quedándose perdido un momento en su esplendor. Ella le siguió, rodeándole el pecho con sus delgados brazos como único consuelo. Entonces un nudo en la garganta se formó en el felino, quien trato de contener aquella impotencia que tenía por toda aquella situación. ¿Acaso era posible que aquella belleza a sus ojos se extinguiera en cuestión de horas, minutos o días solo por capricho de los dioses?, Aioria maldijo aquella situación y mordió su labio inferior conteniendo su frustración.

-Lo siento Marín…-soltó el felino con melancolía mientras ella le reconfortaba con suaves caricias. -Te prometí un futuro juntos, que te protegería ahora que éramos "libres" y yo… me equivoque de nuevo.

-No te disculpes, somos guerreros de Athena dispuestos a dejarlo todo por la paz, incluso si es lo que más amamos, haremos todo por protegerlos.

El santo la alejo un instante para girarse a verle y ahí, suspiro hacia ella mientras sus ojos centinelas se le hacían brillantes, acariciando la mejilla de la amazona con anhelo.

\- ¿Me amas, Marín?

Ella sonrió confusa. -No sé porque lo preguntas, cuando sabes cuál es mi respuesta y siempre la has sabido.

Leo sonrió melancólico-Porque me gusta escucharlo, y me encantaría que ese fuese mi último recuerdo al extinguir mis suspiros.

Los ojos azulados y profundos de Marín se fusionaron con los de Leo tras lo dicho.

-Entonces escúchalo bien Leo, siempre te he amado y lo haré hasta el último de mis alientos…Te amo-el felino sonrió complacido y no dudo en abrazarse tiernamente hacia la pelirroja con esmerada felicidad. - Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, en esta y en cualquier vida, Aioria.

Leo sonrió ampliamente ante la revelación, incluso olvidándose un momento de su complicada situación.

-Yo también te amo, Marín…incluso si mi cuerpo no existe, mi espíritu seguirá amándote.

-Aioria….

El santo se agazapo a la pelirroja y le robo un beso fugaz en sus labios. -No importa si son lo últimos momentos en esta vida, hoy solo quiero estar contigo.

Tan pronto sentenció aquellas palabras el felino, tomó las manos de la guerrera, entrelazándolas con las suyas y la guio a lentos pasos a su recamara. El tiempo aquella tarde dejaría de existir para ellos dos.

-x-

Seika al estar en el interior del Templo de Mu y terminar aquel dulce té preparado por Kiki, se dio un tiempo para descubrir el interior del castillo de Mu. Aquel era un lugar totalmente nuevo para ella, y poco a poco conocía la magia que poseía aquel castillo impenetrable de Jamir en cada una de sus habitaciones.

Ligeramente fatigada por el desgaste de su llanto, Seika penetro a una de las habitaciones donde reposaba un diván viejo y en minutos se quedó dormida, asegurándose a sí misma antes de perderse en sus sueños sé que haría todo por aprender de Mu en aquel corto tiempo de estadía.

-x-

Aquella tarde se disipo con facilidad, entre los sueños de Seika y el tiempo invertido de Kiki y Mu en acomodar y limpiar aquel castillo viejo para la comodidad de todos. Así entre nichos y tareas por hacer hasta que, al anochecer, Seika se levantó de la cama de aquella habitación que había elegido para descansar, se sacudió los cabellos y poco animada, observo un cojín de aserrín en forma humana a su frente que seguramente había servido de entrenamiento a Mu y a todos los guerreros que habían pasado por ahí. Decidida, comenzó a golpear aquel cojín con fuerza, provocando que el centrado Mu que acomodaba sus herramientas de reparación de armaduras en una habitación más lejana junto a Kiki, escuchara su esfuerzo al golpear.

Curioso por aquel jadeo emitido por Seika, fue en su búsqueda y al sentir la presencia de ella en una habitación, se quedó quieto en la puerta y la vio esforzarse de sobremanera al golpear aquel cojín. Mu sonrió animado, cada vez admiraba la tenacidad y valor de aquella bella dama y su deseo de proteger a quienes más amaba. Esas y un sinfín de virtudes más que sin duda nunca acabaría de enumerar eran las que la habían hecho amarla a pesar de sus paradigmas como caballero. Entonces el lemuriano avanzo silente hasta una mesilla a metros de él y saco un par de vendas de un cajón. Luego entonces, volvió a la habitación donde estaba Seika y lentamente se acercó a ella.

La dama al sentirle detrás suyo, se detuvo un instante y se giró a enfrentarle ligeramente más animada. El santo la miro de arriba abajo, notando el sudor en su frente por el esfuerzo sonriéndole por ello y pronto se centró en sus delicadas manos, de nudillos enrojecidos y lastimados por su golpeteo improvisado, provocándole posar suyas sobre las de ella y acariciarlas un segundo, antes de envolverlas con vendas.

-Mu…-le llamó ella al verle envolverle los nudillos con delicadeza.

-No te lastimes en vano…-soltó el ariano con dulce sonrisa, girando aquellas vendas por las níveas manos de Seika.

-Bien…-le soltó ella con confianza. Pronto Mu termino su tarea en completa paz y le devolvió sus manos ya vendadas con delicadeza.

-Te hice una promesa hoy, ¿crees que sería oportuno salir ahora a cumplirla? -sentenció el albino con ánimo.

La castaña sonrió sorprendida y le asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, vamos afuera con Kiki, debemos entrenar.

\- ¡Bien!

-x-

Kiki, Seika y Mu salieron del Templo a través dela telequinesis siendo escoltados por el cielo oscuro repleto de constelaciones y ahí, bajo la asombrosa oscuridad de la noche, comenzaron a practicar sobre el dominio del cosmos, de los puntos débiles de un enemigo y de vez en cuando Mu alzaba sus cosmos para enseñarle a Seika aquellas técnicas de defensa que asombraban tanto a la dama. Mu era un hombre fuerza excepcional al igual que la dulzura que emanaba. Seika admiraba profundamente a Mu, siendo como una avalancha de orgullo que crecía más y más al verle. Por una parte, Seika admiraba la dedicación y profundidad de pensamiento de Mu y él, el valor y disposición de la castaña por aprender.

\- ¡Vamos Seika golpéame, no dudes, enciende tu cosmos! -grito Mu al ver a la dama en posición de defensa mientras Kiki los veía divertido entrenar.

La dama obedeció y elevo sus cosmos frente a Mu, quien se sorprendió ante el cálido y aguerrido cosmos que emanaba la japonesa. Sin duda la sangre de guerrera de su hermano y fuerza de espíritu, corría en sus venas. La madrugada atrapo a aquellos santos, quienes, cansados, se adentraron al Templo, retirándose a sus habitaciones para continuar nuevamente al amanecer.

Y mientras Mu, una vez en su cama, se preparaba para dormir en compañía de Kiki, este ya recostado en una almohada, le comento.

-Maestro, sin duda, Seika podría ser una gran guerrera, hoy ha entrenado muy fuerte, tal pareciese que lleva años haciéndolo.

Mu sonrió ante lo dicho por el niño y le asintió mientras se recostaba en la cama. -Así es Kiki, tiene muchas cualidades como Seiya, su determinación y carácter la hacen tan fuerte como él, y aunque quisiera tener más tiempo para enseñarle todo lo que se, intentare enseñarle lo más posible en el tiempo que quede para que pueda defenderse en un momento dado.

El pequeño se echó las cobijas de su cama encima y dedico su mirada al techo, reflexivo. -Maestro, ¿entonces Seika lo logrará, será un santo de Athena como nosotros?

Mu sonrió ante la curiosidad del pequeño pelirrojo. -Por supuesto Kiki, lo será…

-x-

En otra parte del mundo, un hermoso dios había decidido darle un par de días de felicidad a su hermana Athena antes de asestar su golpe final para destrozarla. Cansado, recostó su cabeza en su silla de mármol en su Templo, en el Olimpo y sonrió al escuchar aquellos pasos del dios compañero al que había llamado en una visita.

\- ¡Hefestos! -grito Ares, el dios de la Guerra, un hermoso hombre de largo cabello oscuro y pupilas color sangre con júbilo al ver a aquel hombre semideforme y de armadura rojiza avanzar hasta él con molestia y arrodillarse a su frente. Ambos dioses hermanos se reconocieron y saludaron.

\- ¡¿Ahora que mierda quieres Ares?!-soltó cínico el dios pelirrojo.

El dios sobre la silla de mármol sonrió ante el "saludo" de su hermano y le objeto sarcástico.

-Calma, tu lenguaje obsceno más que ofenderme, me alienta a fastidiarte. -el dios de las armas, Hefestos, le negó con la mirada.

-Escucha, ¿recuerdas que me prometiste un favor hace un tiempo?, vamos hermano, lo sabes.

El dios del fuego gruño para él. -Escucha, Athena ha vuelto a ser imprudente, no solo le ha faltado a Poseidón, ahora ha sido a Hades, y yo, no puedo permitir tal osadía tan solo por un puñado de inmundos humanos…- ardió el dios con rencor. -Yo quiero castigarle y encerrarla en una prisión, así como desaparecer a todos sus humanos, sobretodo de aquel que asesino a mi sátiro y se liberó de la Prisión de los Cielos y quiero que tú me ayudes.

El hombre semideforme atendió divertido. - ¿Crees que eres mi padre omnipotente?, eres un estúpido Ares, tú no eres Zeus para castigarle y sabes bien que, si interfieres, te estarías revelando ante él.

La sonrisa divertida del dios de la guerra se desdibujo ante lo dicho, afirmándole. -Yo soy un dios Hefestos, yo soy el dios del todo, escúchalo. Y algún día hasta el Olimpo será mío, así que más vale que decidas ¿de qué parte estas?

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el dios pelirrojo del fuego. - ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga Ares? -Hefestos rio con diversión.

-Quiero que vayan a asesinar a una joven, su nombre es Seika, es la hermana del santo del que te he hablado, el maldito que escapo de la Prisión de los Cielos, el preferido de Athena.-el dios sonrió animado.- Quiero que lleves su cabeza cortada frente a Athena antes de que yo mismo me presente ante ella.-el dios rio con disfrute en su voracidad.-Nada me gustaría más que verla sufrir ante el odio que su "amado" santo le tendría por ello, culpándola por ver la cabeza de su hermana frente a él y luego entonces, yo mismo iré y le arrancare la cabeza a ella y a su santo.

Hefestos reflexiono intranquilo ante lo último dicho por el dios. -Pero Ares eso es muy peligroso, si tu alma sufriera algún suceso en la Tierra, usted no volvería a reencarnar jamás.

El pelinegro se levantó de su silla y avanzo hasta el frente de aquel dios arrodillado frente a él. -No importa eso Hefestos, esta vez, ella no podrá hacer nada contra mí, te lo aseguro y te lo repito… yo soy un dios., soy el dios del todo, recuérdalo.

Hefestos le afirmo su ayuda y salió del Templo de su hermano sonriendo con diversión, quizás era tiempo de cobrar su propia venganza a placer ante el encargo de su hermano.

-x-

Cinco días habían pasado desde Seika había partido del Santuario, y durante ese tiempo la calma y paz se había vuelto infinita, como si aquella advertencia de Touma solo hubiese sido una mentira. Sin embargo, en cuestión de horas, todo habría de cambiar.

Mu termino de desayunar junto a Seika y Kiki y se dispuso a entrenar nuevamente con ella, sin embargo, al asomarse a la ventana, observo al cielo azulado y neblino provocando un repentino cambio a color marrón, dejando que la temperatura comenzara a subir por los alrededores mientras el sol parecía hacerse aún más grande.

Una chispa de luz atravesó su pensamiento y en segundos pudo sentir un poderoso cosmos aproximándose hacia Jamir. Mu lo sabía, aquel cosmos no era uno ordinario, por lo que sus sentidos se alarmaron.

-Maestro, ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Kiki al ver la consternación de Mu en la ventana y el extraño cambio de clima. Seika de igual puso su atención en el lemuriano que avanzo deprisa hacia la habitación donde reposaba a su Mith Cloth y la llamó a su cuerpo alzando sus cosmos.

-Creo que la hora llegó…-soltó el santo con preocupación al sentir el cosmos aún más cerca de su castillo.

-Mu…-murmuro con preocupación la castaña.

-Seika, quiero que te quedes un momento aquí. -ordeno con firmeza el lemuriano. - ¡Kiki, no quiero que ninguno de los dos abandone el castillo!, voy afuera.

\- ¡Maestro! -grito Kiki y en instantes vio a su maestro desaparecer al igual que Seika. - ¡Mu!

Mu salió de aquella torre por su telequinesis y de inmediato supo que no se había equivocado. A su frente, un hombre semideforme de aspecto extraño emergió de un aura de luz, pero con una armadura divina de color fuego vivo. Las alas plateadas que emergían de él simulaban los rayos de sol y su mirada lucia retorcida al verle.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto Mu con seguridad al ver a aquel "hombre" a su frente.

Entonces las dudas se despejaron. Los dioses les habían encontrado.

-Yo soy Hefestos, dios del Fuego y las armas y vengo por la vida de la joven que resguardas en esa torre.

Los ojos de Mu se sorprendieron ante la revelación, aquel no era cualquier hombre, era un dios y aunque sin duda sus posibilidades de ganar eran pocas, sabía que daría incluso su vida con tal de proteger a Seika.

-Pues si quieres llegar a ella debes acabar conmigo. -objeto Mu completamente concentrado, alzando sus cosmos como si de una flama de fuego se tratará. Pronto preciosas estrellas le cubrieron la piel mientras el dios sonreía con una carcajada.

El dios alzo su cosmos e hizo aparecer una lanza de fuego vivo de su puño, y sin dudarlo, la lanzo hacia Mu.

\- ¡Cristal Wall! -grito Mu deteniendo creyendo detener ataque del dios, sin embargo, aquella potente protección se hizo añicos ante sus ojos como si de cientos de cristales quebrados se tratara y fue lanzado al suelo estrepitosamente.

El dios sonrió al ver a Mu completamente arrastrado varios metros lejos, mientras el lemuriano sentía como si cada uno de sus huesos se hubiese hecho de cristal.

\- ¿Y así pretendes defender a esa jovencita estúpido humano? -objeto el dios alzando su mano hacia Mu mientras alzaba su cosmos para infringirle dolor a través de choques eléctricos a Mu. El santo de Aries comenzó a retorcerse de dolor ante la mirada del dios que se divertía con aquel evento.

\- ¡Stardust Revolution! -soltó una voz femenina detrás del santo y el dios distraído, vio como un haz de luz de estrellas débil se disolvía frente a si, haciendo que su mente se perdiera en ello y dejara de afligir dolor en el santo de oro. De pronto, vio a una dama vestida con una armadura plateada junto a un pequeño niño sujetando en el suelo al santo de Aries.

Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron. Era la joven que buscaba.

-Mu… ¿estás bien? -le comento Seika a Mu, ayudándole a sentarse del suelo. Herido, Mu le reclamo. -Te ordene quedarte dentro, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo dejarte sufrir por mí, es a mí a quien buscan no a ti.

\- ¿Eres tu Seika? -pregunto el dios hacia la castaña quien dejo al cuidado de Kiki a Mu y se posiciono al frente de ellos pretendiendo defenderlos.

\- ¡Así es!, si vienes por mí, entonces peleare. - soltó con determinación la hermana de Pegaso mientras se preparaba para defenderse. Hefestos rio ante lo que suponía sería un ataque de la dama y espero atento por un ataque. Seika alzo sus cosmos y se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡Stardust Revolution! -grito Seika hacia el dios, sin embargo, al ser una técnica apenas aprendida y muy poco practicada, el dios con su cerrar de puño acabo en un segundo con la energía de Seika.

-Mi turno jovencito…-soltó el dios con diversión y alzo sus dedos afligiendo dolor nuevamente en choques eléctricos sobre ella arrodillándola al suelo.

\- ¡Seika! -grito Mu y de inmediato se puso de pie pretendiendo lanzar un ataque, sin embargo, un grito atrapo la atención de todos mientras una luz luminosa se lanzaba contra el dios.

\- ¡Scarlet Needle!

El dios fue nuevamente distraído, pero ahora por un nuevo santo que aparecía al frente de él.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, yo seré tu oponente! -sentencio el peli azul que recién había llegado frente al dios.

Hefestos sonrió ante lo divertido que se tornaba aquel evento para sí. - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy un santo dorado de Athena, Milo de Escorpio.

-x-

 **Continuará…**

Lindos lectorcillos, ese Ares es un loquillo junto a Hefestos. Oigan, solo quedan dos capítulos de este fic, así que disfrútenlos mucho, que se pone interesante el siguiente. ¿A qué no se esperaban la aparición de Milongas… pues así es esto de los fics inesperados?

¿Será que los dioses por fin logren sus ambiciones, morirá alguno de nuestros santos o protagonistas, en que concluirá esta guerra?, todo esto y más las próximas dos entregas. (Por favor, quédense hasta el final de verdad que les conviene pues hay un lime romántico pendiente por ahí, no diré de quienes, pero es de suponerse a estas alturas jajaja, denme paciencia, les prometo que lo valdrá).

Y nuevamente agradezco su apoyo, hoy y siempre, gracias por darle un sentido a este trabajo y animarme a terminar. ¡Besitos cósmicos para ustedes!


	10. Chapter 10 Esperanza

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 10: Esperanza**

Hefestos sonrió divertido al ver al caballero dorado que había aparecido a su frente, con aquella soberbia sobrada asegurándole con la mirada que no era rival para él a pesar de ser un dios.

-Vamos, atácame hora…-resolvió Milo hacia el dios pelirrojo.

\- ¡Cuidado Milo, no es cualquier rival! -grito Mu mientras yacía en el suelo junto a Seika y Kiki tembloroso ante el ataque del dios antes recibido e intentando ponerse de pie para apoyarle en su encuentro.

El griego sonrió y negó hacia su compañero. -No me importa quién sea, no permitiré que le haga daño a Seika.

-Milo…-pronuncio la castaña ayudando a ponerse de pie a Mu, quien la alejo de si suavemente una vez que se reincorporo.

-Kiki, vuelve con Seika adentro del castillo, ahora…-ordeno Mu mientras se acercaba a Milo para apoyarle frente a Hefestos.

-Maestro…-soltó con preocupación el pequeño aprendiz tomando la mano de Seika, quien le rebatió su tacto. -No Kiki, no podemos irnos.

-Pero Seika. -le comento el menor sin que ella le prestara atención a su demanda y posicionándose detrás de Mu dispuesta a atacar.

\- ¿Aun no estas dentro?, ¡Por favor Seika, vete ahora! -grito el lemuriano a la dama al verla tras de sí, totalmente preocupado.

-Mu…

-Ya fue suficiente de drama, es hora de que les enseñe a respetar a sus dioses, insolentes…-exclamo Hefestos, comenzando a emanar gran energía de su mano izquierda formando una bola de fuego entre sus dedos.

-No esperare más…-susurro Milo y de inmediato, comenzó a correr hacia el dios pelirrojo apuntando su índice hacia su pecho. - ¡Scarleth Needle!

-Infeliz…-en segundos, Hefestos lanzo contra Milo aquella bola de fuego recibiéndole completamente en su pecho mientras el santo lanzaba su ataque imprudentemente al dios. En instantes, la imagen de Milo completamente paralizado y siendo lastimado en los aires por aquella bola de fuego se hizo presente frente a Seika, Mu y Kiki.

\- ¡Argh…! -grito de dolor Milo cayendo en segundos a metros de Seika y Mu completamente inconsciente y derramando su sangre por el suelo ante el impacto.

\- ¡Milo! -gritaron ambos santos al ver a su compañero rendido en el suelo y con un hilo de sangre emanando de sus labios.

-Maldición…-comento Mu, y de inmediato se preparó para atacar al dios.

-Es tu turno caballero. -soltó el dios de las armas celestiales con diversión hacia el lemuriano. El ariano entonces comenzó a emanar su propia cosmos energía con fuerza tratando de alcanzar su máximo nivel.

El dios nuevamente comenzó a provocar una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda y con aquella sonrisa sordica, se preparó para atacar al peli lila.

Mu se dispuso a recibirle con su contrataque, estirando sus brazos y con ansiedad, exclamó. - ¡Stardust Revolution!

Cientos de estrellas entonces comenzaron a emanar de la energía de Mu hacia el dios, quien, al recibir el ataque, lo disolvió en un parpadeo en su mano libre y de inmediato lanzo aquella bola de fuego sobre Mu. El cuerpo de Aries al instante colapso en los aires, recibiendo cientos de descargas eléctricas y percibiendo las llamas vivas de aquella bola de fuego por toda su piel a pesar de la armadura, siendo aquel el mismo dolor que había recibido Milo minuto atrás.

\- ¡Mu! -grito Seika con la voz desgarrada de impotencia al ver aquel sufrimiento del santo.

Mu tras el ataque, cayo inerte al suelo ante la mirada de Seika y Kiki completamente aterrorizados ante el dios. Toda esperanza se había disuelto para ellos.

Pero Seika no retrocedió y aunque moría de miedo ante el dios, se preparó para atacar mientras en sus ojos un par de lágrimas caían involuntariamente al creer que tanto Milo como Mu habían muerto por tal ataque.

-Ahora si jovencita, tu y yo estamos solos y ya nadie podrá defenderte. -esbozo el dios pelirrojo y deforme con amplia sonrisa, avanzando hacia ella con seguridad. Sin embargo, esta vez fue Kiki quien se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡Seika huye! -grito el pequeño santo frente al dios provocándole una carcajada por su osadía.

\- ¡Kiki!

-No voy a dejar que mueras, eso no hubiera querido mi maestro ni Seiya.-grito el niño comenzando a colocar un muro de cristal frente al dios.

Tras aquellas palabras, el dios alzo su dedo índice sobre aquel Muro de Cristal y provoco miles de descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de Kiki, lanzándole un par de metros lejos de ellos tras ello.

\- ¡No Kiki! -grito Seika totalmente impotente ante aquellos actos. - ¡Eres un maldito!

El dios llegó a escasos centímetros de Seika, quien intento lanzarle su puño con cosmos para defenderse, sin embargo, al no poder dominarlo, fue inútil y el dios con suma facilidad pudo sujetarle del cuello y alzarle cual conejillo por los aires.

\- ¡Seika! -grito Mu totalmente vencido en el suelo, sintiendo como si cada uno de sus huesos hubiese sido quebrado e intentando alzarse para alcanzarles.

-Jovencita…necesito de ti, así que llegó el momento de irnos de aquí.

-¡No!

Mu comenzó a arrastrarse ante el caminar del dios que avanzó sujeto de Seika hacia un halo de luz que había formado con su propia energía.

-No te vayas…Seika. - gimoteaba con sangre esgrimiendo de su boca el lastimado santo de Aries. - ¡Seika!

De pronto, la silueta de Seika y el dios desapareció en aquella faz de luz dejando completamente desconcertado y frustrado al lemuriano, quien cayo completamente vencido al suelo ante el ataque. - ¡Seika!

-x-

En el Santuario, la inquieta calma que se había presentado los últimos días tras el anuncio de Touma sobre la venganza de los dioses, pronto habría de cambiar.

Saori, quien reposaba en el interior de su habitación, tuvo un presentimiento entre sueños y de inmediato se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia el salón del Patriarca donde Seiya y Dohko aguardaban junto a Shion.

El trío de santos cuando vieron penetrar al salón con aquel gesto de angustia a la diosa, de inmediato lo entendieron. La batalla final había llegado para todos.

-x-

De inmediato, el Patriarca anuncio a través de su cosmos a los santos que debían mantenerse alerta en el interior de sus Templos mientras que Marín, Shaina y Touma hacían su arribo presuroso hacia el salón del Patriarca. Para mala suerte de Seiya, sus cuatro compañeros de bronce aún no se encontraban en el lugar, por lo que sería una batalla difícil sin su ayuda.

Fue entonces que el siempre claro atardecer del Santuario comenzó a teñir de rojo el cielo mientras el astro rey comenzaba a tornarse rojo cual sangre y bailoteaba con un halo de luz oscuro a su alrededor, revelando que una presencia celestial estaba por arribar. Los animales, los pájaros y toda criatura comenzaron a notar el ascenso de temperatura en la Tierra y pronto corrieron a ocultarse ante la terrible y abrumadora energía que se resentía en el aire.

-Llego la hora, es él. -confeso Touma a la diosa una vez que arribo al salón frente a Shion y Seiya.

-Ares…-susurro Saori empuñando a Nike mientras observaba al cielo desde el Salón Patriarcal.

De pronto, los siete santos que permanecían en el interior de aquel salón comenzaron a sentir un dolor intenso ante un ruido que de pronto empezó a resonar, igual a un pitido agudo en sus oídos y la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! -grito Seiya mientras se cubría los oídos al igual que todos los demás presentes ante aquel ruido terrible. De pronto, una energía fuera del Salón Papal se hizo sentir y sin miramientos, la peli lila del grupo abrió la puerta, revelando la presencia del dios de la Guerra frente a ella.

-Eres tú, Ares, hermano.

-Athena…cuanto tiempo. -soltó el dios con su voz grave y mostrando su imponente presencia frente a la dama. Seiya de inmediato corrió frente a ella y la protegió con su cuerpo, dispuesto a todo. Shion y Dohko quienes no esperaban el arribo del dios hasta aquel punto, se posicionaron a los costados de la diosa de igual forma mientras Touma lo hacía posponiendo a Marín y a Shaina a su espalda.

Ares los observo a todos y cada uno de los presentes y pronto, centró su mirada en el hombre que reconocia.

-Así que este es el humano por el cual te deshonraste, el osado que se atrevió a levantar su puño contra los dioses, el maldito que escapo de la Prisión de los cielos y por el cual te has puesto de su lado. Por él lo has perdido todo, Athena.

-Ares yo…-soltó Saori siendo interrumpida por el impulsivo Seiya.

\- ¡Así es, soy yo, Seiya de Pegaso y te matare a ti también, maldito como lo hice con Hades!

El dios sonrió ante la soberbia de Seiya de Seiya y negó con la cabeza. -No eres más que un insignificante humano. ¿Qué podrías hacer tu contra mí?, no te confundas, yo no soy Hades, yo soy el todo aquí y en los cielos.

\- ¡Te matare Ares!

El dios comenzó a carcajearse aún más ante lo dicho por Seiya y sin esperarlo, un halo de luz se hizo presente tras el dios. De pronto, la presencia de otro dios se revelo tras Ares, sujetando del cuello a la persona más preciada para Seiya, Seika.

\- ¡Seika! -gritó Seiya tratando de asegurarse si aquello era una mentira o una simple ilusión del dios.

-Hefestos…-murmuro la diosa de la sabiduría reconociendo a quien sujetaba a Seika.

-Mu…-murmuro Shion desconcertado ante la inesperada presencia de la dama, entendiendo que su alumno había muerto claramente defendiéndola y que ambos habían sido encontrados en Jamir.

La castaña portadora de la armadura de Enif, pronto fue soltada por el dios del fuego y dejada caer al suelo ante la mirada preocupada del resto. Seika entonces reconoció donde se encontraba, confundida por lo que había sucedido segundos atrás con Mu.

\- ¿Dónde estamos, acaso es…? -Seika lo reconoció de inmediato, aquel sitio no era otro que el Santuario.

-Ares, aquí traigo lo que me has pedido. -comento el dios pelirrojo con diversión hacia su hermano señalando con su índice hacia Seika en el suelo. - ¿Así que dime, qué se supone que haremos con ella?

-Athena…-comento el dios hacia la peli lila.-Ahora que Hefestos ha llegado, te ofrezco un trato, córtale la cabeza a esta joven con tu báculo y así perdonaré tus ofensas y las de tus humanos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-soltó la diosa con incredulidad al igual que los demás presentes. - ¿ Acaso estás loco, Ares?

El dios rio divertido ante el desconcierto de su hermana.

-Vamos Athena, solo es una joven más, su vida no vale nada y con su sacrificio salvarías las millones de vidas de la Tierra. Te lo reitero, mátala frente a tu humano predilecto y te perdonaré todo.

\- ¡Maldito! -gritó Seiya sintiendo como sus ojos se empapaban de rabia ante las palabras del dios. –No lo permitiré.

Seiya entonces se preparó para lanzar su primer golpe al dios completamente furico y de pronto, el báculo de Nike se posó en el pecho de Seiya, negándole.

-Athena…-pronunció desconcertado Pegaso.

-No le ataques Seiya, no serviría de nada, esta vez nada sería suficiente contra Ares. -objeto Saori con nostalgia hacia el caballero de bronce y de inmediato, volvió su mirada molesta al dios. -Ares, te hago un mejor trato, mi vida a cambio de la de ella.

\- ¡Athena! -gritaron los presentes totalmente absortos por la propuesta. El dios de la guerra sonrió complacido ante la sentencia mas no le importo.

-Sabes Athena, realmente no me interesa tu miserable vida mortal, si no que sufras por tus pecados. ¿Qué sentido tendría arrebatarte la vida y acabar con tus penas tan fácil?, lo que realmente quiero es…tu sufrimiento.

-Ares.

-Te ofrezco que la mates tú y obtengas el beneficio de mi perdón, arrodillándote frente a mí, o entonces lo pierdas todo, y mueran todos.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Ares? -resoplo la diosa furiosa haciendo que el dios sonriera plácidamente.

-Desde tiempos mitológicos has estado interfiriendo en mi camino, siempre humillando a los dioses con tu predilección a los humanos, alejándote de nosotros y siendo uno mismo con ellos. Y ya que deseas ser uno de ellos, es hora que tú también pagues tu miseria y sufras como ellos.

\- ¡Maldito! -grito Seiya ardiendo de ira frente a los dioses.

-Hefestos…-le llamo el dios pelinegro a su hermano detrás de si. -Córtale la cabeza a esa joven ahora frente a todos ellos…acaba con ella Hefestos, que vean su destino.-ordeno el dios de la guerra sonriendo con satisfacción.

\- ¡No! -grito Seiya encendiendo su cosmos incluso ante la negativa de Athena, listo para atacar con su ataque.

-¡Seiya detente!

Hefestos entonces tomó de la muñeca a Seika y la obligo a levantarse del suelo, sin embargo, el dios del fuego en lugar de atacarle, le entrego en su mano una flecha y arco a la castaña que escondia bajo su capa. Seika sin entender, sostuvo el arma y el dios al ver su ingenuidad sobre su propuesta a la joven, la sujeto a su cintura y le hizo apuntarle a Ares con ella sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Ares, quien de pronto escucho silencio detrás suyo en lugar de los gritos de dolor de Seika, ladeó su rostro hacia su hermano y exclamo:

\- ¿Qué pasa Hefestos, por qué no la has matado?

El dios al no recibir respuesta de su hermano, giro completamente hacia su espalda y observo a Hefestos con Seika en medio y ambos apuntando hacia él con un arco rojizo y grabados precioso de oro y plata.

-Hoy no será el fin de ella, si no el tuyo Ares. -soltó con una sonrisa ambiciosa el dios pelirrojo hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Qué dices Hefestos? -soltó con ironía el dios de la guerra, esbozando una sonrisa llena de incredulidad hacia su hermano.

-Ares, este es mi premio por haberte enredado con mi esposa, Afrodita y mi humillación ante mis hermanos por mi aspecto, ¿lo recuerdas hermano? -soltó el dios con diversión. -Te lo dije alguna vez, algún día pagarías aquella osadía y esta es la ocasión hermano.

-Hefestos, ¿acaso te opondrás ante mí por una mujer y por una estupidez?

-Esto no es por ella, es por mí y por mi padre, y créemelo, él perdonara mis ofensas cuando descubra que planeabas manipular a tu antojo la voluntad de los dioses e imponerte en el Olimpo.

-Hefestos… ¿acaso estás loco? -soltó Ares con la incredulidad en el rostro. - ¿Te estas poniendo del lado de Athena?, yo soy tu hermano.

-Disfrutare mucho esto Ares. -soltó el dios obligando a Seika a estirar aún más el arco en sus manos.

\- ¡Hefestos! -grito el dios furico hacia su hermano. Sabia que las cosas iban en serio.

Hefestos ardiente de venganza, susurro al oído de Seika -Sujétala bien mortal, esta flecha está hecha por mí, es la "Flecha de Fuego de los dioses", cualquier dios que muera en el mundo terrenal con ella, su alma no podrá volver al Olimpo y es mi deseo que un mortal la lance para Ares, así la humillación será mayor.

-Pero…-comento Seika totalmente confundida ante las palabras del dios.

\- ¡Hazlo, dispárale y enciende tu cosmos o te matara a ti y a todos los que amas!

Hefestos alzo su propia aura emanando su energía hacia la flecha que sostenía junto a Seika mientras ella encendía su cosmos observando tras el dios la silueta borrosa de su hermano y Athena.

Ares no dudo y comenzó a emanar aquel sonido estremecedor en los oídos de todos los demás provocándoles dolor mientras se preparaba para atacar a Seika y Hefestos.

\- ¡Pagaran, yo soy el dios del todo, yo soy Ares, el dios máximo incluso más que Zeus!

-Vuelve a descansar Ares. -a su espalda, Athena comenzó a alzar su cosmos a través de Nike y emigro su energía en sintonía hacia la silueta de Seika con el arco en sus manos.

\- ¡Todos me obedecerán y van a pagar tal osadía! -soltó Ares alzando su mano apuntando hacia Seika y Hefestos. - ¡Mueran!

\- ¡Ahora! -Seika alzo su energía al máximo, recordando las palabras y lecciones de Mu sobre el cosmos y acordándose de su imagen y "muerte" minutos atrás, por lo que enérgica tomó el arco y apunto con fuerza hacia Ares. - ¡Lo hare, por Mu, por mi hermano y por Athena!

-Infeliz humana…

Hefestos soltó junto a Seika aquella flecha rojiza color sangre acompañada de un halo de luz poderoso mientras Ares lanzaba también su energía a través de su puño provocado un choque de energías que se potenciaba exponencialmente al fusionarse. De pronto, un deslumbrante rayo de luz nublo la vista de todos los presentes ante el choque de energias, mientras Seika en aquel espacio blanco de inmensidad, solo podía ver la silueta en medio de la explosión de su hermano corriendo hacia ella en medio del tiempo detenido.

\- ¡Seika! -de pronto, Seiya sujeto el cuerpo de su hermana dentro del ataque y lo cubrió con su silueta mientras detrás de ella, un rayo de energía le golpeaba completamente provocándole que la sangre de su hermano emanara de su boca debido al impacto.

\- ¡Seiya!

En instantes, Seika y Seiya cayeron al suelo ante la mirada incrédula de Hefestos mientras Athena intentaba correr hacia ellos para protegerlos. Ares de pronto sintió como el metal de la flecha se hundía en su pecho, haciéndole tensar de inmediato, mientras cientos de llamas le quemaban el interior obligandole a arrodillarse ante el dolor que aquella flecha le había provocado.

Los santos dorados que para entonces habían arribado a las escaleras del Salón Papal observaron como una nube negra se transformaba en un espíritu maligno emergiendo del cuerpo de Ares.

\- Pero,¡ ¿qué es esto?! -soltó Aldebarán totalmente incrédulo ante lo que veían él y sus demás compañeros frente a si.

\- ¡Aun no está muerto, acaben con él! - Touma entonces tras replicar aquellas palabras, hizo arder la cosmos energía de su mano y con aquel mar de electricidad formada por si, la lanzo contra el cuerpo del dios que aún se mantenía vivo ante la decantación de su espíritu.

\- ¡Muchachos, es la hora! - ordeno Shion a los santos dorados, provocándoles arder su cosmo energía al máximo y ordenándoles atacar a aquella nube gris que se disolvía al cielo.

Athena entonces llego hasta Seiya y Seika quienes completamente inertes en el suelo, habían dejado ir su último suspiro debido a la coalición.

-Seika, Seiya…-les llamo con la voz quebrada la diosa ya en el suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver a ambos hermanos caídos frente a sus ojos. -Perdónenme.

Tras aquella emanación de energía de los santos de oro, pronto la calma vino lentamente consigo mientras una incipiente lluvia teñía de gris el cielo rojo provocando aquel aire nostálgico ante aquellos guerreros caídos.

-Seiya…Seika…-pronuncio la diosa totalmente abatida ante su perdida. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para recuperarles.

Hefestos ante la escena, decidió desaparecer en el aire pues él ya no tenía nada más por hacer mientras Athena se abrazaba completamente rota a los cuerpos de Seiya y Seika avanzando juntos al paraíso en aquel abismo de muerte.

De pronto y ante sus lágrimas sobre aquel par de cuerpos pálidos y aun tibios, su báculo Nike comenzó a resonar llamando su atención en medio de su llanto. Athena alzo su mirada empapada a su báculo que había tirado a su lado y observo una energía totalmente poderosa emanando de él, haciéndole vibrar mientras emitía destellos de brillo cual trueno.

\- ¿Acaso es…? -la diosa alzo su mirada al cielo lluvioso mientras las gotas de lluvia le empapaban la frente revelandole una señal de esperanza. Y como si de un fenómeno sobrenatural se tratará, la lluvia cedió un momento, abriendose en medio de las nubes grises, un rayo tenue de luz. -Padre…

La diosa abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida ante lo que suponía un mensaje de su Padre Zeus y sin esperarlo, un águila preciosa emergió de aquel espacio de luz entre las nubes, descendiendo hasta donde se encontraba la diosa y dejando caer dos rosas blanca sobre los cuerpos inertes de Seiya y Seika.

Tras ello, el águila alzo su vuelo nuevamente hacia el cielo y aquel báculo de Nike pronto comenzó a emanar una cálida energía hacia Athena y a los cuerpos que sujetaba, provocando en ellos que el color en sus mejillas volviera lentamente a su cuerpo.

Enseguida, los pulmones de Seiya volvieron a levantarse en una suave respiración mientras Seika debajo, le imitaba de manera más suave. Athena sonrió entre lágrimas y con incredulidad miro al cielo. -Gracias Padre...lo entiendo.

Por fin la paz y esperanza volvía a la Tierra tras aquella guerra sangrienta y un sinfín de sucesos dolorosos atrás.

-x-

Los días tras aquel día "rojo" de sufrimiento y dolor, se desvanecieron uno a uno y pronto, la paz se instauro volviendo a la rutina habitual que aquel Santuario mantenía.

Entonces, con un enorme dolor de cabeza convertido en presión justo en la sien y con ligero dolor al respirar, Seika volvió a abrir lentamente sus ojos totalmente confundida en el interior de una habitación. Curiosa por donde se encontraba, oteo por los alrededores de su cuarto, aquel donde reposaba tras un largo sueño y de inmediato supo donde se encontraba: La Fuente de Athena.

Cerro los ojos un instante tratando de entender su estadía en aquel lugar y en segundos las imágenes de Ares y Hefestos volvieron a su mente, así como la de Seiya yaciendo en sus brazos tras recibir una herida mortal, tal como si hubiese sido un sueño macabro hecho realidad.

\- ¡Seiya! -grito con dolor la joven totalmente preocupada por su hermano y de inmediato intento levantarse de la cama para buscarlo, sin embargo, una voz en el cuarto de al lado que suponía era el baño, le hizo detenerse.

\- ¿Seika? - aquella voz respondiéndole, le erizo completamente a la dama. No podía ser cierto, aquel era…Mu.

De pronto, el santo de Aries salió del baño con una bandeja y toalla húmeda en sus manos para limpiarle y sonrió ampliamente al verle despierta.

-Mu…-soltó la dama totalmente conmovida pues suponía que aquel santo había perecido debido al ataque de Hefestos, sin embargo, ahora estaba frente a ella y totalmente sano.

\- ¡Mu! -grito la castaña en la cama y el lemuriano de inmediato deposito aquella toalla en el mueble contiguo y se sentó en la cama frente a ella, permitiéndole tocarle la cara y mirarle fijamente asegurándose que aquello era verdad.

\- ¡Estas bien Mu, ¿no estas herido, ¡¿cómo es que…?! –soltó la castaña empapando sus ojos chocolate ante la emoción de ver a aquel santo que amaba, entero y vivo.

-Eso no importa, si no que despertaste Seika…-Mu sin timidez, también se permitió tomarle las mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas y sonreírle suave para calmarla. -Y estas bien, ¿cierto?

-Lo estoy, lo estoy…-grito la dama totalmente descontrolada y sin poder resistirse, estiro sus brazos hacia el cuello del santo y echo el peso de su cuerpo hacia él, sujetándole con fuerza mientras temblaba de emoción. -¡Estoy bien!

Mu entonces, cerro los ojos y se dejó cubrir por aquel bello abrazo que le tenía preso y que ante su situación personal de guerrero, parecía un sueño. Y asi, cómplice, poso suavemente sus manos en la espalda de la dama sintiendo la fragilidad de su cuerpo y recordándose lo impotente que se había sentido al verla sujeta del cuello por Hefestos. -Fuiste muy valiente, estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti, Seika.

La santo de plata de Enif, le soltó lentamente y le busco la mirada al ariano. -Te enfrentaste a dos dioses como nadie, incluso cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras ni te pusieras en peligro, yo creí que te había perdido, pero ahora solo puedo decirte que eres una guerrera increíble, Seika.

-Mu…no digas eso, yo…solo no quería que ni a ti ni a nadie les pasara nada.-soltó apenada la castaña. La dama entonces recordó a su hermano y al instante volvió a alterarse. -Mu,¡ ¿Dónde está Seiya, y Kiki y Milo y los demás?!

El santo sonrió ante la impulsividad de la dama y le sostuvo cálido. -No te preocupes, ellos están bien. Todos ellos lo están.

-Quiero verlos, por favor…-objeto la dama visiblemente preocupada, incluso olvidándose de sus propios dolores.

-Les diré que vengan pronto, por ahora, debes descansar, yo voy a cuidar de ti el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Te lo agradezco Mu.

-Y yo a ti…-respondió el santo dejando que sus flequillos cayeran en su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos complacido.

\- ¿Por qué?...

-Por salvarnos a todos Seika, gracias.

La japonesa al escucharlo, pronto volvió a sujetar suavemente al santo de Aries entre sus brazos y en medio de aquel abrazo lleno de tranquilidad y luz, el santo dulce y delicado, le susurro _. -Te amo Seika._

La castaña se respigo al escucharlo, sin embargo, sonrió para sí, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su estómago al escuchar aquellas palabras de la voz melosa de Mu y cálida, contestó. -Y yo a ti, Mu, demasiado.

Ya nada importaba, no si estaba juntos.

-x-

La calma había vuelto al Santuario tras aquella batalla contra Ares y sin temores fracturando la confianza, pronto aquellos amantes ocultos dentro del Santuario, no dudaron en demostrarse que la fuerza de sus sentimientos aún se mantenía intacta a pesar de dolor, las guerras y la separación.

Como en el quinto Templo de Leo, donde bajo el delicioso calor del atardecer, un par de amantes se refugiaban en la intimidad de una habitación unidos uno a uno en un abrazo protector.

Marín entonces, totalmente rendida tras amar al guardián de aquel Templo y recostada en su amplio pecho justo donde podia escucharle los latidos, pronuncio con total quietud.

-Aioria… ¿duermes?

El santo quien dormitaba tras su encuentro apasionado, negó con un gemido provocando estallar la risa del santo femenino por su mentira. De inmediato, el felino abrió los ojos aun adormilado al verse caído en su farsa y le sonrió, negando con su cabeza en la almohada y cerrando sus ojos casi al instante, aunque sin dormirse del todo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Marín?-pronuncio casi en un gruñido.

-Nada, solo quería proponerte algo…una locura.

-Mmmm…-pronuncio en un ronroneo el santo aun dormitante.

-Aioria de Leo, cásate conmigo.

El santo de inmediato abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que había declarado la amazona y de inmediato la vio reír ante su sobresalto, quitándole completamente el sueño. -Creí que no despertarías nunca dormilón, en realidad quería proponerte ir a comer algo a Rodorio.

\- ¡Marín! -le reprocho el santo ante aquella broma cruel y de inmediato comenzó a reír fastidiado y la abrazo aún más a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Aioria! -le reclamo la pelirroja ante su energico abrazo del felino que comenzó a reír aun adormilado. Era su turno de "atacar". -No te soltare Águila, ahora me cumples porque me cumples esa proposición, te casaras con Leo.

\- ¡Aioria!, ¿estás loco? -soltó la dama incrédula ante la broma del santo, aunque algo era cierto, en aquel mundo "soñar" con algo como ello era una locura y solo en bromas podían "juguetear" con el asunto. Pronto, aquel par de amantes comenzaron una lucha de abrazos y cosquillas mientras se prodigaban besos en aquel, su propio tiempo de amor.

-x-

Por su parte,Milo totalmente recuperado tras la batalla con Ares, se posó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Seika en la Fuente de Athena con un ramo de rosas cortesía de su compañero de Piscis y toco con suavidad, siendo recibido por Mu quien le invito a pasar de inmediato mientras él salía de la habitación un momento, dejandole a solas con Seika.

-Preciosa…-objetó el escorpión aproximándose hacia la castaña sobre la cama y le entrego las flores con aquella sonrisa amable y enigmática que solo él podía lograr.

-Milo, ¿cómo estás? -pronuncio con dulzura la dama en la cama.

\- ¿Bien y tú?

-Bien, recuperandome…-soltó con una sonrisa la castaña provocando un silencio nervioso en ambos.

-Oye Seika…-el peli azul oculto un momento su mirada y comento. -Vine a disculparme, antes de lo de Ares me porte como un idiota contigo y tú no merecías el cómo te trate.

Seika le rechazo de inmediato su disculpa. -Milo, no importa eso para mí, si no el que estas aquí y que estas bien a pesar del ataque de Hefestos. Todo salio bien para nosotros, ¿no es asi?

-Oye…olvida eso, borra de tu mente esas imágenes, -objeto el escorpión con una sonrisa bromista. - ¿Lastimarme a mí?, por favor, soy Milo, un santo de oro.

Seika rio tras lo dicho y le miro cálidamente. -Milo, gracias…

El peli azul alzo su mirada hacia la dama totalmente incrédulo por la reacción gentil de la castaña y le sonrió tímido. -Gracias por todo.

El santo le negó con su cabeza y sin dudarlo, estiro sus brazos hacia ella, invitándole a cobijarle. Seika acepto aquel trato con dulzura.

-Fue un placer preciosa y bueno, si después de todo te das cuenta que en realidad me amabas a mí y no a Mu, entonces búscame en Escorpio.

\- ¡Milo! -exclamo la dama ante la broma del santo, quien tras aquel gesto se puso de pie y abandono la habitación con aquella sonrisa preciosa suya llena de confianza. -Nos vemos preciosa.

-Adiós Milo.

-x-

El santo de Escorpio tras abandonar la Fuente de Athena, volvió nuevamente hacia su Templo donde Shaina le esperaba en el sillón de su privado, observando con interés una fotografía en sus manos. El santo corrió al sillón al verla en su habitación y se echó a su lado, quitándole aquella fotografía de las manos donde aparecía él junto a Camus, Isaac y Hyoga en un viaje a Siberia en lo que parecía un día de pesca bajo los fríos hielos árticos. Y él, a diferencia de ellos, como amante de clima cálido que era, portaba una enorme chamarra que le cubría de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Siempre he creído que eres un exagerado, mira que llevar semejante ropa para Siberia! -resolvió la peliverde mientras el santo reía recordando el frio que había percibido en aquel lugar.

-No me gusta sufrir en vano, cariño. -el santo le miro con cierta mirada picara y le refuto.-Y no soy exagerado, soy "intenso", que es diferente.

La dama quien aun mantenía su máscara sobre su rostro, se desprendió de ella un momento, echándola en un mueble contiguo, y sin prevenirlo, se montó dominante sobre el santo, sujetándole las muñecas contra el sillón.

-Demuéstramelo entonces, santo de Escorpio. -sentencio la santo femenina completamente divertida ante el gesto de ingenuidad y diversión que se dibujó en el santo por la sorpresa de su acecho, quien en instantes fundió sus labios con los de la amazona en un acto totalmente arrebatado y juguetón. El tiempo pronto les llevaría hasta la locura.

-x-

Saori por su parte junto a Shion y Seiya comentaban completamente preocupados hacia aquel joven pelirrojo que habia ayudado días atrás, sobre su estadía y el futuro dentro del Santuario.

\- ¿Entonces te quedaras Touma? -volvió a cuestionarle Athena al ángel del cielo arrodillado a su frente.

-Supongo que no me deja opción Athena, sin embargo, no será mucho tiempo, no soy un hombre que acostumbre echar "raíces" en algún lugar.

-Vamos Touma, quédate aqui, Marín te necesita. -objetó Seiya hacia el otro a su frente, pensando en como era simpática la vida al ponerle en tal situación con el ángel.

-Seiya, no seas imprudente, Touma tomara la mejor decisión, lo sé. -interrumpió la peli lila provocando una sonrisa cómplice con el ángel.

-Gracias Athena.

Tras aquel encuentro, Athena se despidió del hermano de Marín y avanzo con Seiya hacia la habitación de su privado, lejos de cualquier otra mirada.

-x-

Una vez en completa soledad junto a Seiya, Athena desde su balcón, invito a Seiya a posarse a su lado mientras ambos veían el atardecer en completa paz. Y tras un largo silencio de ambos disfrutando la quietud del lugar, la dama se atrevio a hablar.

-No sé qué es lo que depare para nosotros en un futuro Seiya…-pronuncio la dama rompiendo aquel delicado silencio entre ambos y la inmensidad. - Pero sé que, a tu lado, podre lograr lo que sea, por muy difícil que sea.

Seiya sonrió ante lo dulce de las palabras de la diosa, percibiendo la suave brisa que provenía del mar griego a algunos kilómetros lejos de ahí.

-Athena…-el santo entonces la miro con ternura a los ojos, esos azules que amaba cual cielo. -Más bien, Saori…

La dama alerto sus sentidos ante su llamado y permitió que el santo sujetara su mano, con delicadeza y depositara un beso en ella. - Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Seiya.

-x-

Kiki por su parte y con yeso en mano junto a Aldebarán decidieron ir a buscar algo de comer tras acompañar a Mu en su espera en la Fuente de Athena tras la visita de Milo a Seika y al sentir la presencia sola de Seika en su habitación, decidió volver a ella.

Mu entonces penetro de nueva cuenta la habitación de su amada y se encontró con la tranquila castaña observando al techo completamente aburrida en su soledad.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunto con suave sonrisa el quieto santo mientras avanzaba hasta la cama de la japonesa, sentándose frente a ella para atenderla.

-Sí, gracias Mu. -esbozo ella con tranquilidad mientras veía la maquina sujeta a su mano que le tomaba el pulso.

-Mu, quisiera ir a recuperarme al Templo de Aries, ¿crees que sea posible?, me siento más tranquila y cómoda ahí que en este lugar.

El santo sonrió ante la petición de la dama y le asintió calmado.

-De acuerdo, le indicaré a Seiya que vaya entonces a verte ahí, el pretendía hacerlo aquí tras acompañar a Athena un momento, así que será mejor que te busque en Aries.

-Gracias Mu.

Tras lo dicho, la dama descendió un momento su mirada mientras un cosquilleo se apilaba en su pecho conteniendo aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba profesarle al hombre a su frente.

-Te traeré algo de comer. -comentó el santo intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente de la cama para ir fuera, sin embargo, la mano de Seika le detuvo antes de que marchara y le hizo volver a su sitio.

-Mu…-el lemuriano se quedó sorprendido ante el súbito impulso de la joven y se dispuso a atenderla. Curioso, observo el jugueteo nervioso en sus manos y sin esperarlo, la dama se echó en su cuerpo, sujetándole en un abrazo.

. –Mu, no sabes lo feliz que me siento a pesar de todo nuestro destino, pues las estrellas al final del dolor, me guiaron a ti.

-Seika…-suspiro el santo ante la dulce confesión y cerro sus ojos dejándose embriagar por la calidez de la dama que le provocaba un cosquilleo ansioso por todo el cuerpo.

-Mu, quiero quedarme a tu lado…por siempre.-susurro.

-Seika…Yo…-el santo totalmente tímido no supo exactamente como reaccionar ante la confesión, mas su nerviosismo tiño sus mejillas de rojo y en aquel abrazo, le hizo asentir suavemente, unido a ella. -Yo también lo deseo, Seika quédate a mi lado, yo voy a cuidar de ti siempre, es una promesa.

 **Continuará…**

Awww…lectorcillos, pues ya llegamos al penúltimo capítulo el cual me tarde pues andaba falta de inspiración y hoy solo resta el último que vendrá bien amoroso, tiernito y sexy como lo anticipe con nuestra pareja principal de protagonista. Espero se hayan divertido y entretenido un ratito, yo estuvo muy feliz por compartir esta historia con ustedes y ojalá les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca a lo largo de estos meses. No me resta más que agradecer su tiempo para leerme y escribirme, y su paciencia en las actualizaciones. ¡Les quiero hoy y siempre y nos leemos pronto, abrazo cósmico para ustedes!


	11. Chapter 11 Epílogo

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Este capítulo no es apto para personas sensibles, tiene contenido explícito sexual.**

 **Capítulo final. Soy tu fan**

 **(Mu y Seika)**

Dos siluetas presurosas y completamente húmedas de pies a cabeza huían del diluvio que les había sorprendido al recoger fresas en la enorme selva cercana de aquel castillo en Jamir. Eran tiempos nuevos, de justicia y paz, de calma y sosiego, y de largos atardeceres donde lo único que importaba era desvanecer el tiempo en memorias y suspiros, sobre todo para aquel par de amantes que se disfrutaban el uno al otro en la soledad de aquel rincón del mundo donde nadie se atrevía a molestarles y al que solo por sus deberes como santos se les tenia permitido visitar una vez al año.

\- ¡Corre Mu, vamos! -gritaba Seika hacia el joven lemuriano que le acompañaba en su travesía sujeto a su mano, quien caballero, cubría la cabeza de ambos de la lluvia con una enorme hoja de palma hasta que por fin a metros de ellos, divisaron la entrada de la morada que compartían.

-Ya voy. -soltaba entre risas aquel lemuriano para después hacer uso de sus poderes de telequinesis y adentrarse con la dama que sujetaba de la mano al castillo.

Al estar dentro, aquel santo de Aries junto a su amada, tiro aquella hoja de palma sobre su cabeza al suelo, así como su bolsa repleta de fresas que habia recolectado con ella mientras se sacudía la ropa del agua que le había empapado y veía a la dama a su frente completamente tiritante, desprendiéndose una a una de sus ropas.

Mu ante aquel acto inesperado clavo su mirada esmeralda y tímida en ella sin maliciosas intenciones y comenzó a disfrutar de su belleza a media luz, como un pequeño ciervo oculto entre las sombras del nublado dia. Seika era belleza, calma y ternura en tan solo un parpadeo y él era afortunado por compartir la vida a su lado como su amigo y amante.

La preciosa figura delgada de Seika se pudo definir a perfección ante los ojos de Mu, quien hasta entonces aprecio cada femenina curva de la dama a través de aquella ropa húmeda ceñida a su cuerpo, notaba la feminidad de la joven que habia logrado con los años, con sus cabellos castaños chorreantes seductores cayendo por su espalda mientras ella comenzaba con inocencia a revelarle su piel con cada prenda que de ella tiraba, provocándole al santo los mas intimos instintos y nerviosismo puro.

¿Cómo sería tocar aquella piel?, se preguntó el lemuriano mientras su mirada iba y subía en el cuerpo de la castaña sin discresión.

El santo de Aries de pronto sintió un cosquilleo extraño en su cuerpo que subía desde su vientre hasta su pecho, por lo que, negándose a su indiscreción y a sus propios actos descorteses, se limpió la frente del agua que escurría de ella y acomodo sus largos cabellos por sus hombros, exprimiéndoles el exceso de agua mientras se giraba completamente para ya no mirar de aquella manera "apasionada" a Seika.

-Estas mojada, ve a cambiarte o enfermaras. -soltó en un rápido enunciado el santo a espaldas de Seika, quien al oírle asintió y tomo aquellas prendas de las que se había desprendido del suelo, corriendo hacia su habitación.

Mu suspiro tratando de calmar la agitación que se había reservado para si y giro lentamente cuando la vio irse. Entonces el albino bajo su mirada totalmente abatido y reprimiéndose ante los deseos que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Por alguna razón sentía que pensar en Seika de aquella manera no era "correcto", sin embargo, Seika era la única persona capaz de despertarle tantos sentimientos nuevos que era incapaz de mantener el control al cien por cien.

El lemuriano entonces, resignado, tomo también sus prendas húmedas del suelo y decidió ir a cambiarse las ropas a su habitación, tratando de borrar aquella imagen seductora de Seika que aun continuaba en su mente, era tiempo de continuar su rutina habitual.

-x-

Tras cambiarse las prendas, Seika volvió al salón principal ataviada de una sencilla yukata rosa que le había dado su hermano en un cumpleaños mientras avanzaba por el salón principal, cepillándose los cabellos húmedos ante la espera de Mu, quien minutos después de ella, salió con una sencilla camisa y pantalones holgados cómodos hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Al reencontrarse, ambos se sonrieron entre si tímidos y pronto el lemuriano, le pregunto amable.

\- ¿Quieres comer Seika?

La dama negó calmada y lentamente se acomodó en el viejo sillón frente al santo mientras extendía su mano invitándole a seguirle.

-Ven…-murmuro melosa la dama, provocando que el santo caminara lentamente a ella y se posara suave a su lado en aquel amplio sillón.

La dama de mirada encendida y brillo cálido en sus ojos, al verle frente a si, termino de cepillarse y dejo caer aquel cepillo sobre el sillón mientras veía fijamente a su amante, dedicándose completamente a él. Oh vaya que Mu era un hombre espectacular hasta con los cabellos mojados, sus ojos cual zafiros brillaban a plenitud, su nariz afilada y pestañas largas que se agitaban como mariposas bellas, labios rosados se tornaban apetitosos y sus largos cabellos violetas que caían ondulantes le hacían lucir precioso a pesar de la luz tenue que se colaba por el ventanal iluminando sutilmente la oscuridad. Mu no era un hombre que necesitara de buenas ropas para lucir bien, su simple presencia era enigmática.

Mu también la analizo en el silencio. Aquella yukata rosa sobre la piel de Seika y sus cabellos castaños cayendo ondulado por sus hombros y su rostro despejado y afilado, la hacían lucir bellísima. Hipnotizado, el lemuriano se quedo fijo en los labios de la dama, aguardo su mirada un instante en ellos deseando probarlos y con los ojos cerrados, susurro en el silencio.

-Seika, yo, yo…-el lemuriano sonrió timido buscándole las manos para animarse a confesar lo que su callado corazón aguardaba. -Quiero agradecerte tu compañía día a día y el que te quedaras conmigo con aquella promesa que hicimos tras la batalla con Ares…yo soy un hombre muy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado.

La dama sonrió conmovida por aquella confesión y tímida, acuno en sus manos el pálido rostro del santo, viéndole con aquella sonrisa tierna que solo él podía provocarle para corresponderle su amor.

Seika entonces recordó aquel día en que lo había conocido, el temblar al sujetar su mano por primera vez, lo precioso que le habia parecido al verle reparar las armaduras mientras le explicaba el cosmos, lo valiente y enérgico que había sido al protegerla de todos y de todo y al saltar al abismo con ella tras la llegada de Touma, lo dulce y protector que había sido al llorar su muerte y como había dado hasta su último ápice de fuerza por resguardarla ante los mismos dioses. Seika recordó que ahora su vida estaba unida a Mu de una manera tan fuerte y mágica que hasta las mismas constelaciones vibraban para ellos y les pedían fundirse en ellas.

Conmovida por todos aquellos recuerdos, la castaña murmuro.

-Bésame Mu...

El santo alzo lentamente su rostro al escucharla y abrió en lentos parpadeos de mariposa sus ojos zafiros de largas pestañas para enfrentarle.

El santo sonrió ante el pedido de su amada, y tierno, busco sujetarle la cintura para acortar la distancia entre ambos y quieto, impulso su rostro hacia el de Seika, sintiendo como un cosquilleo tibio le inundaba los sentidos. A veces Mu creía que alcanzaba el cielo en tan solo un beso de la castaña pues para él, ella solo era perfección, podría perderse toda la vida en aquellos labios color fresa y jamás se aburriría o morir y renacer en segundos con su sutil tacto y fragancia hasta llegar la paraiso. La amaba con todo ese fuego que solo un regente de Aries sabe dimensionar y era quien él deseaba proteger.

Mu pronto comenzó a sentirse nervioso al tener a Seika de aquella manera, pues su cuerpo comenzaba a inquietarse con tan solo ver como la yukata de Seika en su abrazo, comenzaba a soltarse ligeramente, dejando al descubierto el filo de su hombro, así como parte de su espalda.

Nervioso, lentamente soltó los dulces labios de Seika tras su beso profundo y la vio mirarle sonrojada y con un brillo intenso que le provoco nuevamente un cosquilleo natural sobre su estómago.

-Seika…-murmuro con ligera agitación el santo, mientras lograba respiraciones profundas tratando de controlar sus emociones descontroladas a la cercanía.

-Mu...-la castaña le sonrió tímida y poso sus manos en su fornido pecho que se podía palmar a perfección a través de la delgada camisa del santo.

Entonces Seika centro su mirada en el vaivén de sus manos sobre el pecho del santo, notando la respiración avivada del lemuriano y como sus latidos aumentaban enérgicamente.

-Te amo Mu…-pronuncio ella en dulce emoción.

-Y yo a ti, Seika.

Seika sonrió apenada cuando a su mente llegó una idea y con cierta seguridad tras todos aquellos recuerdos que le habían inundado, pronuncio.

-Acaríciame esta noche Mu.

El santo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la confesión y absorto, miro a la tímida mujer presa en sus brazos. -Sé que me deseas y nada me gustaría que entregarme completamente a ti.

-Seika…No.-negó el santo apenado por la revelación. -No quiero hacerte daño.

La dama le obligo a mirarle y negó convincente. -Tu jamás lo harías, no a mí.

-Seika...esto no es correcto.

La dama con cierta nostalgia ante el rechazo obvio, objeto totalmente abatida: -Comprendo si no deseas esto, me siento una tonta, nunca debí proponértelo.

-No digas eso, yo...yo soy el tonto. -objeto el lemuriano al ver la melancolía en sus ojos. - Es que yo... también lo deseo Seika, pero tampoco quiero faltarte de ningún modo.

Le afirmo el lemuriano mas ella no le miro.

-Seika, mírame.-el santo al sujetarle de los hombros le obligo a mirarle. -Yo te deseo con toda el alma pero…tengo miedo de lastimarte.

-Tu nunca lo harás Mu.

La bella joven busco con suavidad los labios irresistibles del santo y los apreso con delicadeza, bailando en ellos al vaivén que había danzado por primera vez junto a él.

El lemuriano comenzó a sentir aquel fuego en su piel que se avivaba con tan solo el roce de la castaña, erizándole la piel y pronto la sangre en su piel le puso más sensible al tacto mientras su cuerpo respondía a los instintos naturales. Mu cerro sus ojos en aquel beso y en sus pensamientos, volvió a recordar la imagen de minutos atrás con la figura de Seika completamente empapada revelándole su curvilínea silueta.

-Seika…-pronuncio con la voz entrecortada mientras la dama le propinaba besos por su pálida mandíbula vagando por el cuello del santo en pequeñas caricias. Mu entonces ya no pudo pelear contra si mismo y se dejó vencer ante lo delicioso de sus carias pues era irresistible no ceder ante tanto encanto, era un sueño totalmente irreal llegado hasta el presente que le provocaba perderse fuera de sí.

La dama entonces a escuchar suspirar intranquilo al santo, calmo sus caricias y le susurró al oído. -Aquí no, vamos a tu habitación.

Mu se levantó intranquilo por su libido y en un ágil movimiento, cargo a Seika entre sus brazos desvaneciéndose con ella a su habitación.

-x-

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Mu llevo a Seika a la cama y la dejo caer suave sobre la cama mientras subía a su cuerpo dominante, besándole la piel descubierta de su cuello, avivando a su calor.

Mu ya no quiso separase de ella, había perdido la razón irracionalmente, el valeroso y pasivo cordero estaba completamente rendido a ella.

Mu abandono un instante el cuello de Seika y se arrebató agitado la camisa sobre si para volver a ella, reclamante y saborear la dulce miel de la castaña. Entonces la escucho jadear su nombre entre el silencio de sus respiraciones agitadas ante el ímpetu de sus besos y le resulto tan excitante que su virilidad respondió a sus impulsos eléctricos.

Atrevido, deslizo sus manos por el listón que sujetaba la yukata de Seika y se deshizo del nudo de su cintura, revelando por primera vez aquella virginal piel que le prendo de inmediato como una hermosa fotografía. Piel blanca como montaña, con curvas pequeñas y delicadas dibujándole el cuerpo y el precioso color rosado de su pecho, le enloqueció. Jamás había visto tanta gloria y belleza en un solo instante encantador.

Aquella bata que había portado Seika cayo de la cama, dejando a su vista aquella preciosa silueta desnuda y color de piel. Mu quiso apartar su mirada de inmediato cuando sintió sus mejillas completamente cálidas por su pena, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, y se quedó unos segundos analizando tal.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto Seika.

Tras aquellas palabras, la explosión de nervios y confusión se disolvió en un impulsivo beso que el ariano por primera vez se animó a propinarle. Su voluntad y principios claros se rompieron como vidrio para el lemuriano, provocando una hoguera de deseo y ternura en su interior.

Con la timidez de un niño, se atrevió a por primera vez a explorar el pecho de la dama, sintiéndole tensarse al instante por la frialdad y aspereza de sus manos y rendido, decidió probar con su aliento la dulzura que ella le ofrecía.

Seika entonces se abrazó a aquellos huesos que sobresalían en la espalda de Mu mientras era presa de delicados besos por el borde de su pecho vagando errantes hasta su vientre.

Ambos eran inexpertos en el amor, sin embargo, ambos deseaban tanto acariciarse el alma y dejarse guiar por sus instintos naturales que nada mas importo, experimentando que había más de una forma de amar.

Mu beso con delicadeza los muslos de Seika, que sensibles temblaban ante las embriagadoras caricias mientras las manos inquietas del santo le exploraban los rincones y lienzos ocultos por conocer.

El santo curioso exploro con sus finos dedos la intimidad de la dama, tratándola con la misma delicadeza y esmero que ponía en cada una de las piezas de armadura que reparaba. Seika entonces reconoció la chispa de sus emociones, la electricidad que corría su cuerpo ante un solo tacto y apenada, dejo escapar un sonoro gemido lleno de placer.

-Mu…-le llamo obligándolo a volver a sus labios mientras el santo se removía lentamente sus pantalones, liberando su presa virilidad que vibrante deseaba reclamarle.

La fornida silueta de Mu escalo hacia el rostro de Seika, haciéndose espacio entre sus muslos mientras le buscaba un último beso cargado de emoción.

Mu entonces percibio el contacto entre su intimidad y la de Seika bajo si en aquel contacto y no pudo evitar a erizarse en simultáneos cosquilleos que buscaban provocarle.

El albino supo entonces que estaba lista para recibirle, la llama estaba prendida y pronto arderían en un solo respiro.

Sin embargo, se detuvo un instante, disfrutando de sus bellos ojos color avellana y sonriéndole con toda esa ternura que solo ella despedía mientras le acunaba con sus antebrazos.

\- ¿Estarás bien? -murmuro el ariano con sus largos cabellos lilas cayendo sobre su espalda de luna.

-Claro, contigo sí.

Tras ello y sin vacilaciones, Mu busco acomodo entre la silueta de Seika y la afianzo hacia su cintura mientras se preparaba mentalmente para su reclamo.

Seika entonces echo sus brazos sobre el cuello de Mu y con la respiración agitada, espero a sentirle.

El santo descendió su mano libre hasta su hombría y sintio el borde de su intimidad, buscándole la mirada brillante, tan brillante como la suya para hacerle saber que estaba listo. Ella le sonrió y asintió suave sobre su almohada, confirmándole que aquello estaba bien, pues era la muestra de su más puro amor.

Y entonces, suavemente, el ariano empujo sus caderas lentamente contra la frágil silueta bajo si deteniéndose a instantes temiendo lastimarla, aunque estremeciéndose por la humedad y estrechez que le recibía, enloqueciéndole los sentidos.

Seika cerro sus ojos al sentir como un punzón doloroso se hacía presente bajo su vientre y adolorida ante el intruso que lentamente se adentraba su virginidad, sujeto aún más fuerte al lemuriano marcándole la yema de sus dedos en la espalda y dejando libre un quejido atrapado en su garganta que alarmo al santo.

-Seika, ¿estás bien? -pregunto el santo deteniéndose en su avance.

La dama le asintió cerrando sus ojos un instante y fugazmente le beso los labios. -No te preocupes, solo no te detengas.

Mu obedeció y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido lleno de satisfacción cuando se hizo uno con el cuerpo de Seika y de inmediato le beso los labios confirmándole que sí, el imponente carnero de Aries estaba completamente rendido a su piel y a su belleza. Aquella sensación de ser uno mismo solo se podía comparar con el paraíso mismo.

Mu aguardo un instante mientras Seika reconocía por primera vez aquella sensación de ser uno con su amado y notando como ese contacto ardoroso de su amado, provocaba ligeramente dolor ante la grandeza de su virilidad.

-Te amo Seika...-susurro el santo cuando sus labios se soltaron tras aquel beso apasionado y quedaron a milímetros de los suyos. -Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Mu.

Mu se retiró nuevamente del cuerpo de Seika y entonces comenzó a mecer su figura lentamente sobre la japonesa, percibiendo todos aquellos cosquilleos que le mantenían alerta y le envolvían en una nube eclipsando el tiempo mientras ella comenzaba a comprender como al crecer su tiempo juntos, el dolor se transformaba en ardoroso placer.

Pronto Mu se acomodó más cercanamente a Seika, sujetándole reclamante los muslos y cual signo de fuego, comenzó a acelerar aquel ritmo de baile sobre su piel, escuchándole dedicarle la melodía más apasionada y tímida proveniente de sus jadeos involuntarios llenos de excitación.

Mu gruño con fuerza al tomarla, y dejo que aquel carnero lleno de vigor y braveza emergiera de sus adentros, esbozando en sus movimientos frenéticos cuan embelesado se encontraba por aquella fortuita caricia. Era el cielo, era más que lo que hubiese deseado en cualquier sueño, el tener a Seika bajo su abrazo iba más allá que todas sus fantasías, estaba fuera de límite. Era suya como él de ella en alma, cuerpo y mente.

El éxtasis entonces llegó a su cuerpo, como si cientos de estrellas, esas mismas que había leído en las constelaciones, hubieran bajado para ellos a para cubrirles la desnudez y pronto un calor inaudito lleno de su esencia el vientre de Seika, provocándole jadear con ferocidad totalmente rendido al alcanzar el cielo.

Totalmente cansado, el lemuriano se recostó con el cuerpo vaporoso y tibio sobre Seika, quien le sujeto con ternura hacia su pecho, permitiéndole escuchar los latidos de su corazón tras terminar de amarle.

-Seika…-soltó aun entre jadeos intranquilos el lemuriano mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle de frio. -Te amo tanto que ya no podía vivir sin ti…-el de los lunares pauso para tomar aire. - ¿Te quedaras conmigo siempre, cierto?

La dama sonrió ante la propuesta, ni si quiera tenía que pensarlo. Lo amaba con cada parte de su ser.

-Siempre Mu, siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Seika yo estaba esperando a alguien que hiciera girar mi mundo y llegaste tú de pronto, y me llevaste al cielo convirtiéndome en una estrella, y haciéndome brillar hoy, gracias Seika.

-Eso fue hermoso Mu…

La dama se conmovió ante lo dicho y sonrió dejándose perder lentamente entre suspiros al hermoso mundo de ensueños, guiada de la mano de su amado que entrelazo sus manos entre la suyas, haciéndole saber que jamás la soltaría.

-Te amo Mu.

-Y yo a ti Seika, siempre te amaré.

 **Fin...**

Lindos lectores hasta aquí mi participación en la vida de los fics, no saben lo feliz que me hace concluir otro gran proyecto.

¡Ah, es broma jajaja!

Me despido por ahora, ya nos encontraremos algún día en otro fic de su interés. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Si le gustan mis fics pueden seguirme en la página de Facebook Fanfics de Humor Saint Seiya (en mi perfil viene el link )adicionales a los de esta página, ahí continuaré publicando one shots cortitos de todo tipo. ¡Ahora sí, bye bye!


End file.
